Never Never Neverland
by DREAMLESSLY17
Summary: Aria, daughter of Captain Hook and a mermaid, was born on Neverland. Who else would she fall in love with but Peter Pan? When Hook escapes Pan's control, he smuggles Aria with him. He erases her memory and returns to the Enchanted Forest. She's then swept up in Regina's curse separating her even farther from her love. Now 28 years later he has a plan to get her back. Season 3.
1. The Second Star to the Right

Chapter One: Second Star to the Right and Straight on 'til Morning

_Mel's Perspective:_

My father and Charming burst through the door of Granny's. David proudly held up a leather pouch, exclaiming that they have a magic bean. As everyone cheers, I notice blood on David's arm. Worried that my father had been hurt too I walk over to him

"Are you okay, Papa?"

"I'm fine, love, the hotheaded price got the worst of it," he answers rubbing his good hand against his hook.

"Good." I say before whacking arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For teaming up with the crazies."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"No it didn't." I tell him, knowing that he most likely had qualms about it the entire time. He opens to mouth to respond but he was cut off by an upset Henry.

"No, no!"

"I'm sorry Henry, but I promised her I would save you." Emma tells him in hopes of calming him down. Wait, are they talking about Regina? She had to come with us we can't leave her here. I leave my father's side to get closer.

"But we can't do that, she's family. We don't leave family behind"

"This is what she wants," Emma says, "we have a way out, we need to take."

"We saved her form being killed by the wraith, how's this any different?"

"The wraith!" Snow exclaims wearing her idea face. I immediately perk up.

"What?" Emma asks

"We sent it through a portal why can't we do the same with the self-destruct?"

"Because we don't know if it's gonna work?"

"It could." Snow countered.

"Yeah." Charming added.

"It's too risky," Emma said going all practical non-believer on us like always, "no one will go along with it."

"Yes, we will." Archie asserts

"Ditto, Regina may have done a lot of bad but she's spent the last 28 years taking care of me. And I can't just let her die if there is something we can do about it." I add.

"It's the right thing to do," Archie steps in, "Snow White and the Prince have led us before and we have always won, so who is willing to let them lead us again?"

People begin to nod or voice their agreement to the plan to save Regina.

"Thank-you Archie," Mary Margret said, "This is what we should do."

"And will do." Charming added.

"Here, Here!" some of the dwarves agree. Henry comes over to me and I pull him into a backwards hug resting my chin on his shoulder as we watch the rest of the events unfold.

"I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, "Snow says to Emma, "but give us this one. Let us do the right thing, it's not too late."

"I just don't want him to be alone." Emma responds looking over at Henry," I don't want him to grow up the way I did."

Before the Charming could respond, the earth rattles violently beneath us knocking me off my feet. I end up pulling Henry down with me, and we land harshly on the floor. After a few seconds of more shaking the ground settles.

"You okay, kid?" I ask Henry. He nods and stands up offering his hand to me. Emma looks absolutely frightened by recent events and I have a feeling she'll try to nix our plan.

"This plan could fail, "Emma says anxiously, "We could use the bean and get away for sure."

"But it's wrong, Emma. I killed her mother."

"You killed Cora because you had too. "

"I did because it was easy." Snow admits, "It was a mistake. There were other ways. Harder paths and I wished that I had taken them so please, Emma honey, let's take the hard path. Because if we don't we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

Emma looks around at everyone's faces, contemplating what she should do.

"Okay," she says finally.

David smiles at her and tosses her the pouch, but a hand swoops in and catches it before Emma can get it.

"You're all mad," my father interjects. "I can live with myself."

"Give it back." Emma demands. What the hell is he doing?

"She wants to die for us, then I say let her."

"PAPA!" I exclaim.

"Come on, love."

"She has taken care of me for the past 28 years, after you abandoned me. And this is how you're going to repay her?

"She took you out of our world without my consent. "My father counters.

"Hook, you and I understand each other," Emma says stepping in "Look out for yourself and never get hurt, right?'

"It works for me."

"Yeah, until the day that it doesn't. We're doing this it might be stupid and crazy, but we're doing it. So you can join us and be a part of something, and be with your daughter, or you can do what you do best and be alone."

Emma hold out her hand to him ready to take the pouch. My father rolls his neck deliberating.

"Quite passionate, Swan," he says giving in. He hands her the pouch and the rest of us start making our way out of the diner. I stop in front of my father, nudging Henry forward to let him know to go on. I wrap m y arms around my father, burying my head in his jacket.

"Thank-you, Papa."

I release him and give Emma a quick smile before popping out of the diner.

3333333

_Henry's Perspective: _

My family and Melody run through the mines looking for mom, we find her in a cavern near the end of the mine.

"What are you doing here? "She demanded when she sees us.

"You were willing to die for us, that makes you a hero." I tell her.

"We're going to open up a portal and send this thing through." Grandpa explains to her.

"No, you don't know if it will work."

"We have to try, Mom. I can't lose you too." Mel cries. I reach for my foster sister's hand to comfort her. Mom doesn't make another argument, so Grandpa hands Emma the leather pouch containing the bean.

"Everybody needs to step back now," Grandpa instructs us as he herds us to the side. He notices Emma is taking too long to get the bean and asks her what's wrong.

"It's empty." She says incredulous.

"Papa." Melody states angrily.

"I can't contain this much longer," mom says. We all look at each other, not knowing what else do. Emma looks at us teary-eyed.

"Mom," she cries, "Dad."

She comes over and circle the five us in a hug. After a few seconds Mel, wiggles out and heads to Mom. She gently wraps her in a side hug, resting her teary face in Mom's shoulder. Mom smiles sadly before resting her head on Melody's. Melody then motions me over and I slip under her other arm.

"I love you both." Mom says to us, "I only wish I was strong enough to stop all of this. I'm just not."

Mom breaks down and Mel and I cuddle closer to her.

"You may not be strong enough," Emma exclaims, "maybe we are."

Mel pulls away from Mom, and begins to nod eagerly. She then tugs me along with her towards my grandparents. They catch on and all of us move away from my moms. Emma adds her magic to my Mom's to help stop the self-destruct. Together they had enough power to revert it to its dormant form, sending a blast that knocked us all of our feet. As I struggled to get up, a hand clamped over my mouth hauling me back with them. Tamara appears and ties my hands together. Then Greg releases me and tries to take Mel. She goes to punch him, but he grabbed her fist and blew red powder in her face. She fell unconscious the moment she inhaled the powder. Tamara continues to drag me out of the mine as Greg picks Mel up.

Once we're out of the mines Greg grabs my other arm and the pair of them fast walk us towards the docks. I continue to struggle against their hold but they had a tight hold.

"Relax, kid we aren't going to hurt you." Tamara tells me.

"Just everybody I love, you tried to blow up Storybrooke. Not to mention what you did to Mel."

"That was never the point."

"It wasn't?"

"See we came here to destroy magic Henry," Greg explains, "but then we found something more important, something that changed everything. "

I stop walking and look at him questioningly.

"The two of you." He continued, before giving me a sharp tug to move along. We come to the end of the pier and Tamara throws a bean into the water.

'Henry! Melody!" I hear the voices of my family call from behind me. Greg and Tamara share a look before pulling me into a run and jumping off the pier into the swirling vortex below us. It swallows up in a flash of colors, leaving Storybrooke and my family behind.

3333333

_ Hey Everybody! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. I love OUAT and their portrayal of Peter Pan so I hope I can do them justice. The first few chapters will have a lot of dialogue from the show but I hope to branch out a little more. _


	2. Never Never Neverland

Chapter Two: Never Never Neverland

_Henry's Perspective: _

"We made it. Mission Accomplished." Tamara said smugly. Greg grinned before placing Mel on the ground. She was still unconscious from whatever they did to her before we jumped into the portal.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, "Because my mom's coming to get me, both of them."

"You might want to take a look around kid. Do you see any clock towers?" Greg asked, "You're a long way from Storybrooke."

"It doesn't matter," I argued, "My family had been to the Enchanted Forest before and they can do it again."

"Well we're not in the Enchanted Forest, "Tamara taunted, "This is Neverland."

"Neverland ?!" I exclaimed, "You're here to destroy Neverland?"

I could see Mel stirring as I talked. Good, she'll know what to do; her father was here before maybe he told her about the island.

"It's the motherlode of magic." Tamara said before turning to Greg to ask for their communicator. Greg hands it to her and she says something about calling the home office.

"An office in a jungle hmm… who works there?" I ask.

"Who we work for, is not your concern kid. Just know that they take care of us." Greg says walking towards me.

"Do they?" I questioned, "Did they tell you how to get back after destroying magic?"

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in out cause."

"Greg? " Tamara calls out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not getting a status light on this thing."

Tamara hands him the walkie-talkie. He looks over it and opens the battery container.

"Did you check the batteries?" he asked. He finally got the holder open and nothing but sand falls out.

"What the hell is this?" Tamara asked sounding freaked out, "A toy?"

"Good thing you guys don't ask any questions." Mel smart mouthed groggily from behind the three of us. She was up and leaning back on her elbows, her signature smirk beginning to emerge. "Like me, I'm sure that will end up kicking your ass."

I snickered, and Mel shot me a grin as she began to stand up. Greg just clenched his jaw. He glanced back at Tamara, before coming to decision about something.

"Let's go." He ordered the both of us, "Walk."

Mel smirked again as she walked past Greg and Tamara. She reached me and pulled me under arm before following Greg's order, whistling, "Following the Leader" from the Peter Pan movie, sarcastically as she went.

3333333

Mel's Perspective:

We walked for hours in the heat of the Neverland jungle, being pushed and prodded by Grumpy Greg anytime we slowed down. I had been whistling to make the time go faster but apparently my efforts we not appreciated by our kidnappers. Henry at least got a good chuckle out of Greg losing his cool after the 20th time I whistled "Following the Leader." Eventually they had us stop for the night by a rock cropping. Tamara tied our hands together as Greg got started on making a fire. Once Tamara finished her task she began to pace. Obviously not asking question was resulting in a lot of stress.

"Are you making s'mores?" Henry asked Greg smartly. I snorted. God, this kid has been hanging out with me too much. Greg looked up from the fire to glare at Henry.

"No," Greg answered, "I'm making a signal."

"You know usually when I'm looking for someone I call out 'Marco', eventually somebody will say 'Polo.'" I tell Greg.

"Shut it, mermaid."

"Quite the little racist you are, see if I help you again." I sniffed.

He shot me a look before asking Tamara to help him gather more firewood and leaves to make a smoke signal. He thought this would help the Home Office, whatever that was, find them.

"And what if that's not enough? Tamara asked, her doubts in her great and mighty cause blatantly showing. "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

"Don't let the kids get in your head." Greg tried to sooth her. Umm… we wouldn't have been able to get in her head unless she was already thinking it. And kids? Excuse me I'm sixteen.

Their argument was disrupted by a noise coming from the jungle, the crinkling and crunching of leaves. We all go on full alert; I push Henry behind me before grabbing on of the thicker sticks Greg had gathered. Hooded figures emerged from the dark wall of green. As they get closer I could see they were just boys, ranging in ages. What were a bunch of teenage boys doing in the middle of Neverland? The Lost Boys, they're the Lost Boys! If I wasn't so scared my inner fangirl would be totally wigging out.

A tall, thin boy carrying a huge club over his shoulder stepped in front of the Lost Boys, signaling that he was the leader. I couldn't make out his features in the dark but something about him…

"Who are you?" Greg asked attempting to sound unafraid, but the waver in his voice had none of as convinced. The leader smirked at him, his smile reminding me of a cat playing with its prey.

"We're the Home Office."

That voice! I know that voice. Or at least I think I do. Something scratches away at a barrier in my mind, but it doesn't seem strong enough to make the connection it desires.

"Welcome to Neverland." He continues to greet.

"The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers? " Tamara asked in disbelief.

"There not teenagers." Henry tells them.

"They're the Lost Boys." I finish, the awe barely muffled. The leader smirks at me, sparking another feeling of familiarity in me.

"Look at that." The leader says almost approvingly.

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" Henry asked

"Who says we want to destroy magic?" the Lost Boy asked. Greg clenches his jaw again before advancing on the Lost Boy.

"That was our mission." Greg said growing increasingly more upset.

"So you were told." The Lost Boy says with a shrug, before turning to look at me and Henry, "Now the boy and the mermaid hand them over."

"Not until you tell us the plan, for magic, for getting home." Tamara demanded stepping in front of us. The Lost Boy only grins.

"You're not getting home, "he taunts.

"Then you're not getting them." Greg responds, as he squares himself up to look more intimidating. And somehow I just know he made the biggest mistake he had ever made.

"Of course we are." The leader says with a dark smile.

Suddenly a dark shadowy image swoops out of the sky and passes right through Greg. He screams as what seems to be his shadow is ripped from his body. The dark figure It glanced at me before taking off into the night.

"Run!" I scream at Henry. I spin on my heel and grab him and crash into the jungle. Tamara is close behind. We get a couple yards into the foliage before we hear a thud behind us. I look over my shoulder to see Tamara on the ground with an arrow in her back. Well this has escalated quickly.

"Faster, kid." I spur Henry on. We continue to stumble through the forest, out bound hands throwing off our balance. Henry is in front of me leading the charge until he trips over his own feet and face plants into the dirt.

"Henry." I whisper yelled. I kneel down to help him get up. When unexpectedly a hand clamps over my mouth as an arm wraps a wound my waist before yanking me into the brush. Before I can protest my assaulter pulls Henry in after us.

"Come on," a boyish British voice urges. He pulls us both up before tugging us off the path we were on, crouching low next to a tree. He lifts up his hood to reveal a boy around my age with dirty blonde hair. I felt another pulling sensation in my head, but this time it felt like a bullet train was the one doing the pulling. Who was this boy? Why did he cause such a strong reaction? My memory loss after my father's escape from Neverland never bothered me before. He told me I was better off without knowing, but now I wished more than anything that I could remember.

"Thanks." Henry offers. Despite the battle going on in my head I give our new companion a suspicious look. I may not have been on this island for very long but it didn't seem full of Good Samaritans.

"Pan and his forces are all over this island. You must be careful." Our rescuer warned us. He began looking around the ground wildly for something before picking up a sharp rock.

"Are you a Lost Boy too?" Henry asks as the boy begins to fray his ropes.

"I was," he answers, "but I escaped. Now they're after me too."

He freed Henry then turned to me, I reached my bound hands out for him to free but not before giving him another suspicious glance His lips turned up slightly at the corners like my actions amused him, before taking my hands in his. He thumb accidently caressed mine as he freed my hands, sending a shiver down my spine. His touch felt so familiar, like he had done the same action before.

"Why are they after you?" I asked trying to break the spell of the moment.

"Now is not the time for question we must keep moving."

"If you think we're going anywhere with you bef-"

"We don't have time." He reintegrates irritably. He helps me up before turning to aide Henry. They take off, and I follow, after audibly huffing to let them know I was not a happy fish.

3333333

The three of us continue to race through the forest until our Lost Boy slows down to a stop. He turns to us, as we stop behind him.

"I think we lost them."

"Okay, can we rest for a minute?" Henry asks breathlessly.

"Yeah, what he said." I chime in.

The boy nods his consent and I plop down on the ground. I rest my head on my knees as I rub my temple. All this hiking and running is drying me out, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to go without water before I start reverting back to my mermaid form. And tails are not good when you're fleeing from Lost Boys while you're on land.

"You're new." The Lost Boy stated as Henry sat down. Well no dip Sherlock." Did the shadow take you too?"

"No, we were kidnapped by some people who work for Pan."

"Kidnapped by extremists who worked for Pan," I added, "and they weren't any fun to hang out with. Didn't even like my whistling."

The Lost Boy smiled briefly before turning serious again.

"I'm sorry, but if he sent for you two, he wants you," he said ominously," and if Pan wants you he will get you."

"Why does Pan want you?" I ask accusingly. The boy pulls his scarf away to reveal a full vial.

"Pixie dust. I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work." He says angrily, "It's useless."

I narrow my eyes at him; something is off about the boy. It seems like under the surface everything amuses him. That coupled with how my head was pounding, yelling at me to remember why all of this seems familiar, frankly I didn't trust him. I turn to Henry and I can tell by the look on his face he has totally bought into his story.

"Don't worry," Henry tells him, "my family is coming to rescue me. Come with us."

As he kept talking I kept trying to catch his eye. No, this boy can most certainly not come with us. Not until I know who he is anyway. But Henry didn't even look at me while he made his offer. The Lost Boy perked up at the offer.

"You really think you're the first boy to think his family is actually coming for him?" he asks pityingly. Good he doesn't believe Henry, maybe we don't have to bring him along after all. I can tell Henry doesn't like what the boy is insinuating, and I just know he's going to open his mouth again.

"My family is different we **always** find eachother." Henry tells him.

"Better hope they don't," the Lost Boys warned, "Because Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion."

"It's going to be okay, I promise. Don't lose hope."

"Yeah, Lost Boy," I tell him standing up, he flinches at the nickname, "Don't be such a Debbie Downer. And you?"

I turn to look at Henry.

Yeah?" Henry asked.

"Stop over-selling the Kool-Aid."

I turn back to the Lost Boy, "Is there anywhere we can hide, somewhere you ex-buddies won't go or think off, somewhere preferably with water so I don't pop a tail out and shrivel up in this heat."

"You're a mermaid?" the Lost Boy asks surprised.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Pan doesn't usually let mermaids on the island, not after…"

After what?"

"We're not supposed to talk about it?"

"Great story. Now about that hiding spot?"

He thought for a moment, before telling us, "There's a place they can't track us, the Echo Caves. But it's far."

Whatever else he planned to say was cut off by the sounds of the Lost Boys coming closer.

"Then what are we waiting for? " Henry asked, "Let's go."

Me and the Lost Boy nod our heads and then our new companion takes off. Henry and I share a look before racing after him.

3333333

The three of us continue to crash through the jungle, the Lost Boys ever present on our heels. Henry keeps tripping and I have to stay behind him to help him up. I turned back after his last fall and saw the hoods of some of the boys.

"They're gaining on us.' I tell the guys.

"We're almost at the caves, "the Lost Boys says, "Come on, follow me."

We turn a corner when _fuuuueee-_ an arrow whizzes by us barely missing Henry and the Lost Boy in front of me.

"They cut us off," Henry says, "They know about the caves we have to go this way."

We turn around before cutting left, following a narrow trail through the foliage. The Lost Boys change course and follow right after us. After a while, I can see a clearing up ahead and we race towards. All of the sudden, Henry skids to a stop and throws his arms out.

"Look out!"

I stutter to a stop and look down to the tempestuous waters of the Neverland Sea. I whistled in relief. My relief was short lived I could hear a Lost Boys shouting that we were over here and to grab the boys and the girl.

"Is there anything we can do?" Is there another way to the Echo Caves?" Henry asks.

"No, we're done for." The Lost Boy exclaims.

"Well at least we're not old and alone." I respond back. They both shoot me looks. "Sorry, not helping."

"I'll give them the Pixie Dust," the Lost Boy plots, "maybe they'll let us live."

"You want to give up, now?" I ask him.

"We don't have choice! This is the end."

"No, it's a way out." Henry says yanking the vial of Pixie Dust off the boy's neck.

"What are you doing?" the boy asks. Henry ignores him as he backs the three of us up.

"It looks like we're getting a running start." I answered.

"For what?" the Lost Boy asks.

"Everyone knows Pixie Dust is for flying." Henry answers this time.

"Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work."

"Not with that kind of attitude it won't." I say to him. "You need three thing to be able to fly."

"And what's that?

"Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust." I quoted, "You have to believe."

"I definitely do not believe."

"That's okay," Henry says opening the vial, "because we do."

Henry grabs both of our hands and takes off. We run right of the cliff and begin our freefall. The dust then begins to glow and lift out of the vial and surrounds us. If you have never flown before I highly recommend it. It's exhilarating, like nothing I've ever felt before. Yet somehow I knew I had done it before. While Henry and the Lost Boy flung about their arms and legs, I kept mine close to my body. I angled my body this way and that to catch the winds. It came naturally to me like swimming.

We continue to fly over the island for a while longer. I noticed we're beginning to descend unwillingly.

"We need to find somewhere to land." I tell the boys, "It's starting to wear off."

The boys nod and we scan the jungle for a clearing. The Lost Boy catches are attention to point at an opening in the trees still secluded enough for us to hide. We turn to the clearing and begin our descendent. The boys land roughly. But I managed to flip my body around to land softly on my feet.

'See if you believe anything is possible.' Henry tells the Lost Boy after he gets up.

"You couldn't be more right Henry." The Lost Boy commends, his features shifting from the innocent boy to a smug and victorious smile.

"Wait how do you know his name?" I ask stepping in front of Henry. "We've never told you our names."

"Let's make it a game, Aria, a puzzle to solve." He says using my real name, his phrasing once again scratching at some barrier in my mind.

"You lied to us." Henry says. "You are a Lost Boy. You're working for Pan."

"Not exactly, "the jerk replied stepping closer to us menacingly. He gets right in my face before dropping the bomb on us, "I am Peter Pan."

Peter. Peter Pan. He's freaking Peter Pan. Great my childhood crush is lying, kidnapping, and evil little jerk, albeit an attractive jerk but a jerk all the same.

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, and that you would help them destroy it. Why?" Henry asks obviously going to a similar crisis as I was. Okay not similar but a crisis none the less.

"Because I needed their help," Pan responds, "and it's so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe."

"Why did you bring us here?" I asked finally finding my voice after the Pan Bomb.

"For quite some time I've sought after two very important things. One of them was more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries."

"What?" Henry asks.

"The Heart of the Truest Believer. And when you took that Pixie Dust Henry, and jumped off that cliff," he answers circling us, he makes his way over to knock on a tree before starting again, "you proved yourself. You're the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now you and it are mine."

" And the second item?" I ask, "Why was I taken?"

Pan just smiles but doesn't answer. He reaches into his belt and pulls out a dagger ans lifts it in the air.

"Come on boys," he yells into the night. The Lost Boys emerge from the jungle in numbers and surround us, "Let's play."

3333333

_ So that's the second chapter, please review and let me know what you think. I can't promise consistent updating but I hope to have the third chapter up as soon as I can._


	3. Safe and Sound

Chapter 3: Safe and Sound

_Disclaimer: I do not own thing_

_Mel's Perspective: _

Pan and his Lost Boys herded me and Henry through the jungle. I kept asking where we were going but nobody would answer me. So when that didn't work I asked the infamous "Are we there yet?" The lead Lost Boy chuckled at that one, before telling me it would be in my best interest to stop talking. Pan kept close by me never straying too far, and to be perfectly honest it wierded me out. He tried to help me when I stumbled one time, but I recoiled from him so fast I fell back on a Lost Boy. After that he didn't try to touch me again, he backed off a little too, but still kept within a few feet of me.

After a couple of hours of hiking through the harsh Neverland jungle, one of the boys makes a bird sound. After a few beats another call echoes through the air. Lights flare up in the following moments illuminating the woods ahead. We pass through a particularly dense patch of trees into a clearing. It was a camp, with a large bonfire in the center. Tents and lean-tos dotted its edges. Apparently Pan's hideout is another thing Disney got wrong. Which is a damn shame, because I really wanted to use the slide entrance to the treehouse.

"Welcome to Neverland, little fish." The lead Lost Boy says coming along side of me.

"Ehh… I was expecting more." I say, "The movies made this place look cooler."

He just smirks and prods Henry and me deeper into the camp. He leads us the fire and indicates for us to sit down. I plop down on a log and pull Henry down next to me. The Lost Boy sits down across from us and begins to sharpen his knife. I look around for Pan, because usually this is when the bad guy does his monologue about what evil plans he has cooked up. Yeah I know he needs Henry's heart but I don't know why or what he plans on doing with it. Nor do I know my part in all of this.

"Sooo... where's Pan the Man?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Taking care of some business."

"What kind of business?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Considering how far he went to get me and Henry here, I highly doubt that." I say skeptically. He just ignores me and goes back to sharpening his knife.

"Gre-aatt, the strong and silent type." I mutter under my breath. I turn to look at Henry who was silent during my exchange with the Lost Boy. He looks exhausted and unsettled.

"Why don't you get some shut-eye Henry, I'll sing to you until you fall asleep." I tell him. He nodded his head and leaned on my shoulder closing his eyes.

"I_ remember tears streaming down your face, when I said 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said "don't leave me here alone." But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…to—night…Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." _I sing softly to him. Soon his breathing evens out signaling to me he's asleep. I finish the song and kiss the top of his head.

"You should get some sleep, too." The Lost Boy says quietly and almost sadly. I give him a distrustful look.

"Don't worry," he tells me, "I'll keep you safe and sound."

I shoot him another look, but for some reason I believe him. I rest my head gently on Henry's and drift off to sleep.

3333333

_Pan's Perspective:_

I waited quietly in the shadows for the Savior to hear the crying. She did not disappoint. Once she woke-up she tried to wake the others up, but I had place a sleeping spell on them. I needed the Savior alone; I couldn't have the others messing up my game. When it was clear they were not getting up, she went to investigate. As she neared my hiding spot I made myself known.

"You hear that too." I say startling the, oh so great Savior. She spins around and points her sword at me. Her hold was weak I could have easily disarmed her if I wanted, but I had other things to do.

"You're Emma, right?" I ask, "Wonder why they can't hear the crying?"

"Who are you? "The Savior demands.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself," I say, "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

She rushes me and shoves me against the tree. Her sword was now sharp against my throat. I laugh at the little lost girl playing hero.

"Where's Henry and Mel?"

I flinch at her use of Aria's curse name.

"You've got fire. I like fire." I respond shaking it off.

"Where are they?"

Quite a one track mind, this one's got.

"They're still alive, if that's what you're worried about." I tell her.

"Why the hell did you take them?"

"Your son's a very special boy, Emma," I tell her, ignoring her inquiry about Aria.

"I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?"

"I came here to see what I was up against. The Savior!" I explain to her, "Got to say I'm not disappointed."

"What are you going to tell me now? How I'm never going to see Henry again or Melody?" she asks clearly unimpressed by her expectations of me.

"No," I tell her, "I'm going to help you find Henry. I'll give you a map."

She backs away giving me room to move. I grin as I notice her lack of attention. She still hasn't asked directly about Aria and she hasn't notice that the deal so far only includes Henry. I pulled a map out of my tunic, and held it up in the air for her to see.

"A map, that leads straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of trap..."

I scoff interrupting her from whatever empty threat she had planned to say.

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment."

She lowers her sword before asking why I would give her the map.

"See it's not about finding Henry, but how you find him. And Emma you're the only one that can."

Distrustfully she takes the parchment from my hand. Keeping her eyes on me she unfolds the map.

"It's blank," she says completely unsurprised.

"You'll only be able to read that map, when you stop denying who you really are."

"And if I get it to work it will lead me to Henry? And Mel?" she asks me, looking down at the map. I scowl at her bowed head for mentioning Aria, but I don't answer and just disappear into the night. No one would be taking Aria from me_**EVER**_again. Not even the mighty Savior.

33333333

_Mel's Perspective:_

I woke from my nap with a massive crick in my neck, from the awkward angle I slept in. Henry was still snoozing on my shoulder, so I couldn't fully stretch and get the kinks out. The scarred face leader was still sitting across from us, but he was no longer sharpening his knife. He was cooking something over the large bonfire.

"Food's almost ready," he says when he notices I'm awake. I narrow my eyes suspiciously at him, trying to figure out his angle. He just rolled his eyes and continued with what he was doing. I watched his every move, making sure he didn't poison us or something. After a few minutes he removed the pan from the fire and arranged the food on a plate. He walks over and hands me the plate with some type of meat on it, various fruits, and two pieces of bread. I take the food and set it on the ground, before turning to Henry.

"Hey kid, it's time to get up." I tell him as I shake him, "I got us some food."

The mention of food had him awake immediately.

"What did you get?" he asks eagerly albeit tiredly. I pick up the plate and eyeball it closely

"Umm… it looks like some meat, fruit, and bread."

"What kind of meat?"

I open my mouth to say I didn't know, but the Lost Boy cuts me off.

"Deer." He says.

"What he said."

Henry nods to the Lost Boy before grabbing the bread off the plate. I pick up my piece and use it to scoop up some of the venison. After a few bites of food I look over at the Lost Boy. He's watching me like he's waiting for me to do something. Oh….

"Hey, umm… thank-you for this." I thank him. He smirks.

"So the pirate's daughter has some manners after all." He teases. I smile and roll my eyes at him, before continuing eating.

"Enjoying your meal?" A British voice interrupts my eating. I sigh irritably and turn my head towards Pan.

"We were until about five seconds ago." I retort. The Lost Boy snickers into his hand. Surprisingly Pan doesn't look all that upset, instead he seems amused.

"You always had a sharp tongue, Aria," Pan said. "Has Felix been taking good care of you?"

Felix, I'm assuming is our guard dog.

"Felix?" I turn and look at the Lost Boy, who perks up almost hopefully as the sound of his name, "I would never have guessed that. You look more like a Slightly or Nibs to me."

Both Pan and Felix give me a blank stare, though Felix's is more of a disappointed blank stare. Henry at least smiles at the reference.

"Ohhhkay, moving on. To answer your question, yes, he's been a very well behaved watchdog. It's obvious he's been well-trained."

Felix scowls, but Pan has that amused smirk on his face again. Urgghhh… nothing I say seems to get to him.

"Yes, he is a rather good watchdog," Pan agrees taking a seat next to Felix.

"Now that the pleasantries are over with, isn't this the part where you tell us your master plan to kill Superman and take over the world."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know, isn't revealing your master plan what all you villain types do?"

Pan flinches when I call him a villain. So the boy does have a button.

"If they want to fail, but Peter Pan never fails."

"Well then you've obviously have never gone up against the Charmings." I taunt him, "I'm going to rather enjoy your demise, maybe it will even be, being eaten by a crocodile."

"I wouldn't be too sure, mermaid. You just might grow to like me."

"Well I liked you when I thought you were a thirteen-year old who always wanted to be a boy and have fun. But these past few hours have pretty much destroyed my fake childhood dreams. I would go so far as to say that I've been traumatized." I tell him, "Hope your villain gig makes enough to cover Henry and I's therapy."

"Always the talker, Aria, but I've discovered over the years the more you talk the more scared you are."

I go still at his taunt. How does he know stuff about me? I open my mouth to ask him that very question, but all of the sudden Pan stiffens and frowns.

"Now that won't do." He says to no one particular, "Felix with me."

Felix gets up and follows his leader away from the fire.

"Where are they going?" Henry asks.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Stay here"

I start to get up, but another Lost Boy comes and sits with us. He gives me a look like he knows what I was planning on doing. I sigh and sit back down, picking up some of the last pieces of fruit from our plate. I have to figure what's going on here. I _need_ to get me and Henry off this rock.

3333333

_Peter's Perspective:_

She finally had woken up from her nap; her hair was matted on one side from using Henry's head as a pillow. I could tell her neck was bothering her, and I wanted nothing more to go over there and fix it. But after how she recoiled from my touch earlier today I knew my efforts wouldn't be appreciated. All in due time, she'll remember me soon.

Gods, she was beautiful. Her hair was still as red as ever, like the color of the dawn sky. Freckles still dotted her skin, from all her time running about the Neverland jungle when she was younger. I remember trying one time to count them all, but I soon gave up. They were just to numerous. Her eyes were still the same blue, a deep piercing color that seemed to glow. And her tongue was still as sharp as ever. I laughed to myself at her conversation with Felix.

I made my way into the conversation, after Aria has eaten most of her food. The slight openness she had showed Felix disappeared up the moment she heard my voice. It stung to hear her say she didn't want my company. Yet it was also amusing as it was a very Aria like thing to say. She continued to make hostile comments until I told her an interesting little tidbit about herself.

I knew she was about to ask how I knew anything about her , but our conversation was cut short when I felt the Evil Queen use her magic. Naughty, naughty Emma, that's cheating. Angry that my time with Aria was short, I grab Felix and some other lost boys and head out. It was time the Savior learned what happens when you cross Peter Pan.

I chose a clearing far from my camp. I didn't want Aria or Henry overhearing the fighting and come investigate. No amount of strength of my Lost Boys would be able to keep a curious mermaid down for long. I could feel the heroes coming closer and closer, and eventually I could hear them. They were arguing again. I magic my tunic and pants into Henry's clothes to trick them once they entered the clearing.

"No one's here. Maybe you're spell was wrong Regina."

"Yes, blame me." The Evil Queen spats, "Again."

"Guys," the Savior calls out, "hold on. Is that? Henry!"

I turn around grinning, "Hi, Emma."

The heroes top short as I reveal myself.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma demands

"And Melody?" The Evil Queen adds. I sneer at the concern in her voice. It's her fault I couldn't get Aria sooner.

"You broke the rules," I explain to them, "That's not fair. Bad Form, but then again the Captain knows all about that."

Aria's father growls at me.

"Give them to us." Emma continues to demand.

"Sorry, I cannot," I tell her, "Don't you know cheaters never win."

My men materialize out of the jungle, and circle the heroes. The archers' bows are drawn and ready to fire. They shoot and the fighting breaks out. Felix grins and head straight for the Captain. They have a deep-seeded hate for one another that began the day Rufio was killed and only intensified when the Captain smuggled Aria out from under our noses.

Only after I believe Emma has gotten my message, do I signal my boys to stop. They leave the fight in trudge back up the hill and stand behind me.

"That map will show you where Henry is, "I said getting Emma's attention, "Only after you stop denying who you really are."

I start to turn to follow my boys, but stop short and spin around, "I'll be sure to give Henry and Mel your regards."

I sneered as I said the name Mel, still hating Aria's cursed name. With that I disappeared with my boys.

3333333

I returned to camp, and I immediately searched for Aria's red hair. I didn't see her by the fire. Angrily I looked for Eric, who I had left in charge of her and Henry. I spot him over by a tree near some of the Lost Boys tents. I march towards him ready to curse him, for letting them out of his sight. When I get closer I see that he's sitting on a rock carving another of his wooden figurines, to his right lay Aria and Henry on some bedrolls. Aria was lying on her side facing Henry, holding his hand in the space between them. Her hair shrouded her face from view, but I could tell from her body language that she was more comfortable than she was before.

Eric looks up when he feels my presence, and nods to me in greeting before going back to his work.

"The boy was tired and she didn't want either one of them to sleep sitting up again," Eric explains, "Put up quite a fuss until I had Jack grab some extra bed rolls."

"That sounds like her."

Eric nods.

"She sang again too."

I look up from Aria at him. She sang? And I missed it again?

"Never heard the song before, but it was pretty. Something about a rainbow."

A new song, too. I dismiss Eric for the night and take over his watch. I crouch over Aria and move her hair out of her face. She always hated waking up to hair in her mouth. I can't resist tracing her features with my fingers. When I feel her stir, I immediately blend into the background so she won't see me if she wakes. She moves around a bit but drifts back off.

"Goodnight, love." I whisper to her. I take a seat on the rock Eric had used and continue my vigil of my two treasures until sunrise.

3333333

In the middle of the night I felt a shiver in the air. I smirk it seems the Savior has finally decided to play the game. Hope she's ready because now it's my move.

3333333

_ Hope you all liked this chapter. I hope I did okay writing Pan's perspective. The song Aria sings is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. Please review and let me know what you guys think. _


	4. Going Native

Chapter Four: Going Native

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

**AN: **

**DreamYourOwnDestiny: First off, thank you for your reviews, they have meant a lot. Secondly, you mentioned hoping to learn more about the Pan/Aria connection, my plan is to do a companion piece of Aria's childhood on Neverland and her time in Storybrooke. It should lend some context to the relationship and to **_**Never Never Neverland. **_**I hope to put the first chapter of that up later this week. So keep a look out.**

**To all the Guests and others that reviewed my story, thank-you so much. Please continue to let me know what you think or share any ideas you may have. **

_Mel's Perspective:_

_ "Aria Jones, where are you going?" My father demands. I turn my head to look at him, from my perch on the railing of the ship._

_ "There should be a Captain, in there somewhere." I say using a saying from one of father's rivals. He scowls, but I only smile before leaning back and pushing myself off the rail. I twist myself in the air to land in the water in a diving form. The water that greets me is stormy and dark, which matches the mood of the island's master. He must still be angry after our last exchange._

_ My clothes disappear as scales grow on my legs. They connect my legs together to form my beautiful 6 foot dark blue tail. Giving the new limb one good flip, I propel myself towards the island, towards him. Once I've reach the shore, I drag myself up the beach to escape the water. Once I get far enough away from the waves my tail quickly dries, my clothes returning to cover me. _

_ I straighten out my clothes and run my fingers through my hair to make myself more presentable before setting off into the jungle. I kept waiting for him to show up, but after half an hour of walking I knew he was sulking and I was going to have to be the one to find him. I turn west heading to one of the first places I could think of him being, a clearing near the Pixie Dust trees. It doesn't take me long to get there, but as I enter the open space I see that he's nowhere to be seen._

_ "Sulking doesn't become you love." I say to the empty air, knowing he would hear. Only a moment passed before I felt a brooding presence behind me. I smirked; I knew baiting him would work. I could feel him about to speak…_

The sound of a crowing rooster jolts me from my strange dream.

"Wake up!" Pan's voice continues to disrupt my sleep. I groan and roll over on my back, covering my face with my arm. I can hear Henry stir from beside me.

"You wake-up." I mutter angrily, not caring that I wasn't making any sense. I roll back over on my side. it's too early for this shit. Pan ignores my comment, and says something about catching. I hear a thud so I guess that didn't work out.

"I don't like apples." Henry says. I snort. If I was poisoned by an apple I wouldn't want to go near another one either.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Pan asks confused.

"It's a family thing."

"Well don't worry, they're not for eating. It's for a game, a really fun game."

This doesn't sound good.

"Okay, I'm up." I say moving into a sitting position to stretch. "And I like apples and am a firm believer that their only purpose is for eating."

"Well then here you can have this one." Pan says throwing me the other apple he had, "But since Henry doesn't like apples, I think he rather play the game."

I glare at him as fiercely as I can.

"What kind of game?" Henry asks.

"I call it target practice." Pan answers putting a crossbow in Henry's face. Oh no no no no, **no**! No one threatens the kid. I yank Henry back towards me, before standing up in front of him.

"Point that him again, and I'll cut off your hand." I threaten. It's fitting too, considering that all the stories in the world without magic name him as the culprit who cut off my father's hand.

"I don't doubt it, mermaid." Pan said amused, "But I'm not the one going to be using this, Henry is."

Like hell.

3333333

_**He put me in time out**_. Yes granted I did try to punch him after he told be Henry would be the one shooting the crossbow. I didn't want him to be initiated into Pan's cult, and I reacted the way a normal person would. Now, I'm sitting on a log, hands tied behind my back, mouth gagged, and with two armed Lost Boys standing on either side of me. And Pan is still having Henry shoot the damn crossbow. But he was _nice_ enough to give me a view of it all. If only looks could kill.

I watch Pan dips some arrows in a jar of black liquid that one of his Lost Boys is holding. Henry is now curious and goes over to them to see what they are doing.

"What's that?"

"Dreamshade, it's a nasty poison." Pan explains. "Ever hear that story about a father who shot an apple of his son's head with an arrow? We're going to see if that is possible."

"If you're just shooting at the apple, what's the poison for?" Henry asks as Pan loads the crossbow.

Yeah, that's what I would like to know.

"Motivation not to miss," Pan says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I grumble angrily against my gag.

"Felix!" Pan call, "Get over here?"

Felix grins wickedly as he gets up to do his master's bidding.

"Is-is-is Felix good, is his aim good?' Henry stutters, and by now I'm screaming curses through my gag, pulling at the ropes around my hands.

"Doesn't matter," Pan says, "You're the one doing the shooting."

"I-I-I don't want to shoot."

Good Boy! I had found a protruding piece on my log and was using that to saw through my ropes. All he had to do was stall a little longer.

Pan ignores him, and tosses the apple to Felix. The Lost Boys start banging their staffs on the ground as the chant for Henry to shoot.

"You won't hit him." Pan says assuredly, as Felix place the apple on his head. I see Henry get a better hold on the crossbow. Oh come on ropes!

"Trust yourself, "Pan urges, "It's exhilarating."

Henry sizes up Felix and takes a shooting stance. Peter, who had joined the chanting, raises his hand to cut the boys off. Henry takes a deep breath, he's ready to fire. My ropes finally fall from my wrists, I manage to pull my gag out just in time for Henry to spin and fire on Pan.

"NO!" Something deep inside me screams. I begin to feel horrorstruck as emotions that are not my own rush to the surface of my mind, urging me to go to Pan. They fill my limbs and I start to move forward, until I see Pan has caught the arrow. The force sighs in relief and snaps back like a rubber band leaving me breathless.

The boys cheer for Henry, and Pan doesn't even look remotely upset. In fact he seems almost proud of Henry.

"Told you it was exhilarating."

And suddenly I'm consumed by anger, furious at Pan for being so nonchalant about almost losing his life. But once again the emotion disappears quickly as it surfaced. I shake it off, and rush to Henry.

"Are you okay, kid?" I ask him pouring over his features.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." I say before turning on Pan. "What the hell was that?"

"Took you longer than I expected to free yourself." Pan says ignoring my question. I bristled at that.

"Bite me."

"Maybe I will love," he whispers in my here, as he walks past me to Henry. I could feel my face blush to the tips of my roots, at his implication. I stutter wordlessly trying to come up with a good reply, but Pan had already moved on. He was leading Henry somewhere, I made to follow but Felix held me back.

"Not you, little fish, you get to come with me."

"Yeah like that's happening pal, where Henry goes I go." I tell him before continuing on my way.

"That's too bad," Felix sighs sarcastically, "I just happen to know a good place for a swim. And considering how long you've been away from the water, little fish, I thought you'd liked to see it."

I stopped short. Dang it, he had me. I did need water. I had been scratching my itchy scales since last night.I look back at the expectant Felix then back to Henry and Pan, contemplating my options. Pan does need Henry for something but after that display I just watched it seemed like Pan was grooming him, which logically meant that Pan wouldn't hurt Henry just, yet. But Pan does seem a little psychopathic, and psychopaths do tend to color outside of the lines. But if I don't get to water and my tail pops out, I'll be no good to Henry. With an angry huff, I spin on my heel and walk back to Felix. He smiles smugly, and grabs his club. He motions me to follow him and we walk off into the jungle. I turn to look at Henry one more time hoping I'm not making a big mistake.

3333333

_Felix's Perspective:_

Pan wanted me to distract Aria, while he spoke with the boy. She fought me at first, but the allure of water won out. She never could resist a good swim.

I whistled a lazy tune, as I lead her through the jungle. She doesn't make a sound, not even a sarcastic comment. I think this was the longest I known her to go without speaking. She hasn't even joined my whistling. I switched tunes hoping to goad her into to joining, the lullaby she sang to the boy. I hear her steps falter.

"Quite the music box you are there." She finally says. I throw her a lazy grin over my shoulder.

"We're almost there."

We keeping going until we reached the waterfall. I hear her sharp intake of breath at the sight.

"You have half an hour." I tell her before sitting down on a rock. I face away from the water to let her have some freedom. She nods eagerly before breaking out into a run. I hear a big splash from her jumping in and I laugh quietly to myself.

She splashes around for a few more minutes, before quieting down. I look over my shoulder to see the glimmer of her blue tail, and her floating on her back. Satisfied she was fine; I turned back to the wilderness that surrounded us.

"_When you're on a holiday, you can't find the words to say. All the things that come to you,  
and I wanna feel it too. On an island in the sun, we'll be playing and having fun. And it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain. Hip, hip," _she sings breaking the silence around us. I shift slightly to hear her better. It's a new song, like the lullaby she sang. It's an odd tune, but I find myself enjoying it.

_"When you're on a golden sea, you don't need no memory. Just a place to call your own, as we drift into the zone. On an island in the sun, we'll be playing and having fun. And it makes me feel so fine,  
I can't control my brain. We'll run away together…We'll spend some time forever…We'll never feel bad anymore…Hip, hip…" _

I smile, before softly whistling to her strange little tune.

3333333

_Henry's Perspective:_

I sat on my log trying not to glance at the scroll Pan had left with me. I want to open it, but that would be letting Pan win.

"What's that?" Mel's voice asks from behind me. I jump in surprise. I look behind and she's staring curiously at the scroll. Her hair was wet, and in a bun on top of her head.

"Where have you been?" I asked accusingly. It's not like Mel to leave me when she's in charge.

"Felix let me go swimming," she says not meeting my eyes

I give her a look.

"Look I'm sorry, but I was scaling up I had to get to water."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Apparently I wasn't invited to your convo with Pan and Felix made it seem like a now or never thing. What did the little bugger want anyway?"

"He says magic is dying, and I'm the key to saving it."

Mel rolls her eyes. She obviously doesn't believe him either.

"What's the scroll's role in all that?" she asks.

"He said it would help me believe him. That he has had this scroll for a very long time and it's the reason why he knows I'm the one."

"Well open the sucker up, "she tells me as she steps over the log and sits down.

"I don't know."

"The more we know the better off we are. Think of it as a spy mission, we need to gather intel."

"Okay," I say and I pick up the scroll. I look at Aria and she motions for me to hurry up

I unfurl the scroll to reveal a hand drawn picture of…me.

"No way," Mel exclaims.

3333333

_All of these reviews have inspired me to write another chapter. As you can see old Aria is starting to seep through. I already have the scene where she remembers written up I just have to find a good place to put it. The song Aria sings at the waterfall is Island in the Sun by Weezer. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. _


	5. Aria of the Sea

Chapter 5: Aria of the Sea

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just Aria._

**AN: So is anybody else reeling from that big reveal on Sunday? I'm really going to need therapy after this show is done with, LOL. Big thanks to all of you, who have added this story! This influx of support has really motivated me to get these chapters out. After today my updates may be more sporadic with the semester coming to an end, but I will do by best not to take too long. And keep a look out for the companion piece, still working on the title, but it should be up by Saturday at the latest. **

_Mel's Perspective:_

After the big scroll reveal, which I'm not entirely sure is the real thing, I grabbed Henry and some soup for dinner. Surprisingly for a bunch of wild boys, the soup wasn't half bad. Henry only took a few spoonfuls of his before laying it aside.

"Come on, Henry, you need to eat."

"I'm not really hungry."

"I didn't ask if you're hungry, I told you to eat." I tell him," If we want to get out of here we need to keep our strength up, so finish your soup or I'll pour down your throat."

Henry sighed, but did what he was told. I nodded my head in approval before returning to my own supper. When I had finished my meal, I watched every bite that went into Henry's mouth making sure he downed it all. Satisfied that his bowl was empty, I take our dishes over to a basin filled with dirty dishes and drop them off.

On my way back to Henry, the clanging of swords captures my attention. I see two of the Lost Boys dueling near the fire. I stand and watch, calculating their dance. The boys aren't great swordfighters, but they're quick and sometimes that's even better.

"Care to join them?"

I jump in fright. I turn and look behind me to see Pan watching me in amusement.

"God, we need to get you a bell." I tell him. He smiles letting out a small laugh.

"Now what would be the fun in that?"

I roll my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, do you want a go?" he asked gesturing to the boys still going at it. I look at them, narrowing my eyes in contemplation.

"I guess one round wouldn't hurt."

Pan gives me another of one of his charmed grins.

"Eric!" he calls out. One of the boys dueling stops, and looks expectantly at Pan. I now recognize him as the boy who replaced Felix as our watchdog last night.

"The mermaid would like to give it a go."

Eric nods; he takes the sword from the other boy and comes over to me and Pan. He hands me the sword by its hilt. I test its weight, before stepping back a ways to maneuver it a bit. It feels good to have a sword in my hand again; it brings back memories from all the voyages I went on with Papa.

"It'll do," I say giving my approval.

"Excellent, "Pan exclaims, "First to draw blood will be declared the winner."

Peter gives us an absolutely wicked look, which makes Eric go white as a sheet. I wasn't too sure how I felt about this, but I wasn't afraid to bleed. I ready myself into a fighting stance. Though I hadn't picked up a sword in over 28 years the stance felt familiar to me. I guess fighting was just like riding a bike.

Eric shakes the terror from him, and gets into position. We circle each other, getting a feel for the other person. I fake a lunge at him and he retaliates with a slashing motion. I easily dart out of his way, hitting his back with the flat of me sword. I grin, utterly enjoying myself, the fight.

Eric straightens himself out and jabs at me, I block his move. We continue to clash swords hit for it. At one point he slashes at my legs, and I see it just in time to jump over the sword. It's then I see my opening, and I jab at him managing to nick his arm. A trickle of blood spills onto the ground. The Lost Boys let out a cheer and Pan looks proudly at me.

"Well, done Aria, seems you still got it."

"Did you doubt my skill with a blade, Pan?" I ask teasingly, still riding high from the fight.

"I had thought you might be a bit rusty, after all your time in Storybrooke."

"Feels like yesterday," I say bouncing on the balls of my feet, "I wouldn't mind going another round."

Pan smiles.

"Maybe another time. Can't have you injuring all my Lost Boys now, can I?"

"Fine," I conceded unhappily. I hand Eric the sword back and return to Henry.

"You're really good, like Pirates of the Caribbean good." Henry tells me excitedly, causing me to chuckle.

"Well I am a pirate."

"Oh, yeah." He says, "Do you think one day you could teach me?"

"I thought David was teaching you."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know all those cool moves like you do. Like the jump thing you did."

I laugh at him again.

"Sure when we get back, I'll teach you everything I know."

Henry's mood suddenly sours.

"Do you think we'll get back?"

"Duh? Like you said your family is really good at finding each other and Regina, well, once she gets an idea in her head she never lets go." I reassure him. Henry smiles at me, the hope returning to his eyes. And I just really hope I'm right.

3333333

_Pan's Perspective:_

I waited impatiently for Aria to wake up. The boy had long since awakened and was eating breakfast by the fire, with Felix close by. After yesterday's duel and the small progress I made with Aria, I was even more eager to put into place the plans I had to help return her memories of Neverland, and of me.

Eventually, she starts to stir and reaches her hand out towards Henry's bed roll. Finding it empty she shoots up looking wildly around for the boy. Her attachment and protectiveness of him was something I had underestimated in my original plans. But with some careful maneuvering I think it can be used to my advantage.

Once she spots the boy by the fire she lets out a sigh of relief. She stretches her arms out, giving me a nice view of her toned stomach. Images of our past nights together flock to my mind, but I quickly shake them away I can't afford to be distracted now and if all goes to plan today I won't have to fall back on my memories to be with Aria.

I continue to watch her as get up and makes her and boy's bed roll. Contented with her work she strides over the bonfire. She ruffles Henry's hair affectionately before taking a seat next to him. She gives a slight nod to Felix in greeting. She was less frosty with him than she was the day before. He'd never admit it, but her cold attitude towards him stung. He had been her caretaker since she was young; having her turn on him was not something he enjoyed.

Felix handed her a bowl of fruit which she took eagerly. I can only assume that he had gathered her favorite fruits for her breakfast. I make sure she's takes a few bites before leaving my spot and head to the bonfire. She looks up when she hears my footsteps, only to look back immediately to her food. Well at least she's not telling me to get lost. I motion with my head for Felix to get up, and I sit adjacent to her and Henry.

"Pan," she greets.

"Aria," I match her, "Henry."

Aria rolls her eyes and goes back to eating her fruit. Seeing she wasn't going to resume the conversation, I offer something I know she can't resist.

"Fancy another swim today?" I ask her. She immediately perks up at the offer, but quickly turns to Henry.

"Is that okay with you, Henry? I can stay if you want me to?"

Since when did Aria start asking for permission from a child?

Henry nods his mouth full from the oatmeal he was eating. She looks back at me.

"A swim would be great, thank-you." She replies, her thank-you slightly sarcastic. I smirk, there she is.

"Come find me once you're done with breakfast and we'll head out."

"We? You mean you're taking me?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asks in an almost teasing tone. I smile and start to get up.

"Find me when you're done." I repeated before walking away.

3333333

Aria came looking for me about a half hour after I left her. Once she had finished her food, she walked Henry back to their bed rolls. She sat with him a bit talking earnestly with him, until she noticed Felix was a few feet away. She immediately shuts-up and glares at him for his intrusion. She whispers something to Henry as she get s up. She then walks over to Felix and from here it looks like she's threatening him. She points to the boy and then back at him, making it clear if the boy gets hurt while she's gone, she's coming after him. I laugh at the sight of a five foot five mermaid threatening my six foot Lost Boy. Satisfied with her threats she began looking for me.

She stops to talk to Eric; by the way she was motioning to his arm I can only assume she's asking about his arm. He says something to make her laugh, and she grabs his arm. He blushes at the contacnt and as he continues to talk to her.

_He's dead_. I'm fuming at how easily he talked to her, and now he's flirting with her. Aria _**IS MINE**_, she's always been mine. The air crackles with electricity, a forewarning of the storm that brews in the air. Felix catches my eye and he smirks guessing my thoughts. I give him a slight nod, an order to take care of it. He smiles, more than happy to carry out this order.

Aria turns to leave Eric, but spins back to ask a question. Eric points towards me. She smiles in thanks and headed for me. She stops a few feet short of me when she sees my mood.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?" she asks cautiously. Cheerios?

"Did you have a nice chat?" I say through my teeth. She turns back to look at Eric.

"Yeah, I was just asking about his arm." She tells me casually.

"Looked a little more than that."

"He was just telling me about another duel he was in when he pants one of your Lost Boys."

I remembered that duel; the shamed boy wouldn't look anyone in the eye for weeks. That still didn't excuse her touching him or him from enjoying it. I pushed off from my tree and indicated for her to follow me. I can't see her eye roll, but I know she did it.

I'm too furious to talk to her, until we are almost half way to the waterfall.

"What do you think of Neverland, Aria?" I ask her over my shoulder.

"It's different than I expected."

"How so?"

"The movies made this place look bright and inviting. You actually got to see the sun."

"The sun hasn't shown here in years."

"Why?"

"No reason to."

It hasn't shown since she left. There was only sunlight in the first place because she liked it. I hear her start to say something, but she stops herself. After a few minutes of silence she starts speaking again.

"You said earlier that you don't allow mermaids on your island." She states, "So why am I here?"

"You'll see."

She huffs in frustration.

"Is what you told Henry true?" she asks shifting tactics, "Do you really need him to save magic?"

"Would I lie?"

"Yes. What do you think Greg and Tamara? Oh wait, that's right they can't answer, 'cause they're dead. After finding out you lied to them."

I let out a soft chuckle.

"That should just show you how important I think Henry is."

"I don't disagree you believe that he's important. I just don't think you're telling the whole story. Since I've woken up from the curse, I've come to learn there is always more to the story than is shown."

"Or maybe it's just that mermaids and pirates are naturally distrustful."

"That's another thing, how do you know so much about me. Papa said he never let me near you when we lived on Neverland."

I stop and look over my shoulder.

"I thought you said you learned to look deeper into the story," I throw her words back at her. She frowns in confusion. Ignoring the desire to clear things up for her, I continue on. Moments later I hear her footsteps behind me. Not too long after our conversation ends we reach the waterfall. Aria eagerly pushes past me to get to the water. She scrambles up a rock formation and swan dives off it, her form perfect as always. The water began to glow signifying her transformation. She surfaced for a second before diving under again, her tail flipping in the air. I had always been mesmerized by her tail. It was deep dark blue that matched her eyes. And her scales had this way of catching that light that made it seem like it was almost sparkling.

Seeing that she was comfortable, I leaned against a rock near the pool. She stayed at the bottom of the pool for a long time, before surfacing with an object in her hand. She had found it. She looks curiously at neckless she's uncovered. It's a small golden conch with a matching chain, my most prized possession after her.

"What have you got there?"

"I don't know," she says contemplatively. She continues to turn it over in her hand.

"Can I see?" I ask. She shrugs and swims over to me. She holds her prize out for me to see.

"Ahh, it's a song shell." I tell her.

"What's that?" she asks cocking her head to the side. A familiar pose for her, she always tilted her head when she was curious about something.

"When a mermaid is born, her parents will pick a shell out for the child. Merpeople will then come from miles around to sing their wishes for the child into the shell. Their songs combined together to form the baby's song, it's their being, everything that they are. The greatest show of trust a merpson can give is by giving their song to someone. It shows they trust the person to take care of them forever." I explain to her.

I can remember the day she gave me hers. She was going on one of her father's jobs and I didn't want her to leave, I knew the Captain didn't like that we were together and I feared he was planning on leaving her in the other world. She told me I was being silly, that she had always come back before. When she saw I wasn't convinced she unclasped her song shell from her neck. She told me she would always come back for this, even more so for the wearer. Today was the first time I had ever taken it off.

"Put the shell next to your ear, you'll be able to hear the mermaid's song." I tell her.

She does as I say, and place the shell up against her ear. I could faintly hear the music from where she was. It was an aria, a melody that that encompassed the sounds of the sea in the purest form of her voice. She looks confused at first, but then an onslaught of emotions flashes in her eyes. I can see something spark, and I get a glimpse of the old Aria, my Aria. It grows stronger and stronger, I can see her surfacing, but Aria then drops the shell like it burned her. Tears are streaming down her face. She moves to wipe them.

"Why I am I crying?" she asks. I watch as my Aria recedes and _Melody _come back. It didn't work.

I don't answer her.

"It's time to get back."

She frowned at me.

"Do you need a hand up?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I'm good. I just have to grab the shell first." She tells me before lowering herself in the water. She resurfaces with it around her neck. Maybe showing it to her wasn't a complete waste of time. Despite her saying she didn't need help, I offer her my hand. She rolls her eyes at me, but takes it anyway. Together we get her out of the water onto the shore of the pool.

"Thanks."

I nod. I watch as her tail shrinks and split in half. The scales recede and turn back to her panted legs. Seeing that she was okay to walk, I reach my hand down to help her up.

"Let's go." I say pulling her along into the jungle. A few minutes later I can't help but smile when I noticed she still hadn't pulled away.

3333333

_Henry's Perspective: _

Melody was gone longer than she was yesterday, and I'm starting to worry that Pan has done something to her. I go over to Felix, who had stuck close to me all day.

"When will Pan and Melody be back?" I ask him. He looks up from the basket he was weaving and smirks to himself.

"Soon."

I huff, knowing I won't get any more from him. I go back to our sleeping rolls and sit down on the tree root next to them. I wait a little longer and just when I'm about to ask Felix again where Mel is, I see Pan and her enter the camp. Pan points to a Lost Boy and whispers something to her. She snorts, and brings her hand up to cover her mouth. That's when I notice her other hand is in Pan's. What happened while they were gone?

Something catches Pan's attention and he raises the hand that he had been holding and places a kiss on the back of it. Mel pulls it back in disgust, causing a dark look to cross his face.

"What the hell, Pan?' I hear her yell before she stomps off. She continues to stomp her way over to me.

"What was that"" I ask her.

"Hell, if I know! And I don't particularly want to know how that psychopath's mind works." She fumes.

She plops down Indian style on her bedroll with her arms crossed.

"How was your swim?"

Mel's jaw clenches.

"Exhausting," she answers, "I need a nap. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Wake me for dinner."

"Okay."

With that she gets falls back on her bed roll and turns on her side. I don't really think she's napping. She does this at home too. When she's upset she'll just lie down and close herself off. Pan must have really made her mad. I wouldn't want to be him when she got up.

3333333

There seemed to be some kind of party going on at dinner. Neither Mel nor I knew what it was for. Mel had gotten up a few hours after lying down. The sound of the Lost Boys beating on their drums caused her to go investigate. She marched right up to Pan and demanded to know what was going on. He just smirked, which I knew would irritate her more, and asked her if she had ever seen a party before. She did not take that well. After yelling at him, she spun on her heel and came back to me.

Soon after tah she saw one of the Boys dishing out food, and went to go get some. Once again she made me eat all that she had brought me. She asked if I wanted seconds but I shook my head. She shrugged, and went over to the bonfire to get more. She stayed over there and watched the Lost Boys' wild dance as she ate. She looked like she wanted to join them, but she held herself back. I turned my back on all of them, having no desire to take part in the festivities.

"Don't you want to join in the celebration, Henry?" Pan's asks, coming to sit next to me.

"Not really in the mood to celebrate."

"Not it the mood to celebrate? This whole party is to celebrate you?

"Me?" I ask distrustfully, "Why?"

"Because you've come to save magic of course." Pan says as though this is the most obvious thing in the world. I give him a look.

"And I can't think of a reason that deserves celebration more than that." Pan continues, "Because look at them."

"I'm not like them. Or you."

"Sure you are. You're still a boy. Maybe a song will get you on your feet."

Pan pulls a set of pipes from his belt and begins to blow in them. I think they are broken because they don't make any sound. From the corner of my eye I see Aria perk up.

"Sorry I don't hear anything."

Pan looked surprised.

"Interesting," he says, "you see this pipe's enchanted Henry. It can only be heard by certain children."

"Like who?"

Pan starts to answer but something catches his attention. He moves to get up.

"You'll find out soon enough." He says before leaving, "I promise."

After he leaves I can't help but think, I really don't want to find out.

3333333

_Mel's Perspective: _

The festivities went on for hours, and I took it all in from the safety of the bonfire. Even when the fire and the party dimmed, I didn't return to Henry. I couldn't face him like this. My emotions were all over the place after my trip with Pan. Feelings that I was sure were not my own battled against my brain. I didn't know what to think. On one hand I was repulsed by Pan, but one the other it felt good to have his hand wrapped around mine. I felt safe, protected, even cared for. But he kidnapped me and Henry. And He killed Greg and Tamara. Yes they were crazy cult members, but they didn't deserve to die.

Everything about today felt oddly familiar. Like my trip with Pan to the waterfall had been a usual occurrence. Had Papa lied to me? Had I spent more time on the island than he let on? And that song shell, why did I feel so connected to it? Could it possibly be mine song? If it's so important to a mermaid, why would I leave it at the bottom of a pool? I continued to contemplate everything that had happened, when suddenly my world went hazy quickly truning darker and dark…..

3333333

I was having as strange dream I was being jostled around on a horse, and for some reason the Dark One and Henry's dad were there too. It had to be the weirdest dream I ever had, and the worst part is I don't even remember falling asleep. The sounds of the Lost Boys picking up their celebration seeps through into my dream, pulling me out of it. I wake up to see Pan watching me and Henry. Well that's not creepy at all. It's absolutely normal behavior.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"You two fell asleep." Pan answers.

"We did?"

"Don't worry; it was just a little cat nap. The night is still young!"

"Wait I remember something…" Henry starts. "My dad…"

Pan looks tense when Henry mentions Neal.

"When I was asleep I could have sworn I heard my dad calling for me." Henry continues.

I frown in confusion, I had that dream too.

"Really?" Pan asks intrigued.

"It must have been a dream."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because…because my dad's dead." Henry's voice chokes with emotion. Pan looks sad for a moment.

"I'm sorry Henry, it makes sense for us to dream about things we've lost and the things we hope for." Pan tells Henry, casting a glance at me.

"Like your father being alive or your mother coming to find you." Pan continued. Buddy, the last one is a thing, deal with it. "But eventually you'll find new things to dream about. And when you do, they'll start to come true."

"How do you know?"

"Yeah evil Yoda, how do you know?" I ask. Pan shoots me a look.

"Because that's what I did, and now you're here. Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born, you can bring that magic back Henry. And we can be your family."

Pan then get out of his crouch and Henry follows suit. With a huff and a suspicious glare, I get up after them.

"I like to play a song," Pan announces to the camp, "A song for our guests of honor, Henry and Aria."

Pan moves the pipes he had been holding to his mouth, blowing in to them. They make the same haunting sound I had heard earlier. I find beauty in the darkness of the melody, and let it flow through my limbs. I find myself readying myself to join the Lost Boys' wild dance. I find an empty space and join the circle. Henry follows suit.

"You can hear the music now," Pan calls out, "Can't you Henry?"

His question causes me to falter, and I'm consumed by the idea that this was a very bad thing.

3333333

_ Well there you have it; Chapter 's plans are now in motion to get Aria to remember her time on Neverland. My plan is to have the big reveal in the next chapter. Just an interesting little tidbit since I brought up the song shell thin. An aria is a long accompanied song for a solo voice. It's something you would usually hear in an opera. That's kind of what I had in mind for Aria's song; it's like an opera of the sea. I also wanted to mention that I started a new OUAT Pan community called Pan's Lost Girl. It contains some of my favorite Pan/OC stories, as well as Never Never Neverland. I highly recommend checking out these other great stories and feel free to recommend stories that you like. Well that's all for now. Just please review and keep a look out for my still unnamed companion piece. _


	6. Special Chapter- Neverland Tails

There should be a Captain in there Somewhere

**AN: Here's the first chapter in my companion piece, it's an extended scene from Aria's dream from Chapter Four. Enjoy!**

"Aria Jones, where are you going?" the ship's Captain demanded of his daughter. A teenaged redheaded girl turned her back to look at him with smirk on her face that reminded the Captain of **HIM**.

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere." She answered, before pushing of the ship's rail and falling into the ocean below. He sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. His daughter was getting more wildly out of hand, as of late.

He moved over to the rail and watched as his daughter surfaced for moment. She gave her tail a tentative flip, before diving under the waves. He could only assume that she was going to** HIM**. He continued to look out at the ocean, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see her. He was her father he would always worry, especially when she was around **HIM.**

"She'll be okay, Captain," his pudgy first mate says coming up behind him.

"She better be," the Captain growls, "Or the Crocodile won't be the only one on my list."

3333333

The mermaid reached the island in record time, dragging herself up the shore. Once she had escaped the waves, her tail began to recede, reforming into legs. She turns over and gives her legs a good shaking, trying to rid them of their stiff feeling. She then stands up scanning the jungle for someone. Once it's clear, there's no one there, she huffs. She straightens her clothing and runs her fingers through her hair, getting the wet knots out. Satisfied with her groominh, she heads into the dense foliage.

She tramps through the jungle on a drifting path, still not finding who she was looking for. After a half hour of aimless wandering, she scowls and turns west. Her path was surer than before. She continued on her trail until she reaches a clearing.

The clearing was star shaped, too perfectly cut to be natural. Creamy white flowers, with an ethereal glow, grow from vines tightly wrapped around the trees. But other than her and the fauna, the glade was empty.

"Sulking doesn't become you, love." The girl taunts the air. The air around her crackles around her in response. Out of nowhere a wavy brown haired boy appears behind her. He wears a dark look on his face. She smirks feeling his presence.

"You're back." He states darkly.

"I told you I would be." She said turning around to face him

"It wasn't you who I doubted."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"You do doubt me; I told you not even my father could keep me away. Haven't I proven that?"

The boy turns his head, the dark look still there. He knows she's right, but the very thought of losing her drove him mad.

With a shake of her head the girl went up to the boy, and grabbed one of his hands. With the other, she reaches up for the chain that rested around his neck. She pulls out a golden conch shell that he had tucked under his tunic. She turns it over, looking at it with a smile on her face.

"Do you remember when I first let you hear my song?" she asked softly.

The boy doesn't answer; he just moves his head to look at her.

"It was lyrical, more reminiscent of a babbling brook than the sea from which I came." She describes, "And then, I fell in love with you."

The boy tilts his head, his features softening, wondering where she was going with this.

"It began to change, from the light and airy tune I was born with to something deeper, stronger even. It began to sound more like a stormy ocean, capturing all of its dark beauty. And you know what I realized?

"What?"

"That it wasn't my song anymore it was ours. Listen." The girl tells him putting the shell up to his ear. The notes of her aria drift into his ear. It was a song that was very much like her, but then a second song begins to intertwine with hers, and the boy recognizes something of himself in it. The two melodies combined together to form a new song, one that was equal in both darkness and beauty. The boy was floored, knowing that the combination of their songs meant their souls were now joined. The girl lets the shell drop, knowing her point had been made.

"I love you Peter Pan, and we're made of something a lot stronger than you think."

Peter looks down into her eyes, one corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile.

"So it would seem." He answers. He then leans down to capture her lips with his own, pouring all his emotions into it. She sighs and eagerly responds. Yes, they were made of something stronger, a lot stronger.


	7. Once Upon a Dream

**Chapter Six: Once Up on Dream**

_Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT and affiliated characters._

**AN: My companion piece, Neverland Tails, has been posted. It gives a bit of a background into Aria and this story. Let me know what you guys want to read about. Storybrooke? Aria growing up? Aria and Pan? ETC. **

**I love dance with the fairies in the 2003 Peter Pan movie, so I used as inspiration for the scene where Aria remembers so please enjoy! **

**Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed it's meant a lot. **

**3333333**

_Mel's Perspective: _

_I woke up with my head resting on his strong chest. His hand was absent mindedly stroking my hair. I sighed in contentment. _

_ "Morning, love." An eerily familiar British voice greeted._

_ "Morning," I said in return snuggling closer to him, "How 'bout we stay in bed all day?" _

_ "We have to get up."_

_ "No, we don't." _

_ He chuckled._

_ "See the way I see it, is your King of this island," I said moving so I straddled his waist, "And if we want to stay in bed all day, who's going to dumb enough to argue with you."_

_ I leaned down to give him a deep kiss. His hands went to my waist as he leaned up to be able to kiss me better._

_ "I like the way you think, love." He said breaking our kiss. He flips me over and captures my lips again._

I woke up in a sweat. I could still feel the mystery man's hand on my body. How they moved like they knew every inch. I could still feel the pressure of his lips on mine, and I wanted more. I throw my covers, and got up knowing I was not going to be able to sleep after that dream.

I look over at the cooking fire and see Felix sitting there sharping his knives again. I wonder if he had gone out for fruit yet. I made my way over to see.

"Morning, littlefish," Felix said. I made a face at the nickname he had given me.

"Morning, Scarface. How's your little friend?" I served back. He gave me a blank look, missing the reference. I smile at my victory and sit down next to him.

"Your fruit is over there." Felix said pointing to a barrel a few feet away.

"You couldn't tell me that before I sat down?" I ask him. He smirks at me and goes back to his task. Sometime I hated him. I sighed and got up to grab a few pieces of fruit from the wooden tub. I took my hoard back to where Felix was sitting, but this time I sat across from the smug Felix. He snickered when he saw where I sat.

"Glad I amuse you."

He just smiled. I rolled my eyes and bit into one of my pieces of fruit. I still don't know what it is, but I love it. It's got a sweet mango-y/ peach flavor. I should really take some seeds with me for when we go back. I think I'm addicted.

"Morning, mermaid." Pan said from behind. That voice!

_"Morning, love." _

He was the voice in my dream. Did I just have a sex dream about Pan? I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Oh you know, early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise." I tell him. God what's wrong with me.

Pan smirked, at my word vomit. He took a seat next to me snatching one of my pieces of fruit.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!'

"And now you're not."

I stuck my tongue out at him, causing Pan to laugh at me.

"Would you care for a swim after breakfast?"

I nodded eagerly; my daily swims were some of the only entertainment I got all day.

"Good, we'll head out when you're done with your breakfast."

He looked down at my collection of fruit in amusement. It was almost like this was a usual sight for him.

"Fine, but only if Henry is up."

"He'll be fine, Aria."

I gave him a look.

"You could just leave him a note."

I gave him another look. There is no way that was going to happen. Pan seemed to know what I was thinking and his smile grew at the unspoken challenge.

333333

_Henry's Perspective:_

When I woke up, Mel's bed roll was empty and a note was resting on her pillow.

_Kid,_

_ Sorry, didn't want to wake you. Pan's taking me swimming again. Eric is under strict instructions to watch out for you or die. Same goes for you if you don't eat. Be back soon. _

_ Love, Mel_

I sighed in frustration, as I threw my blanket off. I didn't like it when Mel wasn't here. Maybe I'll see if I can go with her next time. I've never seen her tail before. When we were in Storybrooke she'd usually go out for a swim while I was at school. I guess I'll ask when she gets back.

I stood up and I made my bedroll, knowing Mel would yell at me.

_"Just because we live in the wild doesn't mean we have to act to like it." _She told me last time I didn't make my bedroll. I made sure to tuck my corners in the way Mel liked them and went off to find breakfast. I headed to the cooking fire, where Eric sat. He looked up from the wooden figurine he was carving and nodded in greeting. I nodded back, I didn't know him as well as Mel did and didn't feel comfortable talking to him. I grabbed myself a bowl and dished out some of the porridge that the Boys had made. It was disgusting but it was all that they had. Mel never ate the stuff; Felix always brought her fresh fruit for breakfast. If I didn't know any better I'd say Felix liked my sister.

I took my bowl back to our designated area and ate everything just like Mel told me too. Even though she wasn't there, it was like I could feel her eyes on my daring me not to listen to her. When I had finished I put my bowl down next to my feet and waited for my sister to return.

3333333

An hour had gone by and Mel still wasn't back. It made me nervous that she was Pan for so long. I was afraid he might do something to her. He still hadn't told us what he needed her for. I knew if I went to look for her Eric would either drag be back or be killed by Mel when she returned, so I stayed where I was.

I looked over across the camp and saw some of the Lost Boys were climbing a rope. They were racing each other to the top. I recognized one of them as the boy Eric was fighting the other day, and the other was one of the Boys I hadn't met.

"Ow!" I exclaim feeling a sharp poke in my back. I whirl around to see a Lost Boy pointing a spear at me. The boy let out a scoff.

"So you're the kid Pan has been looking for all this time?" the Boy asked stabbing his spear at the air each word he spoke. I got up so I could back away from him.

"Ask him." I answered taking another step back. The boy let another small laugh before lunging at me with this spear. I manage to jump out of the way.

"STOP IT!" I yell.

"If you can't handle this, how are you going to handle what Pan has in store for you?"

I looked down to see a stick at me feet, I look back up and the boy mocking indicates for me to pick it up. Keeping my eyes on him I grab it and ready myself like Grandpa taught me. Once I was ready the boy swings his own stick at me. I manage to block his blows, but just barely and the boy knew it.

"Not bad." Pan's voice commends. I look over to see Pan emerging from the jungle, his arm flung out to stop Mel from coming over. She was looking at him with a scowl on her face. Pan whispered something in her ear; she stiffens at the close contact but stands down. Pan looked smug at her compliance and turned back to us.

"But wouldn't be more fun with real swords?" he asked walking over grabbing Mel's hand as he did.

"I've never used a real sword."

"And you won't today, either." Mel told me before turning to Pan, "He's not using a real sword."

"Oh come on, Aria, the boy had to learn sometime, you can't coddle him forever."

Mel doesn't like that, she tries to pull her hand out of Pan's but he wouldn't let her. She gives him one of her fiercest glares. Pan just ignores her.

"This is Neverland, and you have the heart of the Truest Believer. You can use whatever you want. You just need to believe Henry." Pan said moving my sword arm into a more defensible position. "Close your eyes and believe your holding a real sword."

I did what he told me and imagined the sword Grandpa used in my storybook. I felt a cackle in the air, and the Boys gasped around me. I opened my eyes and there was the sword I had imagined. It was a real sword, Pan was right. I looked toward Mel, who looked at the sword in awe.

"What are you waiting for? Go on." Pan said. I took a step forward and swung at the Lost Boy, He jumped back. Pan and the Boys urged me on, and I sliced the boy's wooden sword half, then again. I took one last swing and cut his cheek. Pan was right this was exhilarating.

Then the boy turned towards me and I saw what I did to him, and the high I was on crashed. I did that. I dropped my sword in disgust.

"I'm sorry it was an accident." I apologized to him.

"Henry, don't you know the best part of being a Lost Boy? We never apologize." Pan said handing the sword back to me. He turned me to face the boys, "Come on."

I held my sword high proudly at the Boys cheered; it did feel good to fight on my own to be accepted by other kids. I glanced at Mel, who Pan had left when he grabbed my sword. She looked both proud and disappointed. Eventually, she walked away leaving me to the cheering crowds.

3333333

_Mel's Perspective:_

Later in the evening, Pan sought me out. I saw him coming towards me with that swagger of his. He wore that cocky smile of his that I had come to know quite well over the past week. His green eyes were alight with mischief, and I had a burning desire to run my hair through his brownish locks. And…and…what am I saying? This is Pan we are talking about. He kidnapped us, he's killed people, he kills my patience, he's got a killer accent that… BAD MEL, BAD!

These feelings had been growing stronger and stronger lately, ever since I found that song shell a few days ago. No matter how much I have tried to suppress it, it keeps resurfacing. Like that god awful dream I had this morning. And ever since that first time he took me to the pool I've found myself less hostile to him. I've even let him hold my hand when he leads me through the forest. I shake these thoughts away as Pan gets closer. His smirk had gotten larger almost like he knew the directions of my thoughts. I scowl at him.

"And here I thought we were actually getting along." Pan greets, talking a seat next to me.

"He wasn't ready." I tell him cutting to the chase. "He wasn't ready for a real sword."

"He did fine Aria."

"No, he got lucky, now he's going to think every fight is going to be like that."

Pan rolled his eyes at my concerns.

"He'll learn soon enough that it won't be easy, unless you keep treating him like a baby."

"He's my little brother, that's how I'm supposed to treat him." I argue.

"You never worried this much when Tootles was learning to fight." He said under his breath.

"That's 'cause Tootles was trained by me." I said automatically. Once it came out of my mouth, I frowned. Where did that come from? I didn't even know which of the Boys Tootles was. Pan smiled at my brain spasm.

"Come on I want to show you something." Pan said getting up. He reaches his hand out to help me up. Ignoring Pan, I turn to look at Henry who was sitting with some of the Lost Boys.

"Nothing is going to happen to him."

"You said that last time, and he got into a fight."

"Eric can watch him." Pan said with a smirk.

"Yeah cause again that worked so well the last time."

"Fine, I'll have Felix keep an eye on him. "

I bit my lip contemplatively. At least when Felix watched him he didn't nearly get stabbed. I look over at Henry again.

"He'll be fine, Aria," he said exasperation evident in his voice. I let out a huge sigh and take Pan's hand.

"This better be good Pan." I tell him. He just grinned and pulled me with him.

3333333

_Pan's Perspective: _

I had her, I had my Aria back. But as soon as she appeared, she disappeared. I watched her recede like a wave into the ocean. But it gave me hope that getting her back for good was possible. I decided to up my game and take her to a special place.

"Where are we going, Pan?" she asked after we started out.

"You'll see."

I could hear her huff in frustration. I grin, before reaching back to grab her hand. I keep a hold of it as we continue on. About a half hour later we enter the star-shape clearing.

"Here we are." I announce. She emerges out of the forest into the clearing. She looks around looking for something.

"This used to be one of your favorite places on the island."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. I chuckled at her tone.

"Sing." I told her.

"What?"

"Sing?"

"Sing what?"

"Anything, just sing."

Aria rolled her eyes at me, before putting on her thinking face. The one where the tip of her tongue sticks out. After a moment, she opens her mouth and starts to sing.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem…But if I know you, I know what you'll do…You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…"

As she sang the flowers I had created for her began to open, releasing a golden dust. The dust danced to her tune, swirling around in the air. Once she noticed it, she stopped singing, but the tune still rang through the glade.

"It's amazing," she exclaimed. Awe written all over her face.

"I made this place for you; it was a gift for your fifteenth birthday."

"It's beautiful, Peter." She thanked me using my first name, for the first time she since she arrived on the island. I grinned at her, before taking a bow.

"May I have this dance, milady?" I asked offering her my hand. She tilts her head to the side, considering her next move.

"You may," she decided taking my hand. She then places her other hand on my shoulder. I responded by wrapping my arm around her waist, placing my hand on the small of her back. I pulled her in close, wanting to feel her body against mine. She shivers at the close contact and I can't help but smirk at her reaction.

"Relax, love." I whisper in her ear. I then took the first step into the dance, leading her through one of our favorite waltzes. She took to it easily and with a practiced step though I was sure _Melody Roberts_ never had a lesson in her life.

We continued to dance amidst the lights and Aria's strange tune. It wasn't too long before I felt our feet leaving the ground. Aria didn't notice her attention was focused solely on me.

"Look down, love." I instructed her. She gave me a quizzical glance before doing as I told her. She squealed and gripped me tighter.

"We're flying," she said with a laugh. I smiled at her, happy that I could make her laugh. I tuck a hair behind her ear, before leaning in closer.

"Happy thoughts." I teased. I was aware of the books written about me and I knew they were some of her favorites. I knew she would like the reference. She rolled her eyes at me with a small smile.

She was a vision, my Aria. The moon's light caught her eyes just the right way to make them glow. Her long red hair flew freely in the hair. And all I wanted to do was kiss her, to run my hands all over her. To get them stuck in her hair. For her to look at me and to know who I am. My eyes kept flickering between her lips and eyes silently begging for permission. She nodded. I could feel joy coursing all through my body as I dove for her lips hungrily. She returns my kiss, but it's very cautious and unsure. But at this moment I'll take what I can get. I removed my hand from her grasp to capture her face to bring her closer. I bit her bottom lip, before sucking it in to sooth it. Her hands moved to my hair, tangling themselves in my locks. I clutched her hip in response. She moaned softly in my mouth. That sound did in my resolve to take this slow. I slip one of my hands under her shirt, when all of the sudden she pulls away.

She's gasping for air, just as I am. I look into her eyes seeing if I did something wrong. A million of things seemed to be passing through her mind. She clutches her head in pain.

"Aria…"

Then the pain just stops and she looks up at me in wonderment. She raises her hands to cup my face, her right thumb running over my jaw. She's looking at me like she thought she'd never see me again. Could it be…

"Hello, Lost Boy." She whispered.

"You're back." I breathe. She nods and I go for her lips again. She kisses me back with fervor, not the tentative kisses she had given me moments ago.

"I missed you." I whispered against her lips.

"I know." she replied. I chuckle before leaning down to rub my nose against hers.

"Nobody will ever take you from me again." I declared, anger tinting my tone.

"Good," she said," Because I never want to be without you again."

"So it's a deal then?'

"It's a deal." She promises before kissing me again. The kiss quickly grew deeper and more passionate.

"Let's go to our place." I murmur against her ear.

She nodded and we disappear in a cloud of smoke.

3333333

_Henry's Perspective: _

Mel had left with Pan again, but she didn't say where. Felix only told me they'll be back eventually. Mel never leaves without telling me good-bye, and she's done it twice today. At least the first time she wrote a note. I was bored out of my mind waiting for her to come back. To pass the time I started drawling in the dirt with my new sword. I finished off my picture of my house, when I felt something bump me. I turn around to see the boy from earlier.

"I don't want to fight, okay."

"I didn't come to fight," he says, "I came to deliver a message."

He then pushes me back away from the Boys close by.

"Your family is here," the boy said.

"What?" I asked.

"They're on the island trying to find you."

"You—you're making this up, cause of your cheek. You're trying to get back at me. "

"I'm not making it up," he said reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a round mirror thing, "Look."

I take the mirror from him. Inside the mirror are Emma and Mary Margaret. My mom pops into view seconds later.

"Henry, are you okay?" Mom asks.

"Henry, can you hear me?" Emma says jumping in

"Mom?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm here too, Henry." Grandma adds.

"No this is a trick."

"No! No! This is not a trick. This is real." Emma reassures. "Kid it's Operation Cobra: Rescue. It's us."

"You're here?"

"Yes, and we're coming to get you and Mel." Emma tells me. I hear a noise behind me. I see Felix making his way over to me

"There's someone coming. It's Felix I got to go."

They try to stop me, but he's getting closer and I have to get rid of the mirror. I throw it on the ground behind me. That proves it; Pan was lying to me about everything. I had to tell Mel. Where was she?

3333333

_ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really had fun writing it all out, especially the scene where Aria truly remembers everything. This is from the episode Good Form and I know Pan tries to get Hook to make a deal with him that doesn't happen in this story, because Peter is extremely pissed at him for taking Aria away and he doesn't want him on his island. The song Aria sings is of course 'Once upon a Dream' from Sleeping Beauty and I don't own it. Please review!_


	8. Home Again

**Chapter 7: Home Again**

_**AN:**__ I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I absolutely loved the fairy dance in Peter Pan (2003) and I thought it would be a perfect way for Aria to remember. I hope to get a chapter out in Neverland Tails that tells her side of things. This will be a short chapter, because I like for each of my chapters to follow an episode and there were not a lot of Pan scenes in "Ariel." The next chapter should be longer. _

_So I'm pretty sure my heart died in that season finale. Season Five better be freaking awesome to make up for it. _

**Time-twilight: I hope to have that chapter you requested out by the end of this week.**

**Kissthatgirl407: Thank-you so much for your review. I was unsure how the mermaid thing would go over, because I've never read one where the girl was one. So I'm glad you mentioned it. **

_Keep sending your ideas for one-shots; I would love to hear them._

3333333

_Aria's Perspective:_

I woke up to the feeling of fingertips tracing patterns on my bare hip. I sigh in contentment and snuggle closer to the body the hand belonged to. A chuckle vibrated through his chest.

"Morning, love." Peter greeted before I felt the pressure of his lips on my forehead.

"Mornings should be outlawed, especially when the nights are so much more fun." I answer kissing his shoulder.

"I concur; the nights are much much much more fun."

I open my eyes to see him wearing a very wicked smile.

"You know," I start beginning to walk two of my finger down his chest, "The sun isn't fully up yet, we could play pretend and say it's night time."

Peter's grin grew even wider. Then suddenly he's hovering over me.

"That, love," he says kissing my shoulder.

"Is a very," He says moving up from my shoulder to my neck.

"Exhilarating idea." He says capturing my lips. I smirk against lips, before flipping us both over.

"Let's play then, Lost Boy." I whisper before nipping on his pulse point.

3333333

_Felix's Perspective: _

The boy was still asleep when I awoke and Little Fish's bedroll was empty. It looked like it hadn't been slept in, either. She would never leave the boy unattended all night; she didn't even like leaving him for her swimming trips. Pan said he was taking her someplace to help her rem-

Pan never fails. He must have gotten her to remember. Then there was no way that Pan would be relinquishing her so soon after her return. I shivered at the thought of what Pan and my Little Fish were probably doing.

She'll be hungry when she gets back to camp though, she'll want starfruit. Even _Melody _was addicted to the stuff. I grabbed my club and headed into the jungle. I was walking to the starfruit grove when a speeding mass took me down. I land on my back taking the brunt of our fall.

"Felix!" her voice exclaims as she hugs me. She looks up at me with smiling eyes. _Her_ eyes. Little Fish's eyes.

"Little Fish." I breathed. She nodded.

"Hey, big brother."

I gave her a small smile.

"Is there any particular reason you assaulted me?"

She shook her head wearing a mischievous smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and dump her off me. I then got up and offered her my hand.

"I assume you want fruit."

"Uhh…Duh. Do you even know me?" she said taking my hand. I hoisted her up.

"Come on, I was just heading to the grove." I say with a smile.

"Sweet." She answered. I picked up my club and threw it over my shoulder, before indicating with my head for her to follow me. I start walking and a moment later she catches up, taking my hand in her own. I smiled to myself, I won't ever admit it out loud but I missed her holding my hand as we walked. She had been doing it for so long; my hand didn't feel right unless it was holding something. My little sister was finally back, and if Pan or I have anything to say about, she will never be taken from us again.

3333333

_Henry's Perspective: _

Mel never came back last night. I waited up most of the night for her, until Felix forced me to go to bed. I spent the rest of the night tossing around. My family was here on the island looking for us, but now Mel was missing. With Pan, too. I didn't like how looked at her like, like she was a possession. It was creepy, and I still didn't know how she fit in his plan to save magic.

When I woke up, Mel's bedroll was still empty and it looked like she hadn't slept in it. I l scan the camp for anyone else, but both Felix and Eric were gone too. And I didn't see the boy who brought me that mirror. I sighed and went to look for breakfast, knowing wherever Mel was she would be upset if I didn't eat something. I managed to scrounge up a coconut. I had looked for the fruit Felix had been getting for Mel, but there were none there. I took my breakfast and went back to our spot.

An hour later, Mel arrived back to camp. She had a fruit in one hand and Felix's hand in the other. Why was she holding his hand? I thought she hated him. Felix laughed silently at something she said to him. He looked almost happy at the attention she gave him. Some of the Boys started to notice them, and got up with smiles on their face. One of the smaller Boys rushed to Mel, crushing her in a hug. She leaned down and kissed his head. The others came up and either hugged her or stood awkwardly around her smiling away. One of the taller Boys whispered something in her ear that caused her to laugh.

The Lost Boys then led her to the fire; the smaller boy still clung to her as the others pulled her along. As soon as she sat down they all tried to grab her attention, and began talking over each other. The entire time she didn't look over at me once. She didn't come give me a hug, or demand to know if I ate breakfast. It was like she didn't care. That's when I noticed her clothes. She had lost her blue tunic shirt and jeans and replaced them with a green tank top that had a hood and a pair of brown leggings. She had the same wild look to her as the Lost Boys did. They only thing about her that looked anything like my sister were the leather cuff she always wore and her black pirate style boots. Had she gone to the dark side?

I continued to watch them trying to figure out what was going on, when Pan arrived. Mel looked up, and the hugest smile I had ever seen on her face appeared. She leapt up and made her way over to him. He held his arms out to her and she stepped into them wrapping her arm around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. And what was even worse the seeing someone, Pan, kissing my sister was seeing her kissing him back. She pulled way after a moment, one life scarring moment, and rubs her nose against this. She says something to him, and he smiles before saying something back. He rubs his nose against hers again. He then drops his arm around her waist and leads her back to the fire. When she's distracted by one of the Boys he looks over at me and smirks. The message is clear, _I win_. Win what? And what's gotten into my sister? Has she gone over to the dark side?

3333333

_Peter's Perspective: _

Everything was working according to plan. Emma knew that Neal was alive and it was only a matter of time before their secrets tore them apart. The only hitch in this plan was that I had to leave Aria, for a while. I made sure she was sound asleep before sneaking out to meet Felix and some other boys. I magic-ed us away to a good vantage point for us to watch the heroes.

"Look at them go," I say to Felix, putting down my spyglass, "so determined to find their missing friend. "

"Speaking of that friend. What should we do with Neal?" Felix asked.

"It's time to move him. Take him to the Echo Caves." I order. Felix turns to the Boys to direct them and I watch our heroes. They will not succeed in their mission. I won't let them. I finally found the Heart of the Truest Believer. And more importantly Aria was back home, where she belonged.

"The game is about to get interesting." I say to myself.

3333333

_Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be longer I promise. I don't know when it will be out though this week is my last week of the semester so of course everything is due. But I know I will get some chapters up in Neverland Tails this week, so keep a look out for those. And please send me your suggestion for future chapters. _


	9. Tempest in a Tea Cup

Chapter Eight: A Tempest in a Teacup

**AN:** _There's a paper I should be writing right now, but I don't feel like it. So here's another glorious chapter in Never Never Neverland. Hold on because this one is a long one. _

3333333

_Aria's Perspective: _

I stretched my hand out searching for another body, but I found nothing. I opened my eyes and saw that Peter's side of the bed is empty. I frowned before pushing myself up on my elbows to look around the dark treehouse for him. Not seeing him, I turned over and threw the covers off. I guess I'll have to go look for him. I reached for Peter's shirt that I had thrown on the ground earlier in the night and grab a pair of pants off the ground too. As I start to put the shirt on, the door to the treehouse creeps open slowly. I look over my shoulder to see Peter trying to sneak in.

"Where have you been?" I ask causing him to jump.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asks, ignoring my question.

"I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry, love," Peter says coming over to kiss my forehead, "I had business to take care of."

"What kind of business?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, love, the Lost Boys were up to their usual tricks." He answers kissing below my ear. He was trying to distract me, I knew he was but he was really good at it. And I couldn't find myself caring enough to stop him.

"Should I expect any more interruptions tonight?" I ask him, gasping as he bites my neck.

"No, I think they've learned their lesson." He said with a chuckle.

"Good, because I'm suddenly wide awake."

He grins against my neck and continues to make his way down to my shoulder as he pushes me back down on the bed. He pulls away the collar of my shirt to get better access. One of his hands creeps under my shirt and tugs at by breast. His mouth captures my gasp, and he manages to slip his tongue in. His tongue battles mine for control. It felt exhilarating. I'll just worry about what he's up to, tomorrow.

3333333

"Love. Love, you got to get up." Peter says to me. I groan and bury myself under my pillow. Peter chuckled.

"Come on, I'll have Felix get you some starfruit for breakfast."

"I'm up." I say springing from the bed. I should probably be embarrassed by my addiction, but there are just too good. Peter chuckled again, before sobering up with a lustful look at my frame. I point a finger at him.

"No! You said we had to get up." I tell him.

"Oh I'm definitely up, love." He said suggestively.

"You're horrible. Get out." I tell him pointing at the door. He smirks and gives me one more appreciative glance, before doing what I ordered him too. I shake my head. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with that boy.

3333333

I chuckled at being kicked out of the treehouse. I had thought girls liked that sort of thing. I go in search of Felix and end up finding him near the cooking fire, sharpening stones. He looks up at the sound of my footstep and nods in greeting.

"Where's Little Fish?" he asked as he went back to his task of sharpening a stone for a spearhead. I smirk and sit down before answering him.

"Getting dressed." I answered still smirking, "I was kicked out for being a naughty boy."

Felix flinches slightly, but masks his reactions with his signature eye roll. He's never liked hearing anything about his little sister's sex life.

"Her breakfast is on the stump when she comes down." Felix informs me, changing the subject.

"Good, because after the night she had… she'll be very hungry." I replied, reveling in Felix's discomfort. I looked across the camp and spot Henry sitting off by himself again, probably wondering why his sister hasn't paid any attention to him in a few days. Ever since her memories had been restored she hasn't asked about the boy once. I wonder if her memories of Stroybrooke have been erased by the magnitude of her memories of Neverland. If so, she will no longer be a problem when it comes time to take Henry's heart.

"How's the boy?" I ask Felix.

"He's been quieter than usual. I think he misses Little Fish."

"Well let's keep her away from him unless she asks for him. She seems to have forgotten him and I can't have her interfering with my plans."

"I'll take her hunting today, that she should keep her occupied for a while."

I nod, Aria does enjoy hunting on occasion, and hopefully she'll be up for it today. I picked up one of the stones on the ground near Felix's feet to sharpen, and get to work. I had just gotten a few strokes in when I felt something. My neck twitched in irritation, somebody wasn't playing by the rules.

"What is it?" Felix asked

"Someone is leaving Neverland."

"Where? How shall we stop them?"

"It's too late," I tell him, "Don't worry Felix, we simply need to get word to our friends on the ground."

"In Storybrooke?" Felix asks in disgust.

"We can handle this, all it does is move up our timetable a bit." I say turning to look at him, "We need to get Henry ready. And I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage."

I stand up and look over at our cages; Felix gives me a knowing smile. I scowl at him; of course I know she won't be happy when she finds out who is in the other cage. In fact she'll have a fit. It's just another thing for us to keep from our Little Fish.

3333333

_Aria's Perspective: _

After searching for fifteen minutes I found my favorite shirt buried in Peter's dresser. Normally I would have found his sentimentality very sweet, but I did just search for fifteen minutes, so… no. I put the cream colored sleeves shirt on along with a pair of brown leggings. Then I grab my boots and to put them on as I headed out the door.

I followed the tunnel towards to the opening and then climbed the ladder to get out. From there I let my stomach lead me back to camp, where hopefully a warm breakfast and a side of starfruit were waiting for me. When I reached the camp clearing I looked around the camp for Peter and found him in an intense conversation with Felix. I wonder if it has anything to do why Peter left in the middle of the night.

"Morning, Felix." I greet my brother interrupting their conversation. He turns from Peter to look at me.

"You're finally up."

"Why can't you ever say hi and then criticize me?" I ask him. All he does his smirk. He's so frustrating sometimes.

"Your breakfast is on the stump over by the fire." Peter tells me. I nod and reach up to kiss his cheek, before throwing my brother another look. I walk over to the fire and grab my breakfast, which consists of eggs, bacon, and a lovely side of starfruit. Felix knows me so well. Prize in hand I return to my boys, who have dropped their conversation and are now sharpening stones to make spearheads.

As I was walking I noticed a boy out of the corner of my eye. He's new, I can tell by the fact he's not wearing the traditional Lost Boy garb. He's got dark brown hair and his face had a pixie like quality to it. I wonder what his name is; I'll have to introduce myself later. After putting that on my mental to do list I finish walking over to the boys, and take a seat in between them.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask, shoving a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Felix and I have some business to attend to, but some of the Boys mentioned something about hunting. Would you be up for it?" Peter answered

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind going on a hunt. What are they hunting?"

"Jax found some boar tracks near camp this morning, and decided to get a group together to go out and get it."

"Sounds fun. So what business do you and Felix have to take care of?'

"Just meeting with some of the mermaids. We shouldn't be gone long."

I make a face at the mention of the local mermaids. We haven't gotten along since my mother left when I was five. They blame me for what happened to her, but frankly I have no idea what happened and none of them will tell me. When I was younger they would attack me sometimes when I went swimming. Peter was furious when he found out and put an end to it, but the animosity was still there.

"You better hurry up, Little Fish, the hunting party is about to move out." Felix informed me snapping me out of my musings.

"Damn!" I exclaim. I stuff as much food in my mouth as I can and jump up. I quickly head over to Jax and his group with Felix not far behind me. When I reach them I'm still chewing so Felix has to tell them I'm coming with.

"So Tiger Lily makes her return." Jax teases. I finally am able to swallow, so I can talk back to him. Of all my nicknames I hated Tiger Lily the most; it was what Rufio called me. It's was a joke about how my pretty face masked a wild temper beneath. After my father ki-, after Rufio died I couldn't bear to hear it again.

"Why can't any of you call me by my real name? Is Aria so hard to say?"

"What fun is there in calling you by your real name, it's more fun in getting you all riled up?"

I roll my eyes and grab the spear from his hand and stomp off. I hear the Lost Boys snicker before they follow after me. I really hope we find that boar soon, or I might spear a Lost Boy instead.

333333

_Henry's Perspective:_

By the time Mel came to camp this morning it almost the afternoon. She walked straight over to Felix and Pan, not once looking at me. What did Pan do to my sister? It was like she didn't even know who I was. I've never hated anyone before, but I hated Pan for taking my sister away.

She wasn't with them long before she wandered off to get breakfast. When she came back and plopped down in between them. The three of them talked to each other like they knew each other well. It was kind of weird how family like they looked. Felix then says something to her that caused her to stuff her mouth and fly of the log. She rushes to where the hunting party was gathering. Was she going hunting? Mel hates hunting. What is going on? I turn away in disgust. I just wanted my sister back.

"There you are, "Pan's said coming up behind me, "Care to take a stroll? There's some place special I want to show you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I insisted.

"Why not, Henry?"

"Because you stole my sister from me?"

Pan chuckled.

"I did nothing of the sort; if anything you have stolen your sister from me."

"I don't believe you and I think you're lying to me about my family too. There here in Neverland, I know it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh it doesn't," Pan said sounding annoyed, "Then I'd be remised to tell you what does. If your family is here, Henry, why haven't they come for you? "

I decide to turn around so I could get a better read on him.

"Maybe you're keeping them from me, like you're keeping my sister away."

"Henry, I promise you I'm not keeping your family prisoner, and as for your sister like I said I haven't done anything."

"Then why do you keep disappearing into the middle of the jungle, and why won't Mel talk to me? You're hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is." I yell at him before getting up and storming off into the jungle. What does he mean he hasn't done anything to my sister? And is he really telling the truth about my family?

3333333

I decided I needed to find out what was going on, and followed Pan and Felix when I saw them disappear in the jungle. Pan was telling Felix to take supplies somewhere across the island and to make sure I didn't find out what was going on. I waited for Pan to leave before following after Felix.

I followed him for about an hour with no trouble, until I stepped on a branch. It let out a loud crackle and caused Felix to pause. I quickly dove behind a tree before he could see me. I wait a few moments before leaving my hiding place and going after him. He leads me to a cave and I watch him go in. He stays only for a few minutes, before remerging. I wait for him to leave before going in to see what he was up to.

At the entrance of the cave I find a sack, as I'm about to open it I hear a coughing noise from deeper in the cave. I go into investigate, a few feet from the entrance is a ladder that heads up to a lighted cavern. I throw the sack over my shoulder and climb up it. The coughing continues as I make my way up. When I make it to the top the ladder I see a bedroom type area with a pretty blond haired girl lying on the bed.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"You're not supposed to be here." She responds.

"I know," I tell her coming closer to the bed, "I though Pan might be keeping my family here. Why are you so far from the camp?'

"I'm, I'm sick. And he's afraid someone might catch it."

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"My name is Wendy."

"Wendy Darling?"

The girl gives me a tiny nod. I come around the end of the bed to sit on the corner closest to me.

"I'm Henry."

Wendy looks at me sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the island, Henry. Its power is fading. I've been here for a long time, but for some reason it's affecting me more than the others." She explains to me, "You look like him?"

I give her a quizzical look.

"Like who?"

"Your father."

"You knew my father?"

"We were friends… a long time ago, when he was just a little bit older than you. He saved my brothers from danger. He would do anything for my family. "

Suddenly Wendy starts coughing again. I reach out for her hand.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"You should go." Wendy says shaking me off.

"Maybe I there's something I could do to help."

Listen please; I don't want you to catch what I have. Pan is already doing everything he can. The magic here… I fear it's not enough."

"There has to be away."

"Please go." Wendy says more firmly, "Before you too become ill."

I leave the sack on her bed and get up. Before reaching the ladder I turn back around.

"I'll come back for you, I promise."

Then I climb down the ladder and head back to camp. I need to confront Pan about this. Maybe if I tell Mel to she'll help me and stop hanging out with the Lost Boys.

3333333

_Peter's Perspective:_

Wendy played her part perfectly and Henry fell for her little act just like I knew he would. So desperate to be the hero. And even better still, Aria still was none the wiser that the blonde girl was still on the island.

I caught up with Henry on his way back to camp, teleporting behind him.

"Why do glum, chum?" I ask startling the boy. He paused in his steps and turned around towards me. He takes rather determined steps toward me and I rise to meet him.

"You said you weren't keeping any secrets from me." He says going straight for the punch, "But you lied. I found Wendy."

"Henry, I can explain…"

"She's dying isn't she?" Henry interrupts me.

"I'm afraid she is, and much of the island, because the magic is slipping away. I would have told you but I didn't want you to have that weight on your shoulders. Knowing a young girl's life is dependent on you. "

Henry looks down at the ground buying everything I'm telling him. He takes a breath before speaking.

"So I'm the only one that can save magic?"

"You are." I reply. He deliberates for a moment.

"How do I do it?"

"The question isn't how, Henry, but when. Follow me." I tell him before heading off. Henry quickly falls in behind me. It's time to show him the Rock.

I lead him to the nearest cliff that had a clear view of it. Henry came to stand next to me and I pointed it out to him.

"There it is."

"Is that Skull Rock?" He asks, excitement hinting in his voice.

"That it is. It's the site where are salvation awaits. A salvation that only the Heart of Truest Believer can bring."

"Me?" Henry asks.

"That's right Henry. I won't lie to you, it won't be easy. It will require heroism and sacrifice" I tell him, "The only question is are you up to the task."

"Yes." He answers. I grin. Pan never fails.

3333333

_Henry's Perspective:_

As soon as Pan and I return to the camp, I immediately search for Mel. I wanted to tell her about Wendy. I spot her celebrating with a group of Lost Boys by the fire, where a large boar was turning on a spit. I run up to her.

"Mel! Mel!" I call out. She ignores me, so I tug on her arm and pull her away from the group.

"Mel, didn't you hear me calling you?" I asked her, she looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry but who's Mel?"

"Wh—wh—what?'

"My name is Aria. You're new to the island, aren't you? What's your name?"

"Henry…Mel what's going on?"

"Henry?" Mel repeated looking confused. She tilted her head like she was trying to solve a puzzle then suddenly her face lit up, "HENRY! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE THE FEEDING YOU? "

Mel started completely flipping out. She grabbed my face in her hands, scanning me for injuries.

"Mel calm down, I'm fine. "

"I'm so sorry Henry. I'm so so sorry. It's just that…just that I remember."

"Remember, what?"

"My life, remember how I told you how I grew up here, but Papa had to flee the island from Pan?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well Papa told me that when we were escaping I got hurt and lost my memories. He lied. I remember what happened; he stole me away and gave me a memory loss potion."

"Why did he do that?" I asked. Mel opened her mouth a few times before finally speaking.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm really sorry Henry, I was just so happy to be back and I had all these memories to sort through. I didn't mean to forget you."

"It's okay, everybody forgets stuff in Neverland," I told her, and now that I knew what had happened with her it was okay. Especially, after seeing that Pan hadn't done anything to her.

"Thanks, Henry." She says, pulling me into a hug, "It sounded like you had something to tell me, what's up?"

"I met Wendy. The Wendy Darling."

"Oh, really," she responded in an odd tone.

"Yeah, she's dying. She said that magic is dying and that's why she's sick."

"Oh, did she?" she replied in the same weird voice.

"Pan says I'm the only one that can save her and magic."

"Oh did he, and how are you going to do that?"

"He said it was because I had the Heart of the Truest Believer."

"Oh," Mel said looking absolutely furious, "Excuse me, Henry, I have to take care of something, but I'll come find you for dinner. I'll probably even camp out with you for the next few days."

"Okay…" I said a bit confused. "Yeah, I'll see you at dinner."

"Thanks, Henry. " Mel said before charging off in Pan's direction. I watched as she pulled one of her boots off and threw it at his head. I cringed as it made it impact. For once, I actually felt sorry for Pan.

3333333

_Aria's Perspective:_

I took off my boot as I charged over to Peter, chunking it at the back of his head. Peter spun around furious, ready to blast whoever dared to attack him, but when he saw me coming towards him the fierce King of Neverland turned into a scared little boy.

"WHAT THE HELL, PETER?" I scream at him.

"Now, Aria…" Peter says his hands up in a submissive gesture.

"Don't you 'Now, Aria' me, you asshole."

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you that Wendy was here." He apologized, trying to calm me down.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." I say before slapping him hard across the face. Peter looks at me angrily, and tugs me into the jungle. He didn't want his Lost Boys to see him, being beat up by a little girl.

"The shoe was for Henry, the slap was for keeping that..th…th...that little…ugh." I yelled in frustration, flailing my hands around. Peter grabbed my hands.

"I'm sorry Love, but I need her…" Peter winces and doesn't even finish his sentence, knowing he just said the worse thing her could have ever said,

"Oh you need her. So what I mean nothing to you, and you just replace me with the next girl you see. Where is she?" I demand spinning around, before heading off in a random direction. "I'll kill her. I watched her simper around you once already; I will not endure it again."

"Aria!" Peter called out grabbing my wrist, "It's not like that and you know it, Love. She's a means to an end, a way to get what I want."

"Which is what?"

"I'm dying, Aria. My magic is running out, and when it's gone so will I. Henry is my ticket to immortality and then we can be together for good, and no one will separate us again." Peter explained resting his forehead on mine.

"At what cost, Peter?" I asked tilting my head to look at him in the eye. Peter sighed.

"His heart."

"You know I'm not happy about this."

"I know."

"And that I'm going to find another way to fix this."

"I know. You know that I can't let you interfere with my plans."

"I know."

"And that I will lock you up if you get in my way."

"Then you'll have to forgive me when I punch you in the face if you try."

Peter chuckled before rubbing his nose against mine.

"And the Tiger Lily shows her stripes."

I made a face at the nickname, but it reminded me of another issue I had to take care of.

"Is he here?" I ask softly.

"Who?"

"My father. Is he here on Neverland?"

"Yes." Peter answered.

"I want to talk to him."

"Aria…" Pan said in a warning voice.

"I want to talk to him." I gritted out more forcibly.

"Alright, Love." He said pulling me into him. We disappeared in a cloud of smoke, teleporting across the jungle. Once we reappeared Peter made sure I was settled on my feet, because he knows teleporting makes me sick.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked. I nod and he kisses my forehead, before pulling back.

"He's over there," Peter said pointing behind me. I look over my shoulder to see where he's directing me.

"Okay. I'll call for you when I'm ready to come home?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you can go. I need to do this by myself."

Peter nodded before disappearing and returning home. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the thick brush and revealing myself to my father. This was a long time coming.

3333333

_Hook's Perspective:_

I had volunteered to gather firewood, but mostly I need to stretch me legs. I had gathered quite a large pile and was on my way back when she emerged from the jungle in front of me.

"Aria!" I exclaimed. She was shaking like a leaf and was wearing an odd look on her face.

"How could you!" She screamed at me. The wind picked up speed around us. The force of it caused me to drop the firewood.

"Aria, calm down yo-."

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"I'm sorry; I thought I was doing the right thing." I yelled over the wind.

"SORRY! Sorry is not going to fix the lifetime you stole from me. You didn't do it for me, you did it for yourself so don't you dare lie to me." she raved as thunder began to rumble in the distance.

"I-I-I…" I started but I couldn't find any words to say.

"You killed my best friend. My. Best. Friend. And I hated you for it, but I would have eventually forgiven you for it. Because I know it was an accident. You're my father and I loved you as much as I hated you. Don't you understand we could have still been a family? But this…taking my memories, taking me from my only home, from Peter… I will never forgive you for this, EVER. When you guys get Henry off this island, you better stay far away because if you ever come back to this island again, it won't Peter you have to look out for it will be me."

As she spoke rain had begun to fall down hard, her raging emotions had created a storm as angry as she. My heart broke with each sentence she uttered; I knew she spoke the truth. I would never have a relationship with my daughter again, and it wasn't Pan's fault, it was mine. Nonetheless I felt the need to comfort her and I take a few steps closer to her, she backs up and held her hands up to stop me.

"Peter, I'm ready!" she called out. Pan appeared in less than a second and he was blown back a bit by the force of the storm Aria had created. He managed to right himself, and walk over to her. He cups her face, getting her to focus on him. She nods at something he says and Peter looks at me over his shoulder. Instead of looking triumphant, he looks at me with pity. And with that they disappeared. The storm still raged on even though Aria was gone. I sank to my knees in despair because I knew that would be the last time I would see her. My daughter, my beautiful song, what have I done?

3333333

_ Well that was intense. Aria has quite a busy chapter her old and new memories have finally adjusted, and she threw down with Pan and her father. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope this answered the questions you had _**Katniss. **_Please review and let me know what you think. _


	10. Think Lovely Thoughts

**Think Lovely Thoughts**

**AN:**_ Hello, readers! All I can say about this chapter is brace yourselves, this is gonna be big. A big thanks to everyone who has followed and favorites this story, it means a lot that you guys like Never Never Neverland so much. _

_**Thanks to wolviegurl, ForeverTeamEdward13 (agree to disagree, lol Team Jacob!), Sharpie-Marker1101, Sing97, and a Guest viewer for reviewing the last chapter**____**. **_

3333333

_Peter's Perspective (Before Neverland):_

_ "STOP THEIF!" _

_ I ran faster at the sound of my pursuer, running straight for the center of town where I knew I could lose him in the market crowds. Pushing my way through the masses I manage to duck into an alley, unaware how close the man I was running from had gotten. He grabbed the back of my hood and pulled me out into the street, the force of his pull knocked me off my feet_

_ "Nowhere to run now, thief. I'll admit you got farther than the others but now you'll pay for what you've done." The man said with a sneer, "Guards! Guards! Over here I've caught him." _

_ I watched as ten guards emerged from the crowd coming to the aid of the man I stole from. The lead guard smiled smugly when he saw me. He had been after me for years but nobody had been able to prove I stole anything until today. Everything was running perfectly and Rumple screwed up. All he had to do was be there on time, to cry and throw a fit, but he couldn't even show up when he was supposed to._

_ "Well, look who we have here, boys. I've always knew you was a thief and now I've finally caught you."_

_ "Actually he caught me, you were slow as usual." I mocked him. His face grew red with rage, before he backhanded me._

_ "That'll teach you respect." He hissed. I could feel blood fill my mouth and I spit it out at his feet. I saw nothing to respect. In response he raised his sword ready to hit me with the bunt of it when suddenly my little brother ran in between us._

_ "Please, don't hurt him he's my brother." He begged, "I was hungry, he only took the pouch to get me some food, we haven't eaten in days." _

_ The guard calmed some, but he still wore that angry look. He looked to the man I had stolen from, as to ask what he wanted to do with me. The man sighed, and looked down at me._

_ "Give back the pouch boy, and I won't press any charges." He told me. I shot my brother a hard look, before unhooking the pouch from my belt. I handed it to him wordlessly, even though I could tell he was expecting me to apologize. When he realized that was all he was getting, he stormed off into the crowd, mumbling as he did so. The guard took another look at before turning to Rumple._

_ "If I were you lad, I ditch your brother. He's no good, and you'd be better off without him." The guard said. He whistled and his men fell in behind him, they marched out but not before the head guard gave me one last kick in the gut._

_ "Oof." I let out, glaring at the guards back._

_ "Are you okay, Mal?" Rumpelstiltskin asked me, offering his hand to help me up. I angrily knock it away, and stand up on my own. _

_ "Where were you?" I demanded. He looked shamefully down at his boots. _

_ "I'm sorry, Malcolm, some man was doing a puppet show and I lost track of time."_

_ "Well, because of you we lost our dinner. I hope your stupid puppet show is worth an empty belly." I yell at him before stalking off. After a few seconds, Rumpel catches up and grabs my hand._

_ "I really am sorry." He apologized giving me that sad look of his. I shake my head with a small smile._

_ "I know. I did manage to successfully swipe one thing today."_

_ "What did you get?"_

_ I pulled up the back of my shirt and pulled out a straw doll I had stuck in my waistband for safekeeping. The doll was no bigger than eight inches and had on smart blue coat. I had spotted it at a toy stall and knew Rumpel would have liked it. And no matter how angry I am at him, at the end of the day he's still my little brother and the only family I have left._

_ "Oh, wow. Thank-you, Mal." He said excitedly taking the doll from my hands. "I'm going to call him…Peter. Peter Pan."_

_ "That's a stupid name." I tell him._

_ "No it's not." Rumple insisted with a pout. I just rolled my eyes at him._

_ "Whatever you say, laddie." I tell him throwing my arm over his shoulders, keeping my little brother close so I wouldn't lose him in the crowds. On our way back to our lean-to, my stomach growls loudly and I'm struck again with feelings of resentment. If only I didn't have to take care of Rumple, I could go where I want and never be hungry again. I contemplate what if I just ran away in the middle of the night and never came back. Getting food would be easier, because people wouldn't notice small amounts of food or coin missing, but when you're stealing for two it's more noticeable. I could do what I want when I wanted, I could go have fun with the guys from the village, spend a night with a girl. But then I look down at my little brother, and I know that I can't. I can't be a kid anymore, I have to grow up. He needs someone to care for him. With a huff, I shake those thoughts out of my head and think up a plan to get us some food for dinner._

3333333

_Henry's Perspective:_

I watched as Pan gently laid Wendy down on her cot, showing her more consideration than I had seen him show anybody other than my sister.

"How is she?" I ask.

"I fear she's getting worse, Henry."

"But if I save magic…she'll live."

"Yes," Pan replied, "But more than that. If you save magic you save us all. But to do it you have to truly believe."

Wendy began coughing again, and I knew what I had to do, to save her and everyone else.

"I do." I give my answer.

"Good, because we don't have much time. Follow me."

I nodded and gave Wendy one last look before, following after Pan into camp.

"My brothers!" Pan announces, "Tonight the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber. Tonight the Heart of the Truest Believer shall fulfill its destiny, and with it our destiny. Tonight Henry saves magic!

The Lost Boys began to cheer and clap and I can't help but feel a little proud at myself for helping them. I turn to look at Mel, but she's not clapping, she's not even smiling. She's looking at Peter, with tears in her eyes. I glance at Pan to see him gazing at her with a look that is both pleading and triumphant. I was just about to ask Pan what was wrong, when one of the boys picked me up and set me on his shoulders carrying me around camp victoriously.

"Whoohoo!" I cheer along with the Boys, completely forgetting about my sister.

3333333

_Aria's Perspective: _

I watched as Peter returned with my brother, getting the Lost Boys attention. He made a great speech how Henry was going to save magic and all of them too. I could feel my heart breaking with every word he uttered, and then the look on Henry's face. He was finally getting to be a hero like the ones from the book, and he was so excited. He was trying to contain it, by wearing a serious sacrificing hero face. But I could see it in his eyes.

Henry was going to die, but if I saved him I would lose Peter, I would lose Felix, and my home. There had to be a way, where just once, everybody lives. What is it that Peter needs exactly, he needs a heart. There's no way around that, he showed me his and it was in sad form. He'll most likely need one that is not as tainted as his by darkness, one that still retained childish unquestioning belief. A heart like Henry's, a heart like… and suddenly it hits me I know what I need to do. I can feel tears flooding my eyes, as the realization hits. He's going to be so angry, but at least they'll both be alive.

A sudden cheer interrupts my thoughts, and I catch Peter looking at me. At first he casts me a triumphant look, but once he notices the tears in my eyes his gaze turns pleading, begging for me to understand that this is what needs to be done. He breaks our eye contact to watch the Boys pick up Henry and proceeding to do a lap around the camp in victory. Once Henry was distracted, he walks over to me. When he reaches me, he hesitantly lifts his hand to cup my cheek fearful that I will dash it away. And I should, he's planning to kill Henry and if I fail… but if I succeed this will be…

I lean into his touch, as his thumb brushes my cheekbone. After a few strokes I turn my head to kiss his palm. Seeing that I'm accepting him he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me against him, dropping his had to lay his forehead on mine.

"Stay here; I don't want you anywhere near Skull Rock tonight."

I nod my head, fearful that my voice would betray me.

"I'm sorry that it's him." He whispers an apology. I close my eyes and tears spill from eyes. He wipes a few away, before kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry love."

He releases me and goes of to gather Henry.

"Look after her Felix," Peter calls out, giving me one last look. He then walks away with Henry, leaving me alone.

3333333

_Pan's Perspective (Before Neverland):_

_ "What are we doing here?" Rumple asked as I knocked on the door to an old shack. I ignore him and proceed to open the door to let us in, and pulled Rumple in with me._

_ "These nice ladies are going to watch for a while." I tell him, nodding towards the spinsters who agreed to watch Rumple for a few days. _

_ "You must be the boy." One of the spinster greeted Rumple._

_ "Do you know how to spin?" the other asked before turning to the first, "You should teach him."_

_ Rumpel turned to me his eyes panicked._

_ "I don't want to stay here. Please, Malcolm, I'll be good."_

_ "This will give me time to find a real job," I lied. I just wanted a few days off from being his keeper, "that way we won't have to steal to eat. I f I get nicked, what will you do?"_

_ "Please Mal, don't leave me here. I'll get a job too." He cries hugging me tight_

_ "Hey don't be scared now," I said, pushing him back so I can look him in the eye, "I brought Peter Pan with me, so you won't get lonely. Don't worry Rumple, I'll be back soon I promise."_

_3333333_

_ As soon as I could untangle myself from Rumple, I went directly to a tavern I had seen on the way to the spinster's house. There had been a pretty blonde eyeing me earlier, and I wanted to see if she was worth her good looks. When I went in, I did not see her. The only barmaid was a fiery redhead, and I had no taste for redheads. I preferred blondes, with doe like eyes like…ah there she is. I spotted her coming in the back, carrying a tray full of beer steins for handsy customers. I took a seat at a clear table, and waved her over. Her tempting lips upturned at the corners tauntingly, she knew she had enticed me in. She flounced over and sat across from me, leaning over the table to give me a nice view of her chest._

_ "Now, how could little old me help a handsome man like you." She said in a husky voice._

_ "I'm sure I can think of a few things," I say with a smirk._

_3333333_

_ A few days later I was still at the pub, entertaining myself by cheating at cards by day and well my nights, my nights were spent with Giselle, the blonde barmaid who tempted in. I was in the middle of a good hand, when a familiar voice spoke from behind me._

_ "They were right. You're here." _

_ I turned to see Rumple standing behind me with a disappointed look on his face. _

_ "Hey,laddie." I greeted, too buzzed to care that I had been caught. I placed my cards down and gave the gentlemen at the table a nod to continue on without me._

_ "I just stopped in here for lunch, after looking for work all morning, when I thought I could get money for supper by playing some cards."_

_ Rumple looked between me and the other men, before waking off dejectedly. I huffed before following after him._

_ "Rumple! Rumple!" I called several times, before he slowed down allowing me to catch up with him._

_ "You said you were finding a job." He yelled at me._

_ "I just wanted a break, laddie. Besides we both know no one would hire me, we've stolen from half the town."_

_ Rumple looked down contemplatively, before lighting up._

_ "What if there was someplace we could start over? Somewhere, where no one knew you?"_

_ "How?" I asked intrigued, as fun as stealing and causing mischief was, it didn't always fill our bellies._

_ "With this." Rumple answered lifting his hand to show me an oddly colored bean. It was a magic bean!_

_ "Where did you get that?" I ask," Do you know how much a bean like that would fetch?"_

_ I go to reach for it, but Rumple pulls back his hand, clenching it closed tightly._

_ "No, it's mine! I won't let you sell it."_

_ "Rumple, you don't understand-"_

_ "I understand that this bean can take us someplace where no one knows us. Where we can be a family."_

_ "A real fresh start." I say, catching on to what he wanted._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Where should we go?"_

_ "There must be someplace special to you? Like the town where Ma and Da met or something."_

_ "Hmm…" I start to ponder, "Think. ….Think Lovely Thoughts. That's it."_

_ "What?"_

_ "When I was a boy about your age, father sold me to a blacksmith to help feed the family. Every day I would stand there sweating by the fire, hating it, and I would say to myself 'Think Lovely Thoughts.' And in my sleep, I would travel to the most wonderful place"_

_ "What was it called?"_

_ "Neverland."_

_ "Then that's where we should go." Rumple said presenting me with the bean. I smile and take it from him, ready to return to the land from my dreams. I tossed the bean onto the ground, and a swirling portal opened up at our feet. _

_ "I don't even know it this place is real." I laugh when I see the vortex. Rumple grins at me and offers his hand, I take it and with a nod at each other we jump in._

_3333333_

_ Rumple and I land roughly on a cold beach. I do a mental inventory of all my limbs before opening my eyes. The island is exactly how I remembered it. The jungle was still the dominate terrain of the island, and the Peak was just as tall. _

_ "We actually did it." I laugh, "We made it. It's just as I remembered from my dreams." _

_ "It's beautiful," Rumple added._

_ "It's more than that, laddie, Neverland is special. You can do anything here, just think it and it can happen. What you like to eat?"_

_ "Umm…cake." Rumple answered grinning._

_ "Well go on then, just think. I mean really think it." I urge him. Rumple holds out his hand, and closed his eyes in concentration. A golden glow emits from the air above his hand before a piece of chocolate cake appears. He opens his eyes and his mouth drops in surprise._

_ "You can eat all the cake you want here, and never get a stomachache. You can swing from a vine into a waterfall or climb the highest peak without getting winded. But best of all, in Neverland you can fly." I tell Rumple opening my arms wide to show him._

_ "But flying is impossible."_

_ "Neverland is where the impossible is possible. If you believe it. Here I'll show you." I say running over to a rock cropping. I pull myself up to the top. I look down to make sure he's watching before jumping off. Instead of taking off, I just ended up falling. I hit the ground with a hard thud. _

_ "Ow! I don't understand that's how I used to do it. I could always fly when I was a lad."_

_ "Maybe you can't fly, because you aren't my age anymore." Rumple suggested. That could be it but then I remembered something else I had needed to fly when I was younger._

_ "Oh, how could I have forgotten that? Of course, pixie dust. Even when I was younger, I needed it to fly."_

_ "Where do we get some?" Rumple asked._

_ "I'll show you, come on." I said, before heading off into the jungle. Rumple caught up quickly and grabbed my hand, and I pulled him along the familiar path._

3333333

_Aria's Perspective: _

Once Peter and Henry had left, Felix started to come over to see if I was alright. But I held my hands up to stop him, before informing him I was just going to stay in the treehouse until it was all over. He nodded, and returned to the other Lost Boys. I waited until his back was turned before moving. I walked towards the treehouse just in case one of the Boys were watching me, so they can tell Felix they saw me head there. Once I was out of sight I looped around the camp and headed to where the Boys kept the boats, knowing Peter had planned to set off from there.

When I got to the beach, Peter and Henry were already half way to the Rock. I wasn't too worried about that I knew I could catch up; I was more worried that Peter would sense my presence. Nonetheless, I ran and dove off the pier. My tail grew within seconds of being in the water, as my gills sprouted allowing me to breath. I dove deeper under the water, hoping the distance and the ocean would distort any feeling Peter may have about my presence.

I swim out towards Skull Rock, a place I had only been a few times as Peter rarely let anyone see the place of his power and his weakness. I surfaced so only the top of my head and eyes were showing once I knew I was close. I watched as Peter rowed into the mouth of the skull, where I knew he would dock. I continued to stay back until he disappeared from sight. I decided to the best way to get in undetected were the underwater tunnels, and I swan around to the back of the tiny island to reach them.

I dove back under the water to half way down the sunken rock, before spotting the entrance into underwater cave. I follow the hollowed out tunnel until I reach a pool directly under the cave where Peter's hourglass resides. At the expense of a scratched up arms and palms, I manage to pull myself out of the pool, and got my tail out of the water. It took longer to dry because of how damp cavern is, but when it finally splits into two legs again I head up the stair like structure that lead up to the room above. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

3333333

_Peter's Perspective (Before): _

_ When we finally arrived at the Pixie Dust trees, Rumple was too scared to climb the tree. I made my own way up after promising him I would get enough for the both of us and to be down as soon as I could. I was more than half way up the tree when I found a flower that was in bloom. I grinned and grabbed some of its dust on me. I closed my eyes and pictured myself flying, but when I opened my eyes was still standing on a tree branch. _

_ "What?" I uttered. I had done everything right, why wasn't it working. I was going to try, when something sped past me in the air almost knocking me off. I grabbed on to the trunk of the tree to steady myself I moved my head back and forth looking for what had flew past me, when I came face to face with a shadowy figure._

_ "Who are you?" I asked._

_ "I am the sole inhabitant of Neverland." The figures haunting voice answered._

_ "Then can you tell me what's wrong? Why can't I fly?"_

_ "You have to believe."_

_ "I'm trying, but it doesn't work."_

_ "Because you don't belong." The voice replied, before flying past me again. _

3333333

_Aria's Perspective:_

I made it to the chamber with little difficulty; I looked out from my spot and see Peter standing alone. Oh God, am I too late? Is Henry dead? I make a move to sprint out of my hiding spot, when I see Mr. Gold coming up the carved out stairs to the room. I immediately backpedal back; this was one fight I knew I did not want to get into. I know all about family feuds, but I also knew that what happened between these two brothers, who despite their denials, were so similar, made my daddy issues look tame.

3333333

_Peter's Perspective (Before):_

_ After a long chat with the shadow, I came to a decision that I knew that would haunt me for the rest of my life. But I needed to do it in order to live my dream. I climbed down the tree to where Rumple sat at the base crying, I was probably gone too long for his liking. Usually his crying weakened my resolve; he's my little brother I'm supposed to hurt anyone who makes him cry. But today that only strengthened my resolve all the more. _

_ "What's wrong, Rumple?" I ask dropping down in front of him._

_ "Malcolm?" he exclaims springing up to hug me. I return the hug. _

_ "I thought something terrible had happened to you?"_

_ "No, laddie, course not. Just a farther climb than I had expected, that's all." _

_ "Did you get pixie dust?"_

_ "Yes," I replied, pulling out some dust for him to see, "But when I tried to use it, it didn't work." _

_ "Why not?"_

_ "I'm twenty, Rumple; I'm not a boy anymore. I haven't been a boy in a long time. Neverland is just for children, adults don't belong here." _

_ "Then…we'll leave and go somewhere else. All that matters is that we are together."_

_ "I wish it was that easy, but we both no wherever we go it will be the same story as the last town. I can't be the big brother you need me to be Rumple, I wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility." _

_ "I don't understand, what are you trying to say?"_

_ "That there is a way I can stay here, that I can use pixie dust so I can fly again."_

_ "How?" _

_ "By letting go of the thing that's holding me back…you."_

_ The shadow swoops down to grab Rumple. Rumple manages to grab hold of my arm._

_ "Help, Mal, it's a monster." He yells. I let him slip a little until I can grab his hand._

_ "It's not a monster, Rumple, it's a friend. It's part of the island. And after I do what it tells me, and let you go, it will become part of me too."_

_ "Don't let it take me."_

_ "I don't have a choice. To stay here I have to believe that I am young again. And with you here to remind me I can't. "_

_ "No please, Mal, don't let it take me."_

_ "A child cannot raise child Rumple. I'm sorry, but it's true. Don't fight it. We both know you'll be better off without me; someone is more likely to take just you in than the pair of us. I was never meant to be a parent." I tell him before letting him go. I watched sadly as the shadow took my little brother away, the only family I had left. _

_ Once he was off the island, magic coursed around me, filling me up just like the shadow said it would. I felt myself shrink a few inches, and after looking in a puddle nearby I was confronted by seventeen year old face. I was a teenager again. A teenager with enough magic to do whatever I wanted. Gone was the regret of giving up my brother, I was free._

_ "Let's play." I said smirking at my reflection._

3333333

_Aria's Perspective:_

"Hello, laddie." Peter greeted turning around to face Gold. "Oh, I see you come bearing gifts."

"Where's Henry?"

"Oh, you mean my great-nephew? You still haven't told the others who I really am? Not even your own son. Why?"

Okay, that one still weirds me out. I mean seriously, technically Gold's my brother-in-law which adds me to that crazy family tree of Henry's.

"Because you're nothing but a coward to me?"

"We both know if that were true, I'd already be in that box."

"You don't think I can do it? You let me inside just to, uh…, taunt me? "

"No." Peter answered, "To see you again, to give you one last chance. Stay with me. Let this go. Let's start over."

What are you playing at Peter? Don't fall for it Gold, ask him about Henry.

"Do you think I really want to be with you? That I could ever forgive you after you abandoned me?"

"I'm disappointed Rumple. After all these years I thought you'd be more...understanding, considering you did the same thing to your son. You traded Baelfire for the power of a dagger and I traded you for youth. We're a lot more alike than you care to admit."

"We ARE nothing alike."

"Oh of course we are. It's nothing to be ashamed of, neither one of us was cut out for the responsibility of being a parent."

"I regretted leaving Baelfire, the moment I let him go. I spent my life trying to find him, to get him back. And what did you do, Malcolm? You forgot about me."

Malcolm? Peter's real name is Malcolm?

"I never forget about you," Peter roared, stirring me from my musings about the revelation of his real name, "Why do you think I call myself, 'Peter Pan'?"

"Don't expect me to believe for a moment it's because you care for me, brother."

"But I do," Peter answered quietly, "All you have to do is put down that box, and you'll see it's true. We can make that fresh start you always wanted, together, just as we planned."

Peter held his hand out hesitantly to his little brother. Mr. Gold looks at him with disgust.

"Oh, I'm going to make a fresh start, just not with you." Rumple grits out. He waves his hand over the tiny square object he has in his hand, and Peter looks worried. But nothing happens, and Peter's worried face slips into a triumphant one.

"I don't understand." Gold exclaims.

"Because you don't have it." Peter says revealing a duplicate of the box in his own hand.

"You switched it." Gold says in disbelief.

"Follow the Lady? Do you remember that game? Still having trouble believing. In Neverland, all you have to do is think of something to have it. Even something fake, but the real one… well let's see what it can do." Peter taunted, he made a circling motion over his cube and a red smoke emerged from inside, he surrounded Rumpelstiltskin before sucking him and the smoke back inside. I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle the cry that came out. What the hell, Peter? What did you just do?

"I'm sorry, Rumple, but you made your choice." Peter spoke sadly to the box. Oh, Peter.

33333333

_Peter's Perspective (Before):_

_ I was soaring across the island, at lighting speed. I was pin-wheeling, and free falling only to catch myself before I hit the ground. Flying had to be the best feeling in the world. Before too long I felt the shadow call me, he must be back from taking Rum- he's asking me to come to a small island of Neverland that looks like a Skull. I flew straight up to get a better view and spotted it off the west coast. I flow over to it, and went straight threw the right eye of the skull shaped island. I landed near a large hour glass._

_ "What is this place? I don't remember seeing it from my dreams." I asked the shadow._

_ "That's because it didn't exist. It was created when you made the decision to stay here." He answered_

_ "A giant skull? It's glorious. What's the hourglass for?"_

_ "It represents the magic fueling your youth, the magic allowing you to stay here, to stay young."_

_ "What happens when it runs out?"_

_ "Your youth will be taken and you will die."_

_ "But I thought I was going to stay young forever?"_

_ "Neverland is a place for children to visit in their dreams, not a place for them to live. You were the first that tried to stay. And in doing so you're breaking the rules."_

_ "Any rule can be broken, especially here. I made this place without even thinking about it. There has to be a way."_

_ "Perhaps."_

_ "Then I will find it. I will find a way. I believe." _

3333333

_Aria's Perspective:_

After capturing his brother in a cube, Peter went in the back somewhere. I slowly crept out of my crevice and moved closer to his hourglass. It was still losing sand, so that meant Henry was alive. Oh, thank God. I see two shadows coming back into the cavern and I dive behind a rock cropping. I look out from small hole, and see that it is Henry and Peter. Henry heads straight for the hourglass and stares at it like he's mesmerized. Peter smiles before walking past him to deposit Gold's box on a rock.

"It's time Henry." Peter announces, turning back to my brother. "Time to save magic, to save Neverland."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must give me your heart, Henry, the Heart of the Truest Believer."

"You mean… I have to believe."

Nice try, Henry, but no dice.

"No Henry," Peter answers chuckling softly, "I mean you need to give me your heart."

"But… what will happen to me?"

Now you're asking the right questions, why couldn't you have done this before you got on the damn boat with Peter. You're so freaking gullible, Henry.

"You'll become the greatest of all heroes." Peter replied. Really Peter?

"You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with one too."

He could tell you the truth but he won't.

"I would never lie to you, Henry. I mean, you're right there is a price. You have to stay here on the island with me, with Aria. Neverland will become your new home. I know it's a huge sacrifice, but isn't it worth it? "

Don't drag me into this you asshole.

"Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time. My family taught me that."

"They would be proud if they could see you now, because you're about to save them all. Now are you ready?"

"Yes."

"The let me help you." Peter offered. He took Henry's hand enchanting it, so Henry could take out his heart. I mimic his spell, and take out my own heart as Henry takes out his. It hurts like nothing I have ever felt, and I bite down on my lip till it bleeds in order not to cry out. Once it's pulled out I pant in relief, I look over my rock to plan my next move. I start to get up, when I hear pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. My head whips around to see who's coming up, and I see Emma, Neal and Regina storming the cavern.

"Henry, wait!" Neal yells, "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

"Dad, you're alive." Henry exclaims.

"I am, I need you to listen to me, Pan is lying to you. "

"Oh, pleasure to see you too, Baelfire," Peter greets trying to deter the conversation, "not to mention the Savior, and the Evil Queen."

Peter practically spat out Regina's title, still harboring feelings of hatred towards her for the curse that separated us even farther.

"Henry, "Emma says, "You need to get away from him, now. He's trying to hurt you."

"No," Henry argues, "The Heart of the Truest Believer, it's what's gonna save magic. It's going to save all of you."

"No, it's not. This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself."

"That's not true," Henry insisted.

"Of course it isn't. Henry you know how much I care for my Lost Boys, for Wendy, for your sister."

"He's lying. Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart it's going to kill you."

Peter had his back turned to me, to meet Henry's eye. So I saw this as the perfect opportunity to move closer. I emerged from behind the rock and crept towards the others.

"They are trying to stem your belief, Henry, but don't let them. Remember, every hero get tested. "

"Henry," Emma calls out, "I know what being a hero looks like and this isn't it?"

"Why would they lie?"

"Because that's what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone."

"Henry," Regina pleads, "You have to believe us."

"Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know that if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They're lying to you because they don't want to lose you."

"Henry, you have to trust us." Emma pleaded.

"Trust?" Peter yells, "I'm the only one that has been honest with you Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice, not theirs. You have to choose now."

Peter castes a worried glance at the hourglass. Time is running short.

"We're running out of time." Peter insisted.

"We believe in you, Henry." Neal said, trying to prove Peter wrong.

"Because we love you." Emma adds.

"More than anything." Regina finished.

"I love you too. But I have to save magic."

"No, No, No!" Neal exclaims.

"I'm sorry." Henry goes to stuff his heart in Pan's chest, but that's when I sprint from my hiding place and charge for Henry and Peter.

"Melody!" Regina exclaims. I ignore her and knock Henry down and shove my own heart in Peter's chest. It was the perfect heart, one full of love and belief.

"I believe." I whisper to Peter, before everything goes black.

3333333

_Peter's Perspective: _

"ARIA!" I yell. I grab her before she could crumble to the floor. I felt magic like no other coursing through my body, before it pulsates from my body sending a wave of magic across the land. The force of it knocks me onto my knees, dragging down Aria with me too.

"Melody!" Regina cried getting up and rushing towards.

"Stay back!" I yell at her, "No one touches her."

I look down at her and cup her cheek, smoothing my thumb over her cheekbone.

"You're so stupid, love. Why would you do that?"

"Pan, please let me see her." The Evil Queen begged.

"I said no one touches her!"

And with that I lift off into the air. I needed be alone. I needed someplace to think. I promised her no one would separate us again. No one, not even if it is was us.

3333333

_ BAM! Anyway that's my version of the events from Think Lovely Thoughts. I wasn't a fan of Peter being Rumple's father so this is how I would have done things. I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. And please keep sending me suggestions for one-shots. _

_P.S. Be on the lookout for my Teen Wolf/ Supernatural crossover. It will be coming to a screen near you very soon. _


	11. To Die Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure

**Chapter Ten: To Die Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure**

**AN: **_Hey guys, so how did you like that cliffhanger? I thought it was in lieu with how the show would have handled the situation. But never fear Paria will live on. Here's another installment in my story. Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think._

_Thanks to _**Niikkii95**_ and _**Guest**_ for reviewing the last chapter and I'm sorry I caused you distress _**Death Eater's Rule. **

3333333

_Team Good (3__rd__ person): _

"Melody!" Regina called after Pan and the girl she had raised for thirty years.

"Oh my God!" Emma exclaimed, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. "Did she really just do that? What did she do?"

"She saved Henry, and she saved Pan." Neal said.

"Why did she just do that? I was supposed to save magic; Pan said I was the only one that could." Henry asked, taking his father's hand to stand up.

"Oh, Henry. This was never about saving magic," Regina answered, "Pan was dying, and he needed your heart so he could become immortal."

"No, that's not true. Pan wouldn't lie to me, he wouldn't do that."

"It's true, Henry. When we rescued Wendy, she told us the truth." Neal told him. Henry still looked back and forth between his parents still unsure of what to believe.

"And because you sister loved you both so much, she found a way to save you both. A way where you both live, why else would she stop you?" Regina asked Henry.

"H-hh-how can we save her? We are going to save her, right?" Henry pleaded.

Neal and Emma shared a look, they had gotten Henry, there mission was done, but she did just save his life. Regina couldn't believe that they even had to think about it.

"Of course of we are, Henry. " Regina asserted, "And we are all going home."

Regina cast a pointed look at Henry's other parents, and the nodded in hesitant agreement. But Neal was still unsure that taking Aria from Pan was the best course of action. He remembered a time when Aria had just been missing for a day, and how Pan tore up the island and the ocean searching for her. He didn't think Storybrooke or they would survive Pan's wrath.

3333333

"Where is he?" Regina yells storming up to Felix. Felix grins tauntingly.

"Gone. There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails."

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk."

Regina goes to make a fireball, but Emma grabs her elbow halting her movements.

"Regina, wait."

"There's no time, he could be halfway to Timbuktu right now."

"I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids they have been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"Yeah, we tried the 'cute and cuddly'. They don't respond to reason. What else do we have to offer?"

"Aria." Emma answered. Regina gave her a questioning look.

"Hook said she was one of them right? Part of the family. It sounds like they still think Pan has Henry's heart, maybe if we tell them he has Melody's maybe they'll be willing to help."

"Yes, but will their loyalty to Melody, outweigh their loyalty to Pan?" Regina asked.

"There's one way to find out."

Emma turned to the Lost Boys, and crouched low next to them.

"Look guys, we are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that. But you are making a terrible mistake. Pan lied to you he didn't need Henry's heart to save magic, he needed to save himself. Things did no go according to Pan's plan. When Henry was about to give Pan his heart, Melody—Aria, ran out and shoved her own heart in. If we don't find her soon, she'll die. "

"WHAT?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"You're lying," Felix spat, "Pan would never let Little Fish do that."

"It's true," Henry interjected, revealing himself to them. "She saved me, by giving him her heart."

"This is all your fault." Felix yelled, trying to lunge at Henry.

"You don't want to do that mate." Hook said getting if front of Felix. The pair stared each other down in a way that was both a challenge and an acknowledgement of the other's pain. "Where would he take her Felix?"

Felix seemed to go through an inner struggle, torn between his loyalty to Pan and the love he had for his little sister. After some time, his love for Aria won out and he hung his head with a sigh.

"His Thinking Tree."

"It's not far from here," another Lost Boy chimed in.

"We'll tell you but you have to promise to take us with you. Pan will be really angry if we tell you."

"Aria comes too." Felix insisted. Emma nodded; she turned to one of the boys closest to her.

"I promise. We can all go home."

The boy, Tootles, gave her an examining look, seeing if she could be trusted. The serenity in her eyes led him to tell her where the tree was.

"The Pixie Dust Woods."

"The Pixie Dust Woods? That's where it is?" Regina asked amusingly.

'It's just North of here. It's where the Pixie Dust used to grow."

"You know where that is?" Emma asked Hook.

"Aye. The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pans has set foort in those woods in centuries."

"Then let's make history," Neal said.

"We're gonna need you here. Once we get Mel's heart back, it's gonna be a race back. We need help on both ends." Emma told him

"Okay." Neal said.

"What do you need form us?" Charming asked.

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys. Get 'em on board the Jolly Roger. Prepare the ship to fly." Neal answered him.

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus Sail. Otherwise we're at the mercy of the trade winds." Hook added.

"Pan's shadow is in here," Neal told the pirate, showing him the sack he had been carrying, "Long as your shop holds together, we'll be good."

"Well, as long as your plan holds together, she will." Hook served back. Neal rolled his eyes and turned to Emma.

"Henry will be with me the whole time, while you three go after the pirate's daughter. Nothing will happen to him."

"Okay," she answered before turning to Regina and Hook, "Let's do this."

The three start to head in to the jungle, when one of the Boys grabs Emma's pant leg.

"You will bring her back, won't you?" Eric asked. Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Felix answered for her.

"They better bring her back, or none of them will make it off this island alive." Felix threatened. Emma gulped, but gave him a small nod before hastening after Regina. Hook stayed where he was, for a moment sharing another look with Felix. In that moment, the pair came to an understanding. Bring Aria back, even if it meant killing Pan. Hook nods in agreement before following after the two women.

333333

_Pan's Perspective: _

I flew through the air with Aria tucked safely in my arms, heading towards my thinking tree. I need time to think about all of this. I landed gently, on the jungle floor, and sat against the trunk of my tree with Aria seated across my lap. I quickly place a preservation spell over her, to keep her alive longer. I kissed her forehead, before shifting her closer.

Her heart shouldn't have worked. The seer told me, that only the boy on the scroll could give me what I wanted. Maybe she knew I would love Aria too much to use her, and I wouldn't be happy without her. A life without Aria was not something I wanted. That would make Henry's heart the only solution, where I would win. She's so stupid, how could she do this to us? I was so close to winning, we were going to be together for good, no one would be able to take her from me. Apparently no one, but her. I did everything to protect her from everyone else when I should have protected her from her own rashness. Just like her father that way, always willing to go the extreme for the people they loved.

Obviously I couldn't keep her heart, but at the moment I couldn't give it back, because then I would I die. I would be breaking my promise. There had to be a way where we both lived, or way where we can be together even if it means… What was that line from the book they wrote about me? Ah, yes –to die would be an awfully big adventure.

3333333

I was still thinking about what I should do, when I felt the presence of the Savior, the Evil Queen, and the Captain nearby. Most likely coming to take Aria away from me. Well, that is not an option. I will save Aria and myself, and I will curse all of those who try to take her away. I set Aria down under a tree nearby trying to make her as comfortable as possible, before putting a distraction in place to deter the heroes. I quickly ducked behind my tree, concealing myself until the moment came to reveal my presence.

"Look!" I heard the Evil Queen call out to her companions. I watched as they came upon my distraction, the box containing my brother. Regina and the Captain circle it cautiously, but the Savior goes straight for it.

"Careful," Regina warned, "Pan wouldn't have just left this behind for no reason."

Smart, Regina.

"It's David's only way home." The Savior replied. "Without Gold, him and Mary Margret are stuck here."

She reaches to grab it again, when I manipulate on of the vine of the tree behind to lasso her and pull her against the tree.

"Emma!" the Captain called out, lunging for her. Two more vines whip out and grab the Savior and the Evil Queen, slinging them into the tree. The vines constrict around the three of them, pulling tighter the more they struggle, the more they regret.

"Are you still at it? I thought with Henry safe, you'd be long gone by now." I asked coming from behind the tree. "I'm surprised you actually found me, but no matter you won't get her."

"And we're not leaving without her." Regina snarled.

"It's your fault I had to go so long without I will not allow you to separate us again." I warned.

"Well from here it looks like the only one who keeping you two a part is you." Regina taunted.

"You think I asked for this, for her to give me her heart? No." I yell at her, "I would never have asked her to do this, and I will find a way for us both to live."

"I've never understood what my daughter sees in you, even now when you profess your love, I still see a selfish little boy." Hook said. I snarled, how dare he. I love Aria more than anything. And what say does he have? He was never there for her as a child. I don't rise to his taunt and move on to a more constricting subject.

"Having trouble moving? Not surprised given here you are. You see, what is hastening your demise is your regret." I tell the trio.

"What are you talking about?"

"This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my younger brother here."

"You have a brother?" The Evil Queen asked surprised.

"And a mother and father to."

"If you have a brother you must regret losing him."

"But I don't" I said with a casual shrug, "Quite the opposite actually. See I have him all boxed up, so I don't lose him again."

"Rumpelstiltskin is your younger brother?"

"Oh now, that's bloody brilliant. A demon for a lover and the Crocodile as her brother-in-law." The Captain exclaimed. I give a twisted grin.

"That he is." I say holding up the box.

"How is that possible? You're—"

"Younger than him? Not really. I traded him for eternal youth, so as he got older I remained unchanged by the sands of time."

"Well that makes this all more the better." Hook added sarcastically.

"Where is Melody?" the Evil Queen demanded.

"Aria is none of your concern."

"You can't stop us. Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us, let alone Rumpelstiltskin."

"You're right. But that's why I'm here, this tree will protect me and Aria until my power is restore and I find a way to fix our little problem that she has created for us. And then…" I say with a scoff, "Well, then I get to have some real fun. Starting with you Captain, aren't you past the terms Aria set about you being on the island?"

The Captain snarled.

"I really don't think she'll care what happens to you now, and I will make you pay for taking what's mine." I tell him. Hook lunges at me, but the vines jerk him back into the tree.

"Oof," he lets out a painful breath. I smirk at his discomfort,

"See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here. And you? "I say getting in the Captain's face, "You've got plenty."

"I regret not gutting you with my hook, when I had the chance."

"Well, that's not all is it, Captain? In fact gutting me would only increase your guilt. Think about how much Aria hated you for killing Rufio, don't you think it would have been worse if it were me, the boy she loves? Or we could discuss all the times you let her down with your drunken whoring ways? Or better yet what happened to her mother?"

"Are you finished?" the Evil Queen asked.

"Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a death bed confession from the one who has the most to regret of all."

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but…I'm not."

After her little speech she manages to break free of the vines that held her to the tree.

"Because it got me, my family." She says coming towards me, I try to step back, but before I can she plunges her hand in my chest, pulling Aria's heart out from me. I fall to the ground, too weak to stand. Everything hurts, I reach out to grab the box containing my brother, but she takes that two. I feel myself losing conscious and the world goes in and out, before things go completely dark.

3333333

_Regina's Perspective:_

I held Mel's heart in one hand and Gold in the other, I looked at them both triumphantly. I was going to take my son and my daughter home, and Gold would be free to come with us. I look down at Pan, who appeared to be succumbing to unconsciousness. Well, he'll no longer be a problem.

"Now, let's find our daughter." I say to Hook over my shoulder. I look and see him nod.

"She has to be nearby; Pan would never leave her somewhere unprotected." Hook informed us.

"Couldn't we try a locator spell or something?" Emma asks.

"Excellent idea, Ms. Swan." I tell her. I hand Gold's box to her, so I can caste the spell over Melody's heart. It glows brightly, indicting she's close. I take a step to my right and it begins to dim, so I spin around seeing which direction it glows the brightest in. It begins to pulsate when I point in the direction of the tree that held us captive, and I walk towards it. The spell leads me past it, to a tree not too far behind it.

"Aria!" Hook calls out, rushing pass me to his daughter. I quickly follow after him and kneel down next to her. I could feel magic pulsating from her.

"He put a preservation spell on her, a strong one. This could last for days." I inform Hook and Emma who had finally arrived. I was confused by it. Did that monster actually have a heart?

"Well then, we should be good to take her to the ship." Hook said, beginning to pick her up, "It might be best to wait until then to put her heart in, or else she might give right back to Pan."

"Agreed." I approved, "Let's go home."

3333333

"Let's get in her room." Hook said after we climbed aboard the Jolly Rodger, "This way."

I followed him down a flight of stairs toward the stern of the ship. He leads me to a room off the bottom of the stairs and indicates for me to open the door. I push it open, and I am amazed by what I see. On one side of the room was a canopy bed, that had perfect view of the window allowing her to watch the ocean as she slept. She must have loved this room when she lived here. But what amazed me even more was how untouched this place was as if the Captain left exactly the way it did when she left.

The Captain moved past me and laid her gently on the bed. He moved her hair out of her face with his good hand, knowing how much she would hate waking up to hair in her face. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead, before turning to me.

"I'll leave you to it. She won't want me here when she awakes. She made that quite clear the last time I saw her."

I nod, and watch him leave. As soon as he'd shut the door, I walk over to my daughter. I touch her face and rub my finger against her cheekbone.

"I know it won't seem like it when you wake up, but it will be alright. You are better off without that selfish bastard, you'll see. I love you very much, Melody." I tell her before kissing her forehead. When I pull back I gently put her heart back into her chest. Nothing happens for a moment, and I start to wonder if it was too late, when suddenly she sits straight up.

"Peter!" she calls out in a panic, she turns to me her eyes wide eyed and frantic, "What have you done?"

3333333

_Melody's Perspective: _

It took a while for Regina to calm down, and once she did she made it worse by explaining to me what had happened. That Peter was dead. I turn away from her in disgust. How could they do this to me? I gave my life so the two of the people I loved the most could live, and they destroy my happiness by killing one of them. I was content with my decision, you know what they say—to die would be an awfully big adventure. But how could I be content with a life without Peter in it?

"Get out." I tell her. Regina looks taken back; this was not what she was expecting.

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I yell at her. She gives me a startled look, but moves to do what I said.

"I'm sorry, Melody." She said once she reached the door, "But we couldn't just let you die."

Then she left leaving me alone in the darkness of my childhood room. I turned and pulled something out from under my pillows. It was a stuffed teddy bear, Rufio had made me. I clutch it close as I fall against my pillows, crying myself to sleep.

3333333

I woke up to the sounds of alarm. People were running around above, yelling about something. I wonder what's going on. Teddy in hand I leave the room, in search of the commotion. I was nearly run over by Regina, on her way to the ladder.

"What's going on?" I ask. She ignores me and continues down the ladder.

"Henry!" I hear her call out. As soon as I hear his name, I follow down after her.

"It's okay." I hear Henry say.

"Are you sure?"

"He's a strong boy, Regina. You raised him well." Gold said as arrived at the bottom of the ladder like stairs.

"What's going on?"

"Pan tried to take my heart." Henry said sitting up.

"What? He's alive? Where did he go?" I ask before turning to Mr. Gold, "What have you done to him?"

By this point I'm crying all over again, attempting to glare at the Dark One with everything with me. I Hear Henry get off the bed and come take my hand, the one not holding my teddy bear.

"He's right here" Mr. Gold said, showing me Pandora's Box, "And he will stay there until we decide what to do with him."

"You mean until you decide to kill him you mean." I accuse him. Mr. Gold rolls his eyes.

"If that's how you want it put yes, until we find a way to make sure he never hurts anyone again."

"I won't let you hurt him." I yell at him, I could feel the electricity in the air as a storm brewed. The boat get begins to rock. "I will find a way to free him. And we'll go someplace far away from you, but if you come looking for us I won't promise to stop Peter."

With my threat made to the Dark One, I pull my hand from Henry, and head up to the deck. I needed some fresh air and I had a storm to calm. When I came up I spotted several Lost Boys sitting around. What? Why were they here? They didn't take them did they?

"Look mates, Aria's back!" Jax announced loudly. Immediately I was swarmed by Lost Boys. Tootles had managed to maneuver his way through the masses and was clinging to my side.

"What's going on? Why are you guys here?"

"When we heard that Pan had your heart we decided…that..." Jax started

"We told them where Pan had taken you. They told us that you would die." Nibs finished.

"We made them take us with them, because we knew Pan would be angry." Tootles told me.

"You betrayed Peter…for me…" I stammered.

"Of course we did you're one on us." Eric told me like it was obvious. I was conflicted about how I felt about this. On one hand I was touched they risked Peter's wrath to save me, but they were also the reason Peter almost died and could still die. I decide not to say anything and just grab the nearest Lost Boys and pull them in to a hug. A few second into our group hug, a familiar voice cleared his throat. The Boys let go and part a path for my big brother. I take one look at him and see the same conflicted look in his eyes that I have. I begin to tear up again and rush to him. He opens his arms and I clutch him tightly. He wraps his arms protectively around me and I know he's hurting too.

"I'm glad you're alright Little Fish." He whispers, I nod not trusting my voice and I had no idea what to say. He pulls back and smiles at the sight of my raggedy bear in my hand.

"Attention, everyone, you might want to stand out of the way. We are about to let Pan's Shadow loose." David said. The Lost Boys and I, move quickly to the starboard side. We all know what Pan's Shadow is capable of, and without Peter to control it I was unsure of what was going to happen. I held tightly to Felix's hand, as I was watched Neal release Peter's shadow from its confine. Regina shot a green light from her hand, and began to move the freed shadow in to the sail of the Jolly Rodger.

"He's not going to be happy once he gets free." I say to Felix. He snorts.

'The Shadow or Pan?"

"Both."

We're both silent for a moment.

"He didn't know my heart would work. He didn't ask me to do it. I just wanted them both to live." I tell him. Felix turns to me with an angry look on his face.

"I have never considered you to be stupid before, Aria."

I looked up at him startled, he only calls me by my name when is royally pissed off.

"Pan's not the only one who loves you, Little Fish; did you ever think what this would do to the Lost Boys? Or the heroes? Or me?" He asked raising his voice at me.

"No, I was kind of in a rush to come up with a plan to think about it. But if it were you or any of the Lost Boys I would have done the same thing."

"Well next time, think it through."

I nod, at him. He must have been really worried for him to raise his voice at me.

"I'm sorry."

He looks down at me and gives me a small sad smile.

"So what's this Storybrooke like?" he asks.

"Oh we have all the attractions, fairies, dwarves, a werewolf, and a recently shrunk giant."

"Sounds fun" he says sarcastically.

"Oh, it is. And I already know the perfect house for all of us."

"Can't wait." He said with a roll of his eyes. We falter as the ship jerks and begins to take off. With a laugh I run over to the side of the boat and look down. This was one of the things from the movies about Peter that I had always wanted to do and now here I am.

"To live will be an awfully big adventure." I whisper to myself. And it would be, soaring in a magical ship, rescuing Peter, discovering a new place for us and the Lost Boys to live; yeah living would be a big adventure.

3333333

_Felix's Perspective:_

Little Fish was off looking for blankets for some of the Boys to, still clutching that old bear. I remembered the day Rufio gave it to her, her eyes grew to the size of saucers. She had never seen a bear before and didn't really know what it was but she was excited nonetheless. I didn't even know she still had it.

She had stuck close to me for most of the night, she was too angry at the adults to get comfort from her father or the Evil Queen. She knew I would understand, we both had always been loyal to Pan, and were conflicted over the situation. She was alive, but Pan would soon be dead whether the adults kill him or his heart does.

She soon noticed that some of the Boys were getting cold and she offered to go below to get them some blankets. I was leaning against the post waiting for her to return, when Henry came over with a bowl of supper. I could feel my mouth turn up in a snarl, it was his fault we were in this situation. If he had just been quicker and given Peter his heart, if he didn't have to call an army to follow him, or steal my Little Fish… Pan would have won and we would be living on a new Neverland.

Henry sits down on a crate next to me and from the corner of my eye I watch as he holds out a bowl of bread and other food.

"Go away, boy. Not hungry." I tell him. He nods his head a few times rescinding his offer of food.

"I'm disappointed in you, Felix. I thought you would happier to see me."

"What?"

"How many times to I have to tell you, Felix, Peter Pan nev-."

"Never fails." I finish. I look at the boy incredulously, he can't be serious. "Pan?"

"In the flesh, or well Henry's flesh."

"But how?"

_ Henry's features warp into Pan's smug look._

"You switched." I say, as the realization dawns on me.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Pan asks handing me the bowl again. This time I take it from, I go to take a bite when I see a familiar flash of red.

"What about Little Fish?" I ask. I could hear an accusation in my tone that I had never used with Pan before.

"I wasn't prepared for her stupidity last time, but this time I will not be caught unaware. Let's keep this from her for now."

"So she was right you didn't know her heart would work?"

"You think that if I did that I would have brought her back with Henry?" He growls. I look down at my food, avoiding the wrath of my leader.

"Well then, thank-you Pan." I said lifting my bowl to show him what I meant. He gave me a hort nod

"Now," Pan said, "Let's play."

3333333

_Well there you go my lovelies another installment in the wonderful Never Never Neverland. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought about it and continue to send me ideas about one-shots. _


	12. Returns, Reunions, and Retribution

**Chapter 11: Returns, Reunions, and Retributions **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC Captain Aria Jones. _

**AN: **_After this chapter there will be one more in this installment. I'm going to do Season 3b in a separate story, working title the Wicked and Wild West. _

_Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited Never Never Neverland this week, I'm so glad that you like it. _And Thank-you **Guest, Alice, Death Eaters Rule, **_and_** KAYKAY22Princess **_for reviewing the last chapter._

**Death Eaters Rule: **_I hear you he is getting rather annoying._

**Morethanotp: **_Aww… Thank-you!_

3333333

_Aria's Perspective: _

Our arrival in Storybrooke was welcomed by a cheering crowd. It's kind of hard to miss a great big flying ship, and everyone had raced to the docks when they recognized the Jolly Rodger. Henry eagerly pushed his way ahead of everyone else, so he could be the first on off the boat. He was grabbed immediately by Granny the moment he got off the gangplank. I hang back with the Lost Boys.I want to make sure they were taken care of, and to be honest I'm not happy to be back.

My father eventually motions for us to leave the ship and Felix and I lead them to the dock. The townspeople cast them suspicious looks and I glare at them, Leroy in particular. Last thing I needed was him to stir the people up about my boys. We stand away from the crowd; I want to see how the Boys will be introduced before I decide my next move.

"And we owe a lot of it to her." Snow's voice boomed above the noise of the crowd. I turn my head to see her looking at Regina. "Regina helped save us all."

Regina was surprised by the praise, having never been on the receiving end of a heroic admiration. I smile. Maybe things can be good for me and the Boys here, if Snow White and the Evil Queen can finally get along. Eventually thought I'm going to have to get Peter out of that box, but I need time to prepare. I need to find a new home, plan, gather supplies, and do surveillance. I will get him out of that box, even if it's the last thing I do.

3333333

_Felix's Perspective:_

I saw Pan signal me from where he stood with Henry's family, he wanted to talk. I moved away from Aria and the Lost Boys, while she was distracted by some woman she called Red. Moments later he walks over.

"What do you have in mind, Peter? What if somebody decides to open that box let the real boy out?"

"That's not the problem. Trust me."

"What the next step?"

"You need to be punished." Pan said to me, I looked at him confused. What did he mean?

"Hey, Mom! Dad! What about Felix? He's still free." Pan called out to the Savior and Baelfire acting nervous. I saw from the corner of the eye that he roused Little Fish's attention and she like the others was starting to come over.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"They need to trust me."

The heroes and the Evil Queen arrive and the Evil Queen gets in my face.

"Henry's right. We can't just let Felix go free. He still blames Henry for what happened." She says.

"Oh, don't worry. We got plenty of cell space for this guy." The prince says. He puts a hand on my shoulder and start to pull me away.

"No!" Little Fish exclaims. We all turn to see her clenching her fists, her face red with anger.

"But Melo-"

"No. You're not locking him away, too." She asserts. The adults look down, shame and pity evident on their faces.

"Melody," the Savior tries softly, "He's already threatened Henry, we just don't want to give him a chance to actually do something."

"He won't hurt him, I promise." She said placing her hand on the Prince's arm, "Not if I ask him not to. I swear he'll be good. Please don't take him away too."

The Prince looked her in the eye for a moment, before nodding and letting me go. The Evil Queen made a noise of protest.

"He'll be fine, Regina. He won't disappoint Melody, will you Felix?"

I scowled at his patronizing tone, but gave him a nod. Aria moved in between us and began nudging me back towards the Lost Boys.

"Thank-you, David." She said sincerely, before walking back with me.

"Why were you even near Henry?" she demanded to know.

"He came over to me."

"Well, why did you leave the group?" she asked.

"I was trying to hear what he heroes were saying about Pan." I lied. She perked up.

"Did you catch anything?"

"Just that they never plan on letting him out."

"Never is an awfully long time." She sighed. "We're going to have to see about how we can get him out sooner. Send Jax to follow them. I want to know where they are taking the Box."

I nod. I turn my head to look back at Pan, who even though he seems controlled is annoyed that Aria has interfered again in his plans. I had to make sure, that she didn't open that Box until Pan was ready.

3333333

_Henry's (Peter's) Perspective: _

Once again Aria's heart got in the way of my plans. I needed Felix off the heroes' radar so he could carry out my plans. I don't know why I was surprised by her actions, I know how attached she is to my second in command. Apparently I overestimated the paranoia of protective parents against the power of Aria's sad eyes.

I follow the heroes through town until we arrive at a shop with a sign out front saying Gold's Pawn Shop. Well look at you, laddie, a respectable businessman. We entered the small shop, and my brother walks to the middle of the room and kneels down. He waved his hands over the floor and revealed a hidden compartment.

"Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me." Rumple informs the group. Good this means Aria cannot free my body, until I want to be freed.

"And you're not going to do that?" I asked, faking worry.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped just as much at me." Rumple assures. Oh Rumple, you wound me.

"Don't worry, Henry." Emma comforts me, rubbing my arm.

"He's not getting out of there." Neal adds.

"We won't let anything happen to you again." Regina promises.

"She's right. You needn't worry." Rumple seconds, "As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day."

We'll see about that.

3333333

_Aria's Perspective:_

In the evening there was a huge welcome home party at Granny's. All you can eat and for once she wasn't charging full price. None of Peter's Lost Boys were from this realm so they had no idea what most of the food on the menu was. I laughed and ordered them all burgers, fries, and a milkshake. It's what I always get when I come into the diner. Felix looks at his with funny look on his face. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't poked it.

"It's meat Felix. Dead meat, it's not going to attack you." I teased.

"You said that about the milkshake." He replied grumpily.

"You just drank it too fast. Just pick it up and eat it Felix. I guarantee you this will become your starfruit."

Felix rolled his eyes, but picked up the burger the way he saw me do it earlier and took a bite. He chewed slowly ready to spit out if it gave him a brain freeze. I watched as wonderment overcame my brother's usually stoic face before he attacked the burger with gusto.

"Try the fries next." I tell him after he took a few more bite. More trusting of me now, he goes for a couple of the fried potatoes, and stuffed them in his mouth. I laughed as he began scarfing them down with his burger. I guess after eating the same thing day in and day out, new things like burgers and fries were the greatest thing since a new spearhead.

I turn to Eric, Tootles, Nibs, and Devin who are sitting in the booth next to us, and see them inhaling their food too.

"What do you think Boys, think you could get use to Storybrooke?" I asked them. With their mouth too full to speak, they just nodded their heads eagerly. The bell over the front door chimed signaling someone had just arrived. I look over my shoulder and see that Regina had finally come in.

"Hey, I have to talk to Regina if we want to be able to use the house I showed you. I'll be right back." I told Felix. He threw a distrustful look at Regina but nodded all the same. I didn't want to talk to her, she is the one who took my heart out of Peter and left him there to die. But she was the mayor and if I wanted to use that house I needed her permission. She was taking to Archie when I came up behind her.

"Regina?" I asked. She turned to me surprised.

"Melody!"

"Aria. I prefer Aria." I corrected her.

"Well then…Aria, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to have the farmhouse on the cliff for the Lost Boys and me to live in."

"But it's so rundown. It isn't safe."

"Parts of the house are still sound. Felix and I checked this afternoon. We'll stay there until we can fix the rest of the house."

"Are you sure that's the house you want? What about the big cabin near the woods?"

"It's too close to town, the Boys like to have loud parties."

"Alright, I'll go get the keys."

"Thank-you, Regina."

She inclines her head and leaves the diner. I smile once she leavs. That house has been my favorite one in town for as long as I can remember and now it's finally mine. It's near the sea so I can go swimming, it's a farm so we can grow and raise our own food, it's near the woods so the boys can hunt and play, and it's far enough from the center of town , and no nosey neighbors so I can plan to get Peter out of that box without anyone overhearing. And with the intel Jax gathered I know exactly where he is.

3333333

When Regina returned with the keys to the farmhouse, Felix and I gathered up the Boys and started to head out. From the corner of my eye I see Henry watching me.

"Here's the keys," I say handing them to Felix, "I'm going to go say goodbye to Henry."

"We'll be outside." Felix told me, meaning he was going to make 20 boys stay in one spot until I got back.

"Alright, I won't be long."

Felix nodded and herded the boys out the door. I waited until they were all gone before going to see Henry.

"Hey, how does it feel to be home?" I say sitting across from him.

"Great. I really missed it, I didn't like the Neverland that much."

"Neverland isn't all that bad. You never get old, there's always an adventure, and there's an endless supply of starfruit."

Henry laughed.

"I'm sorry you had to leave your home, Ar-Mel." Henry apologizes. I give him a half smile.

"It's not your fault, Henry. And I'm sorry my boyfriend tried to steal your heart."

"Well it's not going anywhere now." Henry said in a strange tone.

"Apparently neither is mine."

"Good, because that was a stupid thing to do."

I gave him a confused look.

"You can't honestly think Pan would have let himself keep your heart? That he wouldn't try to fix things."

"I just wanted you both to live. But seems I that I couldn't even get that right." I said getting up,  
"Anyway I just wanted to come say goodnight."

"Goodnight? Aren't you coming home with me?"

"Ahh…no, I got the Boys and I a house, you know the one, the farmhouse. We're going to be staying there from now on."

"Oh," Henry said looking down.

"Don't worry we'll still see each other. You can come and visit anytime you want. I promise nothing else will happen to you if you come to the farmhouse."

"Okay."

"Well goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Aria."

I gave him a hug and left the restaurant. Surprisingly all the boys were still there and we headed to our new home together. It didn't occur to me that anything was strange about my conversation with Henry until we were a few blocks away from the diner. He called me Aria.

3333333

_Henry (Pan's) Perspective:_

I convinced the Evil Queen that I wanted to go home with her. She was the weakest one in the group, so eager for Henry's attention and to keep him safe. It will be child's play to trick her into taking me to her vault. All I have to do is plant the idea in her head.

Ever since Emma gave me the fairytale book at the diner I had been scanning it for information to use. I found something very interesting in the Evil Queen's story, her curse. I would be able to create a new Neverland, where I would be the most powerful being in the realm. Aria would be by my side as Queen, and we would never be parted. I would allow her to keep her favorites as servants. I can be merciful for her sake. But my brother and others will feel my wrath. The only thing the book didn't tell me was the ingredients to enact the curse which is why I need to get into the vault. It's the only logical place for her to keep it.

After formulating a plan, I wander around Henry's room. The pathetic child still slept with a nightlight that had rotating pictures of celestial beings and unicorns. He had some picture books about some people called the Avengers, and they were about the most interesting thing in his room. A knock on the door, halted my search.

"Lights out, young man." The Evil Queen ordered. I obeyed by moving closer to the bed, hoping not to rouse her suspicion.

"Mom…your vault. Did you bring that over with you?"

"Yes, Henry, you know that." She replied.

"With all your magic?"

"Why are you asking all these question?" She asks suspiciously. Time to play the scared little boy.

"Because I might need that stuff to protect myself from Pan."

"Oh honey, he can't hurt you." She reassures quickly her suspicion quieted, "He's locked up in Gold's shop."

"But what if he gets out? What if her finds a way to come after me?"

She sighs and sits on the bed across from me.

"Magic isn't the answer. My vault is sealed shut for a reason. It's dangerous. I'll protect you." She said tweaking me nose, "No matter what. Now it's time for you to go to bed.

She pulled back the covers and I gave her a small smile for slipping under the blankets. She pulls them up to my chin and gives me a kiss goodnight. I try not to recoil from her touch.

"Good night." She says to me, before turning off the light to the room and leaving. I wait a few seconds after she's left before I spring from bed and head over to the window. I throw back the curtains and lift the window. Strange contraption these glass window, I already miss the open spaces of the ones back home. I find the docks from my vantage point and start speaking to my shadow.

"She's wrong. Magic is the answer." I say, "It's time."

I feel the shadow breaking free of the bonds Regina placed on it and fly through the air, off to do my bidding. Hello Storybrooke, it's time to play.

3333333

Once I was sure that Regina was in bed, I went in search of Aria's room. I wanted to know more about her time here. After trying several doors I found it at the end of the all. It was too darks to see anything so I turned on the light the way I saw Regina do it earlier. The room instantly lit up revealing to me who Melody was.

Her bed was covered in a brown blanket and had sheer curtains surrounding it. It reminded me of her bed on the Jolly Rodger. She tried endlessly to convince me to put curtains around our bed in the treehouse, but I kept refusing. I was planning on doing it for her birthday, the one that would have taken place a few days after her father stole her from me.

Next to her bed was a table and she had books covering the surface. I patter over to see which books she kept close. I read the titles _Peter Pan, Peter and the Starcatchers, Peter Pan in Scarlett, Hook, _all books about me, about Neverland. I can't help feel smug about her alter ego's obsession with me. Her copy of Peter Pan was quite worn out with about every page dog-eared. She must have read it a lot.

I look across the room the parallel wall and see a quote, _"To live would be an awfully big adventure."_ With a subscript sitting underneath citing it was from my book. I remember Jim Barrie vaguely. He used to come to Neverland in his dreams, if I had known how usual he would be in helping Aria remember and keeping my powers alive through children's belief, I would have given him more attention. More inspiration to write.

I wish Aria had come home with us tonight. But I understand why she didn't, I would not want to spend the night in the house of the person who left her to die and allowed her to be locked up. I didn't even want to be in the house of the women who separate us when I was so close to bringing her home.

I pushed back the curtains of the bed and climbed up on the bed. She had a quilt blanket at the foot of her bed and I pulled it up to sleep under. I was settled starting to settle under the covers when I felt an uncomfortable object beneath me. I dug under the blankets and pulled out a doll. It was a stuffed doll clad in green with a matching hat. I think it was supposed to be me. I smiled amused by her possession of the doll. I tucked the doll under my arm and settled under the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

3333333

_Aria's Perspective:_

I was having trouble sleeping. Over the past few days I have gotten so use to Peter sleeping beside me, that I found it difficult to be without him again. I crept softly out of the big room where we all decided to sleep in tonight, and headed towards the second floor. I found the room I wanted with that had a window over the roof of the porch and made my way to the window. I pushed them open and threw on leg over the sill and leaned against the side.

The moon was almost full, a good moon to sing to, if I was in Neverland. I missed Peter. I missed his comforting presence, his scent, the way he breaths when he sleeps, that annoying signature smirk. I really wish he could be here with me now. He would really have liked the farmhouse. It would have suited our needs for this world. The master bedroom, where we would stay was huge and had its own private bathroom. But once I free Peter from his confines we'll have to leave. Go somewhere far away from Henry and the Charmings and Regina, and…my father. For everyone's sake.

I look up at the moon once again; it really is the perfect moon. Maybe I will sing.

"_Somewhere out there, under the pale moonlight… Someone is thinking of me and loving me tonight…Somewhere out there, someone is saying a prayer…that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there…_" I continued to sing to the moon, completely unaware of the audience I had attracted behind me.

3333333

The next afternoon the boys and I were in town getting supplies to fix up the farmhouse. Our plan was to make the whole of the downstairs livable again, before moving on to the second floor. Meanwhile a small team would work on fixing up the barn and planning what to plant when the spring came. I was picking our paints when Leroy bursted into the store and charged towards me.

"Your boyfriend's up to something, sister, the Charmings need you now." Leroy informed me, accusation thick in his voice. I nodded.

"Felix?" I called out. I saw him come around the corner, "Somethings happened we need to go now, the dwarf said something about Peter."

Felix's eyes widened in surprise before nodding.

"Let's go, dwarf." I turn to Leroy. He snarls at me and I can hear Felix coming behind me. I don't need to turn around to know he's glaring menacingly at him.

"Follow me." Leroy grumbles. He leads us to the center of town where Emma and David are covering up a body with a blanket. Mary Margaret stands behind them looking shocked. What the hell happened? Regina arrived just as we did and voice that very question.

"The shadow killed her." David answered rising from his crouch.

"Pan's shadow?" She asked. "I trapped it on the sail."

"Well it got free." Emma replied.

"What do you two know about this?" David asked me and Felix, trying to mask his suspicion.

"You mean did one of us order the shadow to do this?" I asked getting straight to the point. David at least had the decency to look ashamed. "No, the shadow only answers to Peter, it doesn't even like me that much."

"How can it not like you? Pan was in love with you." Mary Margaret asked.

"Because it's not Peter's original shadow. This shadow had been around a lot longer than Peter Pan, and now that you've trapped Peter you must have broken the bond and the shadow is free to do as he pleases. That or Peter is more powerful than we thought." I explain to them, "But we didn't do it. So tell your little messenger dwarf to keep is accusations and theories to himself. Come on, Felix, let's get back to the Lost Boys."

With that I storm off. I may be a lot of things, but a killer isn't one of them. Their accusations sting like paper cuts. I'll be glad when we leave this place.

3333333

_Henry's (Pan's) Perspective:_

The shadow played his part perfectly and now Regina was walking me straight in to her vault. The place where all her magic including the curse were stored. She led me across town to a graveyard, where in the very back stood a mausoleum. She pulls keys from her pocket and unlocks the doors to the crypt and leads me in. She pushed against a stone coffin and it begins to slide across the floor, revealing a staircase that led below ground.

"Promise you won't touch anything?" she asked once we reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I promise." I lied. This was going to be fun.

3333333

_The Charmings (Third Person) Perspective"_

Snow, Charming, and Emma sprint through Storybrooke to Gold's shop. They arrive just as Gold and Belle were stepping out. He sees them and sighs.

"No, I'm afraid we are closed." He said before they even got to the door, "Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day."

"Rumple," Belle chided.

"Pandora's Box, give it to me." Emma demanded.

"And why would I do that?"

"We need to open it."

"And let Pan escape? What are you, crazy?"

"Somehow he's controlling the shadow from inside the box," Snow explained, "Henry's life is in danger."

"And you think letting Pan out will change that?"

"Yes," Emma answered, "because we can stop him, finally and forever."

"All due respect Miss Swan, but we succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If I've learned one thing it's not to tempt fate."

"I'm not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn't you rather be sure that he's gone?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

3333333

The five of them drive up to the town line to deal with Pan. Emma hoped by opening the box on the other side that Pan will be powerless and he can be dealt with once and for all. She gets out of the truck and crossed over the line. When Gold tried to come over with her she stopped him and came back over the line.

"Unh-unh. I'm doing this."

"I can cross the line and retain my memories."  
"It's not about that," Emma told Gold, "There's not magic over there. All due respect the real world is my expertise. "

Drawing her gun Emma steps over the line again.

"I'll deal with Pan on my terms."

"He is my brother." Gold tried again.

"It's my hunch," Emma responds, "If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces."

"Emma," Mary Margaret pleads, "Be careful."

Emma gives a short nod and readies herself. She signals Gold, and after casting her a hesitant look he waves his hand over Pandora's box releasing red smoke from inside it. The smoke drifts near Emma and the figure of Peter Pan forms.

He appears lying on the ground, but quickly stands up. He looks at himself confused before turning around. He looks surprised and confused at the situation. He looks at Emma questioningly.

"Mom?" Pan utters.

"What?"

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him." Gold urges.

"Don't! Please! I'm Henry." Pan pleads."Pan, h-he switched our bodies."

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma asks him.

"Don't listen to him it's one of his tricks." Gold advises.

"No, it's not!" Pan insists.

"He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box. I swear." Pan explained taking a step towards Emma. She raises her gun.

"Ah…Don't come any closer."

"Shoot him." Gold demands.

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Emma contemplates. "Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong with Henry."

"Maybe that what he wants you to believe," Gold reasons, "If he steps over this line we're all dead."

"Not if Aria asks him not to." Emma shoots back, "And as mad as she is right now she doesn't want to see anyone else dead. Now, all right, if you are really Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know."

"I-I got trapped in the mines. I tried blowing up the well. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon." Peter begins to shoot things off.

"This proves nothing," Gold says angrily.

"He's right, Emma. Henry could've told Pan all of this in Neverland."

"Pan might know facts, but life is made up of more than that. There are moments. He can't possibly know all of them. The first time you and I connected." She said turning to Peter, "You remember that? Not met but connected."

Henry gave a silent laugh before answering, "Yeah."

"Where was it?"

"In my castle, right after you came to Storybrooke."

"And what did you tell me?"

"That I knew why you gave me up."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma lowered her gun.

"Henry?"

"Mom." Henry responded. The pair rushed to each other and Emma pulled her son into a hug.

"It is Henry." Emma told the others as she embraced her son.

"Promise you're not going to incinerate us, when we step over the line?" Emma asked Gold. Gold gave a tiny inclination of his head. Emma placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and walked him across the line. Henry immediately ran to his maternal grandparents, who pulled him into a big hug.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Henry." Gold told his grandson, "And I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place."

"It's okay," Henry assured him, "I would have done the same thing."

"Come on, "Emma said rubbing his arm, and led him to the car.

"If he's all the way out here," David speculated to Gold, Snow, and Belle, "Where's Pan?"

3333333

_Henry's (Pan's) Perspective:_

My search of Regina's vault finally produced results. I found what I was looking for on the wall of the vault's inner chamber. I could feel the smirk growing on face. Regina gives me a quizzical glance.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, to have you protecting me here."

"Oh, Henry," Regina exclaims all pleased, "When all of this is over, I promise, I'm finally going to be the mother you always wanted me to be. "

I smile at her, amused at how pathetic she sounds. She thinks I mean that I'm happy with her, and pulls me into yet another hug. While she is distracted I pull the potion from the shelf that I had spotted earlier. She then pulls back and smiles down at me.

"I love you."

I smile at her and uncap the lid the potion, as gas emits from the container and knocks her out. My smile morphs into a smirk as she crumples to the floor unconscious.

"I know, "I tell her sleeping form, "That's why this was so easy."

33333333

_Pan's (Henry's) Perspective:_

"Regina's still not answering," my mom said worryingly. I hope Pan hasn't done something to her. Speaking of which, what were they going to do to him when they found him.

"When we find Pan, remember, he'still in my body." I told Mr. Gold, "So if you have to throw a fireball or something at least avoid the face."

"I'll do my best."

We arrive at my mom's vault where Dad, Hook, and Tinkerbell are trying to break in. Dad looks over at me suspiciously.

"Is that really you?" he asks.

"Dad!" I exclaim running over to him. He takes that as a yes and pulls me into a hug.

"Did you find the shadow?" Grandpa asks.

"Not yet."

"But we'll be ready for him when we do." Hook says holding up the coconut that they had trapped the shadow is earlier up.

"It's Pan we should be more concerned about now." Mr. Gold added. "Why are we still up here?"

'It's locked up tight." Dad tells him.

"Really?" He asks. Mr. Gold holds out his hand and uses to try and open Mom's vault.

"Told you," Dad said after Gold failed.

"Fair enough. This is gonna take some time."

Mr. Gold tries again as Mom and my grandparents talk quietly behind us. After some minutes Gold manages to open the door to the vault.

"Shall we?" he asks, before stepping inside. We all follow after him and stop at the stairs that lead down into my mom's vault. Gold, Emma, and my grandparents head down first to check the space.

"Regina!" my grandmother calls out. I go to see what's going on, but my Dad stops me. A few second later Emma gives us the all clear. The rest of us charge down.

"I just wanted to believe he still needed me to be his mother," I heard my mom say as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I still do," I told her, and I do she was my mother for 10 years of my life.

"Henry?" she asks

I didn't say anything I just went over and hugged her. She accepts my hug and squeezes me tight.

"So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" Grandpa asks, he sees Mr. Gold acting strangely, "What?"

"Please tell me you didn't keep it down here." He says to Mom.

"Where else would I keep it?" she answers.

"What is it?" Emma asks, "What did Pan take?"

3333333

_Felix's Perspective:_

"A curse?" I asked Pan. About half an hour ago Pan tracked me down to the farmhouse and was able to get my attention without attracting the others. He had me follow him into the wood away from the house, to show me this tiny scroll. He said it was the ticket to getting what he wanted.

"No Felix, **the** curse. The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest, and dropped them here."

"You took me away from my dinner to tell me how everyone got to this town? Little Fish beat you to it. "

"I disturbed your dinner, because this spell is gonna give us everything we've always wanted. Everyone will forget who they are, time will stand still, and Felix, we'll be in charge."

"Of this whole place." I said finally catching on.

"Yes. And when we are done with it, it's going to be the new Neverland."

I share a smile with my leader. This was going to be fun, and no one would be able to separate my family again.

3333333

_I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and I hope to have the last chapter of Never Never Neverland up soon. After it is out, I'll be taking a little break from writing about Pan and Aria. I would like to get a few more chapters up in Carry On Wayward Winchester before starting The Wicked and Wild West. I drew up a soundtrack for Never Never Neverland in my Neverland Tails one-shots, it's just missing the song Aria sings to the moon in this chapter. I hope you'll take a look and listen to the songs I picked out. Till next time Oncers. _


	13. Love Your Love The Most

**Chapter Twelve: Love Your Love the Most**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just borrowing._

**AN: **_This is the last chapter in Never Never Neverland, I hope you all enjoy it and thank-you for all your reviews, for following, and favoriting. Keep a look out for the Wicked and Wild West it should be out in a couple weeks, I just want to get a chapter or two out in Carry On Wayward Winchester._

_Thanks to the 2 _**Guest** _users and _**Death Eaters Rule **_for reviewing the last chapter!_

_3333333_

_Pan's Perspective (Neverland):_

_ "Come one I have something to show you," I told Aria. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along into the jungle. I had been trying to figure out a gift her birthday for weeks now and yesterday I had come up with the perfect gift. A place for her to sing. _

_ She hates being teleported so we had to walk all the way there. About after hour we arrive at the clearing I made for her. I stopped her once we reached the outskirts and covered eyes with my hands._

_ "Peter, what are you doing?" She laughed._

_ "It's a surprise."_

_ I walked her into the center of the clearing._

_ "Okay, now sing."_

_ "I thought this was a present for me, not for you," she teases._

_ "Just do it."_

_ She shook her head her head at me, but I could feel her cheeks upturn in a smile._

_ "What do you want to hear?"_

_ "Anything."_

_ "Alright." She answered. I could feel her face form her thinking expression. A moment later she started to sing._

_ "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

_ I watched as the glade came to life as the she sang. The flowers opened and released a golden dust that twirled and spun around the clearing, dancing and humming as it went. _

_ "Happy Birthday, love." I whisper in her ear before lifting my hands from her eyes. She gasped in surprise. Her face lit up brighter than the glowing dust. She laughed and ran over to some of the dust and giggled as it swirled around her._

_ "It's beautiful, Peter. I love it." She said coming over to me. She goes to kiss my cheek, but I turn to capture her lips. I've been waiting an awfully long time for this moment, to finally be able to kiss her and hold her. She's surprised at first, but I soon feel her grin under my lips. She starts returning my kiss, her inexperience evident, and I'm glad I'm her first kiss and I will be her last too. It's almost like she was made for me and I for her, and what fate has brought together, no one will be able to tear apart._

_33333333_

_Henry's (Pan's) Perspective:_

"You never cease to amaze me Peter." Felix drawled, "Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day? It's impressive."

"She loves the boy," I tell him, "That makes her weak. This is it, this is where we'll caste it."

We had come upon the wishing well where my brother had used to bring magic to this world. I had found all the ingredients for the curse in Regina's vault, the only thing I didn't have was the final piece. The scroll said the last ingredient wouldn't be revealed until the other elements had been mixed together. It's a bit inconvenient, really, but once I caste the spell and the new Neverland is formed it will all be worth it.

"The ingredients?" I asked Felix. Felix handed the over to me.

"When it's all done, will they all be dead?" Felix asked me.

"Worse. They'll be slaves to this new land we're making, with no idea who they once were. Death is final Felix. Their suffering will be eternal. Besides I thought Aria might enjoy some pets." I tell him. Felix smirked. I returned the expression and began dropping the ingredients into the well.

3333333

_Aria's Perspective (Neverland):_

_ I felt kisses peppering my bare upper back and I arch up with a smile. I open my eyes and turn to see Peter grinning at me. He crossed his arms on my back and lays his chin on them._

_ "Good morning," I whisper to him before snuggling me face back into my pillow. Peter chuckled. He finds it amusing how resistant I am to waking up in the morning. He kisses my back again._

_ "What should be do today, love? Go for swim, hiking, a treasure hunt?" _

_ "How about a lazy day, "I answer, "And maybe a picnic, just you and me."_

_ "Just you and me?" he asks. I nod my head into the pillow. "That sounds like an excellent idea."_

_ I turn onto my side, moving his arms off me._

_ "I love you." I tell him. He grins and leans in for a kiss but stops short of my lips._

_ "I love you, too." He says before capturing my lips with his own._

_3333333_

_Henry's (Pan's) Perspective:_

"What she did is child's play compared to what I have in mind." I told my second in command.

"I knew you'd win. Peter Pan never fails."

I smile at him and drop a few more ingredients in. When the last one from the bag was dropped, Felix looked expectantly at the well. He looked confused when nothing happened.

"Are we missing something?" he asked.

"Yes, the last element. The scroll said the final ingredient would be revealed to me when all the others had been mixed together."

"What does it say?" Felix asked anxiously. I unroll the scroll once more, nothing is there for a second but then there is a tiny glow. Scarlett letters begin to appear on the paper revealing the last ingredient…

"No!" I exclaim dropping the scroll. Anything but that. Without even a word to my Lost Boy, I take off. I have to leave this place, before it's too late.

3333333

_Felix's Perspective:_

"Pan!" I call after my leader, who had taken off after yelling 'No' "Where are you going?"

He didn't respond. I leaned down to pick up the scroll to see what had disturbed the most powerful being I had ever met. I unrolled the scroll, and there in scarlet letters was the last ingredient.

_The Heart of the thing you love the most_

Little Fish! I stuff the scroll in my pocket and race after Peter. I don't what he's going to do, but I was going to make sure Aria was safe, even if I had to stop him myself.

3333333

_Pan's Perspective (Neverland): _

_ The boys were celebrating after their boar hunt, dancing around the fire to the tune of their sticks and drums. I watched from my throne with smiles, this is what Neverland was meant for, to give up conventions and to live wild and free forever. I decide to get up and join the revelry when I hear a child's voice call my name. She sounded scared, and immediately teleported to where she was. When I land I noticed I'm in her room aboard the Jolly Rodger. The seven year old is sitting on her bed clutching the bear Rufio had made her a few weeks ago. She was whimpering as tears fell down her face._

_ "What's wrong, little one?" I ask stepping closer to her._

_ "I had a bad dream."_

_ "A bad dream? What about?" I ask taking a seat on the corner of her bed._

_ "The Crocodile came and ate Papa and he ate Mr. Smee, Noodler, Felix, Rufio, you and then he came after me, but I woke up. I don't want everybody to be eaten by a crocodile." She told me sniffling. I roll me eyes skyward trying not to laugh. I think even my brother would be amused to hear that she thought he was an actual crocodile._

_ "He won't hurt you Aria, nothing happens on Neverland without my permission, including crocodiles eating people." I tell her._

_ "Really?" She asked wiping her eyes._

_ "I promise." I tell her, "Now it's time for little mermaids to go to bed." _

_ I got up and pulled her sheets back and she crawled under them. I tuck her in and just as I was about to leave, her little hand shoots out and grabs mine._

_ "Peter?"_

_ "Yes, Aria." I say with a sigh._

_ "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? Just to make sure the Crocodile doesn't come back." _

_ "Alright, but you need to go to sleep." I say giving in. She smiles and nods her head up and down. She snuggles back under the cover s and closes her eyes. I close the sheer curtains around her bed and whisper a spell into them. A spell that would ward away bad dreams._

_ "Goodnight, Aria." _

_ "Goodnight, Peter." She whispers back. I take a seat in the rocking chair near her bed and watch her until she falls asleep._

3333333

_Third Person Perspective:_

A green smoke appeared next to the well and a woman formed from the mist. She looked at the two boys racing towards town and then back at the well.

"If want something down right, you have to do it yourself." She said. She pulled a heart out of a pouch attached to her hip, and crushed it over the well, The dust of the heart trickled down into the potion, causing an immediate reaction. The curse begins to bubble over the wall of the well, and seeps through the surrounding forest like a fog.

"Be wary, my pretties, wicked is coming." She says with a cackle, and then she disappears leaving no trace that she had been there at all.

3333333

_Pan's (Henry's) Perspective:_

Belle and my mom walked me into Gold's shop and had me sit me on a cot. It was finally time to switch bodies back with Pan. While I'd miss being tall, I couldn't wait to be back in my body.

"You doing okay, kids?" Emma asked once she spotted me come in.

"Yeah. I'm just ready to be me again."

"Not much longer now, Henry. Not much longer. Once we have the wand, all shall be as it should." Gold said. So we all sat and waited for Dad, Grandpa, Hook and Tinkerbell to come back with the Black Fairy's wand so we could get things back to normal.

3333333

Henry's (Pan's) Perspective:

I raced through the woods towards Aria's farmhouse, with Felix close behind me. When we got there Aria was outside fixing a shutter.

"Aria!" I called out. She turned around and saw me. She immediately went on the alert and ran to me, when she saw Felix chasing after her me she grew even more concerned. When I got to her she pulled me behind, thinking she was separating her two brothers from fighting.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled, "Felix? Henry?"

"I'm not Henry," I tell her. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What do you mean you're not Henry? Felix?" she said looking over at my second for answers.

"Pan switched bodies with Henry when he went to steal his heart." Felix told her. She kept looking back and forth between me and Felix, trying to see if we had both lost it. She then leaned down to look me in the eye. She tilted her head to the side, looking for something.

"Peter!" She exclaimed shocked. She recoiled back into Felix. "What the hell!"

"Isn't this what you wanted? A way where we both lived? Being in Henry's body has healed me and Henry's heart is still perfectly intact." I tell her reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"B-b-but if you're here, that means Henry is…"

"Yes he's in Pandora's Box, but not for much longer. We'll get him out and I'll switch back with him, but then we really need to go."

"Why? What did you do Peter?" She asked.

"I stole Regina's curse."

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"We could have had a new Neverland, a new home, where no one would separate us. It seemed like the perfect plan, but…"

"But what, Peter?"

"What it asked for was a price I am not willing to pay."

"What did ask for Peter?" she asked in an eerily calm tone.

"The Heart of the thing I love the most." I tell her. Her mouth forms an "Oh."

"I couldn't do it Aria, I know it doesn't always seem like it but if I had to choose between power and you, it's always going to be you."

She started tearing up, "Oh Peter, if you weren't in Henry's body I would…"

"How about we save that thought for when we can turn it into an action."

She nodded.

"We need to get my body, and get out of here. I don't want your heart anywhere near this curse."

She and Felix both nod this time.

"Your body is in Gold's shop. Jax said he put you in a compartment in the floor." She told me.

"I know I watched him do it, let's go."

"Peter," Felix says halting my movements. I turn to him expectantly. "Here's the scroll. It may come in handy later."

I nod and take it from him and the three of us race off towards town.

3333333

_The Charmings' Perspective:_

"She's back," David greeted as he came into Gold's shop, "The Blue Fairy. She gave us the wand."

"Do we need anything else?" Emma asked.

"Only one more item, "Gold answered. He opened a cabinet behind him, and started moving things around. When he turned back around he was holding a cuff.

"What is that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"One of the only useful things I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara, before they left for Neverland. It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless."

"I haven't forgotten about all that, by the way." Regina said pointing her figure at the father of her daughter. Hook looked a little uneasy and took a small step backwards.

"Let me see your wrist Henry." Gold asked. Henry held out his arms and placed the cuff below the one on Pan's wrist. One he now realized matched the one he had seen on his sister's wrist. "I want to make sure when my brother awakes, that he is weakened. This will block his powers."

"So what happens now?" Henry asks.

"I enact the spell. You fall into a deep sleep, when you awake you're back in your own body."

"And you hang on to that scroll, and come find us as fast as you can." Regina instructs him.

"When I offered my heart to Pan, "Henry says with a scoff, "I thought I was being a hero, when all I did was cause a big mess, and almost lost my sister. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not the one who has something to be sorry for," David tells him, "Pan does."

"It's time," Gold signals. Henry nods and lies down on the cot.

"Keep your eye on the wand." Gold instructs Henry. Henry watches the wand until it touches his forehead, his eyes snap shut and he starts to convulse as the transference takes place.

"What's happening," Emma asks worryingly.

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body."

The group watches as Pan's body continues to shake before stopping mid-shake.

"It worked." Regina said, hope returning to her voice.

"Let's go find our son." Emma rallied Neal and Regina. Everyone but Gold follows after them. Belle notices he's not following and stops to speak with him.

"You're not coming?"

"No, No I-I think not." He answered, "My brother and I have some, uh…unfinished family business."

Bell nodded and understanding, and followed after the others, leaving Gold alone to watch his older brother.

3333333

_Aria's Perspective:_

This had to be the craziest situation I had ever been in. I mean my boyfriend is in my little brother's body. Neptune, I couldn't wait to get both Peter and Henry in their respective bodies. The first thing I'm going to do when Peter is back in his own body is punch him square in the jaw, and then I'll kiss it better. But then again he chose me, over eternal power and the suffering of his enemies. I mean I knew he loved me, but power always seems a higher priority to him.

As we were racing to Gold's shop to get Henry and Peter's body, Peter falls down unconscious.

"Peter!" I scream. He starts to convulse. "Felix, help me turn him on his side I think he's having a seizure."

"Felix crouches down and helps my shaking hands turn Peter on to his side. He convulses a few more time before just stopping. I bring my finger under his nose and feel steady air on my finger. I sag in relief.

"He's alive." I let out in relief.

"Let's lay him on his back." Felix says. I nod and turn Peter over. The moment his back hits the ground his eyes shoot open and he begins gasping for breath.

"Peter, look at me," I say taking his face in my hands, "Just take deep breaths."

He does what I say and starts to calm down.

"Peter, what happened?" Felix asked.

"I'm back!" Peter explains, grabbing his legs and his arms. "I'm back in my own body!"

"Henry?" I ask.

"Yeah, Mr. Gold switched us back." Henry answered. I shared a frightened look with Felix, before we both scrambled up and sprinted for Gold's Pawn Shop. I can't imagine what that Crocodile is going to do to Peter, but I know it won't be good.

3333333

_Aria's Perspective (Neverland): _

_ "You're not going and that's final!" Peter yelled at me before storming off._

_ "It's just a simple trip to Tortuga, Peter, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever. Besides you know I never miss a trip where Captain Jack might be involved."_

_ "I said you're not going." He growls._

_ "What is going on, Peter? You've been this bad when I have gone with Papa before."_

_ "Your father means to separate us."_

_ "That has always been his intention, Peter. Even when I was a child, he sought to keep me away from you."_

_ "I believe he means to leave you somewhere, when he goes on one of my errands."_

_ "And you fear it maybe this one? Peter I'm a mermaid, I can easily crossover realms to get back home. And if I can't, you've never had trouble finding me before."_

_ "You're still not going."_

_ "Oh yes I am." I tell him, he opens his mouth to order me again, but I capture his lips in a kiss, "I'm going, but know this Peter Pan I will always come back to you. Always."_

_ He still looks unconvinced. I pull the chain holding my song shell over my head and hold it out to Peter Pan. He looks at me incredulously, he knows what it means for a mermaid to give her song shell to someone._

_ "I've been meaning to give this to you for a while, just been waiting for the right time. A song shell is the most prized possession of a mermaid, and I will always come back for it. But even more so I will come back for the person wearing it. Because not only to they have my heart, but they have my soul."_

_ Peter takes it, and looks over it like it was the most treasured of jewels instead of a just a shell. He takes the chain and puts it over his head and tucks the shell under his shirt._

_ "It shall be well taken care of," he said in a reverent tone. _

_ "Good, now Papa's about to cast off. I'll see you in a couple of days." I tell him and reach up to kiss him. He turns his head so my lips hit his cheek instead, before disappearing. I sigh; he can be so childish sometimes. With another look at the spot he just vacated I turn on my heel and return to the Jolly Rodger. _

3333333

_Pan's Perspective:_

After passing out in the woods, I woke up again in my own body. I was lying on a cot in my brother's shop. I sighed, I didn't have time for Rumple's games I needed to find Aria and the Lost Boys and get out of here.

"Hello, Malcolm."

"Thought you'd have killed me in my sleep, laddie." I respond sitting up. "I guess you changed your…"

I then noticed the cuff on my left arm, the one I gave to Greg and Tamara to use on the Evil Queen. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud, did he honestly think I wouldn't have protected myself from having this used against me.

"Oh wait. I see. You've taken away my magic. That's why it's so easy for you to strut around and pose now, isn't it?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to see me and think about what you have done."

"Of course, to look at my brother here at the end, and really see him and think about what it would have been like if we had stuck together. Is that what you want? Because I do. I remember how you used to follow me around when you were a toddler trying to do whatever you see me do and argue with Mum because she didn't give you as much food as me. Then when our parents died you went from an adoring little brother to a vacuum that sucked away my name, my time, my childhood, sucking away any hope of making my life into something better for myself. You could never do anything for yourself. I wasn't ready to be a father. And even when I let you go you still hold me down. What are you now? A couple hundred years old? Can't I ever be free from you? Must I always be your keeper?"

"Oh you will be free of me…in death."

"Then one last lesson, little brother…Never make a cage you cannot get out of." I tell him ripping the cuff off my arm. "I made this cuff you know, it doesn't work on me. But on you…"

I magic the cuff onto his wrist stripping him of his magic. He jumps, startled by the change of events.

"Let's see how you do without magic." I taunt him shoving him into the wall of shelves behind him. He rubs his head I can tell he will soon lose consciousness. I go over to him and crouch over him, "Seems like their still a few things I can show you after all, Rumple, now if you'll excuse me I have a mermaid to catch, lost boys to gather, plans that need changing. May we never see each other again."

I stood up from crouch and took a little bow. I then exit my brother's shop and run to find Felix and Aria. Things were starting to heat up, we needed to get out of here tonight.

3333333

_The Charmings' Perspective:_

After Henry handed the scroll to Regina, she started to open it only to pass out like she had been shocked. She tumbled to the ground. Emma, Neal and Henry immediately move to help her but Regina doesn't move.

"Regina," Emma yells shaking the other woman. After repeating the action a few times, Regina gasps awake.

"Emma," she gasps out. Neal and Emma help her up, once she was righted, Emma asks if she is okay.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I…" Regina replies.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asks, "What happened when you touched it?"

"I saw what needed to be done."

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Henry asks.

"The important thing is," she said cupping his cheek, "that you'll be."

"Henry!" Aria called out, interrupting the conversation. Everybody turns to see her and Felix running towards them.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I'm looking for Peter, he's not at Gold's shop, and either is Gold. I don't know what happened but the back of the shop is trashed."

Belle pushed her way to the front of the group.

"Do you know if they are okay?" she asked almost in tear. Aria shook her head sadly.

"I was hoping you guys knew where they went." Aria said.

"Wait, how are you still here?" Regina asks, "If Pan cast the curse, you should be dead."

"Because I didn't cast the curse." A voice spoke from behind Aria. She turned her head with the biggest smile on her face and ran to the immortal boy. He held his arms out to her and pulled her in close. He kissed the top of her head and the group watched as they whispered things to each other. It finally hit the heroes that Pan truly loved Aria, the look on his face said it all. Hook was right he looks at her like she was the only wonder in the world. After a moment Peter pulled away and turned to the group.

"I found the asking price for your suffering too high a price." Peter said to the group. "My time in Henry's body had healed me I have my powers, I have Aria, and the Lost Boys and my brother will always suffer the sting of me outwitting him again, we have decided to leave, find someplace new."

"If you didn't complete the curse, then who did?" David asked pointing to the right of them to a green fog that was rising from the forest.

"How is that possible?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Regina answered.

"It must be coming for Aria's heart," Pan said, he looked down at the girl he loved most in all the worlds, "I'm sorry, love."

She gave him a small smile and gently kissed his nose.

"Then let's get out of here, I think this is one game where cheating is allowed." She said softly. Peter grinned.

"I don't think the curse works like that," Regina said, "All the ingredients have to be in there for it to even bubble let alone work. Someone finished the work you started."

"But who? Felix and I were the only ones out there at the well, and as you can see Aria's still here."

"I don't know. But we don't have time to find out, we need to stop this curse. Before it's too late."

3333333

_Third Person Perspective:_

Gold was desperate. He had been pulling at the cuff for at least fifteen minutes and it wouldn't budge. He spotted the pirate's sword lying on the floor not too far off from where he was laying on the ground. He reaches over for it and then gets off the floor. He stumbles over to a nearby table, and lays his cuffed hand on it. He stands up a straight as he can and raises the sword in the air, ready to hack off his arm when a green smoke appears in his shop. A woman appears out of the smoke and Gold drops the sword in surprise.

"You." He breathes.

"Miss me?" she asks, "Cutting off your arm, Dark One, you must be desperate. But I'm afraid this is one party you won't be attending. You're coming with me."

With that she snaps her fingers and the two of them disappear in a cloud of smoke.

3333333

_Peter's Perspective (Neverland): _

_ "Okay, now open your eyes," I said to Aria. I watched as she opened them her eyes and took in the room. Her eyes grew big in excitement. I had built us a home in one of the big trees near camp. I wanted someplace private, for just the two of us. It was an odd feeling at first, wanting to build a home for someone. When I had Rumple around I never felt the urge to give even my own flesh and blood a home. All I wanted was to be on my own, to travel from place to place and never be tied down to one place. When I first came to Neverland I never slept in one place to long. I moved around as much as I wanted and when I got followers I moved the camp from place to place as well. _

_ Yet this girl, this redheaded girl, the type of girl I avoided at all cost back in the Enchanted Forest, made me want to give her everything – to give her a home, a family, my love and to care for her when she was sick or upset. The only explanation I can think of is that I love her. And I do more than I ever thought possible._

_ "This is ours?" She asked excitedly, pulling back from my musings._

_ "All ours, love." _

_ "It's wonderful Peter." She exclaimed. I watched her flit across the room, discovering all that she could about our new home. _

_ I was quite proud of the home I had built for us, it would suit our needs perfectly. It was far enough from camp t ogive us the privacy we needed, but close enough that I could still keep an eye on things. It had two floors. You entered the first floor by climbing down a ladder and heading down a short tunnel. The front door was a strong oak with a knocker shaped like a tree leaf. The first floor was a large room that was a bedroom and den. There was a small kitchen area in case we felt like eating away from the boys. The bed was a compromise between Aria and I's preference. I have always liked hammocks but she can't get comfortable on them and says she prefers her big four post bed on the Jolly Rodger more. The bed I created is a mattress lying on a board that is suspended from the ceiling, a swinging bed. The den was a cozy space that had a decent sized fire place for when the nights get colder. There's a lounging couch in front of the fireplace for us as well. _

_ The second floor is smaller and is just one room. It's got a large window to let me observe the camp and a few chairs for when we have guests. I made a couple bookshelves for Aria and stocked them full of books for her to read. We'll probably use the upstairs more as a day room and for visitors._

_ "Peter th-this is magnificent!" Aria exclaimed, coming back to me. She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss. "I love it, thank-you."_

_ "You know if you really want to thank me, I can think of a few ways for you to show you're appreciation." I told her suggestively. She blushed and hit my chest._

_ "Peter!" she exclaimed._

_ "Sorry love couldn't help myself. You're just so…addicting." I whispered into her ear. I then moved my lips behind it, kissing that spot I knew drove her crazy and made my way down to her neck. I could feel her wavering. My hands stay firmly at her waist waiting for her to direct me to stop or continue. She moves her hands form my shoulders to my hands on her hips, she grabs them and begin pulling me to the bed. I grin wickedly at her to which she just rolls her eyes._

_ "Lock the door, Lost Boy." She orders pushing me away, "Then come take care of me."_

_ I grinned even more and did what I was told. I must really love her._

3333333

_The Charmings' Perspective:_

"Regina?" Mary Margaret asked, Regina had been staring sadly at the scroll for a few minutes now. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered unconvincingly.

"Can you stop the curse?" Hook asked, "Or should we all start preparing our souls? Cause mine is going to take some time."

"Papa!" Aria yelled at him. He gave her a look as to ask 'what'. "You're not helping."

"IT"S HERE!" Leroy screamed, running towards us, "IT"S HERE. THE CURSE IS HERE! It's coming. From all sides. There's no escape, and… what are you doing alive?"

Leroy had finally spotted Peter and Felix standing about. Peter pushed Aria behind him to shield her from the wrath of the dwarf.

"Calm down, Leroy, he didn't cast the curse." David told him, "He found the price too steep."

David nodded his head in Aria's direction to show the dwarf what he meant. Leroy didn't look so convinced and watched Peter carefully.

"It's not too late, is it?" Mary Margaret asked, before turning to Regina, "We can stop it, right? Regina?"

"Yes." Regina answered, "Yes."

"What's the price?" Emma asked, "Gold said there was a price. What is our price?"

"It's not our price." Regina answered turning to face the group, "It's mine."

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked emerging from behind Peter.

"It's what I felt when I first held the scroll." Regina answered, "I have to say good-bye to one of the things I love most."

Emma looked shocked and motion for her son to come closer.

"Henry?" she asked.

"Yes, Henry. He and Melody are the people I love the most, but because Henry was nor born in the Enchanted Forest, the curse requires I give him up. I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" Snow asked.

"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here. And neither do any of us."

"Breaking the curse destroys the town." David said.

"It will wink out of existence, as though it was never here. And everyone would go back to where they are from, prevented from ever returning."

"You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest." Emma figured out.

"All of us. Except Henry. He'll stay here because he was born here."

"Alone?" Emma asks.

"No you will take him, because you were the Savior. You were created to break the curse. And once again you can escape it."

"I-I don't want to. We'll both go, back to the Enchanted Forest with you."

"That's not an option." Regina told her, "I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work."

Thunder crackled in the distance and the wind began picking up speed.

"Emma you have to go." Snow urged her daughter.

"But I just found you."

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance, for his."

"No, N-no I-I-I'm…not…done." Emma stuttered, "I'm the Savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said."

"Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. There is always more to the story." Aria said taking Peter's hand. She looked up and kissed his shoulder. She knew when Peter imagined his happy ending she wasn't what he was expecting. He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.

"But we're a family," Emma said turning back to her mother, "We're supposed to be together."

"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that." Her mother answered, suppressing the urge to cry.

"You and Henry can be a family, and you can get your wish." Her father added. "You can be like everyone else you can be happy."

"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma." Snow said. "It's time for you to find hope."

"I've known you for some time," Regina started, "and all I've wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life, so I can be with my son. But really what I want… is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice, you have to go."

"Okay," Emma answered in defeat.

3333333

_Aria's Perspective (Neverland):_

_ Peter and I had spent the entire morning swimming in the lagoon on the west side of the island, and now we were lounging on a blanket on the shore. He made sure we were far enough from the water so I didn't sprout a tail again. Peter was always doing things like that for me. It was wonderful having someone who cared for me the way Peter did. I sighed contently against his chest I wish all days could be like this._

_ "More starfruit, m'lady?" Peter asked dangling a piece over my mouth. I laughed and accepted the offered fruit. I reached up and bit the bite sized piece of fruit he gave me making sure to lick his fingers clean of the juices that stained them. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. His hand lifted my chin so he could get a better angle. What was a supposed to be a simple kiss was quickly becoming heated as Peter nudged my mouth open with his tongue. I allowed him access and he dominated my mouth, making me submit totally to him. After a few minutes he pulled away and rubbed his nose against mine, before kissing my forehead and lying back down. _

_ "Peter, can it always be like this?" I ask him._

_ "I want it to, love, but until I find the Heart of the Truest Believer, I can't promise you that." _

_ "We'll find him." I tell him confidently, before imitating Felix's drawling voice, "Peter Pan never fails."_

_ Peter chuckled at my imitation._

_ "And I never do, love." _

_ I push myself up on my elbow and look down at Peter._

_ "I love you, Peter Pan. Always have, always will. And I have a feeling that we'll get our happy endings. We'll find the Heart of the Truest Believer and then we can always be like this. And Neverland we'll be ours to rule without contest."_

_ "Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be, love, sometimes life throws something at us that's completely unexpected and you realize that, that unexpected something is your happy ending and not the thing you originally planned." Peter said. As he spoke he looked at with such intensity. I think I was that something unexpected for him. I was the happy ending he didn't even know he wanted._

_ "Well how about this, you're my happy ending Peter Pan."_

_ "And you are mine." Peter said, propping himself on his elbow to kiss me. _

3333333

_Aria's Perspective:_

"Regina?" I asked once we all reached the town line where Henry and Emma were going to leave Storybrooke from. She turned and looked expectantly at me. "You said this curse would take us back to the place where we were born, does that mean I'll go back to Neverland?"

"No, you'll be coming with us. You were taken from the Enchanted Forest when the curse was made, so that's where it will drop you off." Regina assured me. I sighed in relief. Peter told me once he left Neverland had been blocked off from the other realms. I would have been stuck there, kept away from everyone I had ever loved.

"You and the Lost Boys and…" Regina started before sighing, "and Pan are more than welcome to stay with me when we return."

"That's nice of you Regina, but I think we're going to try to get as far away from everybody as possible especially Mr. Gold. Where is he anyway?"

"We left messages, but he hasn't picked up. Belle went to go look for him, she'll bring him here once she's found him."

I nod, and look at my shoes. I really don't know what to say right now and neither does Regina. After a few awkward moments, Regina opens her mouth to speak.

"Melo-Aria, I'm sorry I took you away from Pan. I see now that he really cares for you. But I thought he was going to put himself first, and I couldn't lose you. You're my daughter and I love you and I will always do my best to protect you." Regina said.

"I know, and I love you too." I replied. I threw my arms around her and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and squeezed me tight. After a few moments we both pulled back.

"Let's go say good-bye to your brother, shall we." She said putting her arm around my shoulder. I nodded sadly and we both walked over to Henry, who was hugging his mother and grandparents. He pulled away when he heard us come up.

"This isn't fair," he said, "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"If I had never gone to get Emma, if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would be happening. I thought I was alone. I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong."

"Henry," Regina said leaning down so she was near his eye level, "I was wrong too. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance. And I'm… I'm a villain. You heard Mr. Gold. Villains don't get happy endings. "

"You're not a villain." Henry and I say simultaneously.

"You're our mom." Henry added. Regina looks both happily and sadly between the both of us, before pulling us both into a hug. When she pulls away, I pull Henry into another hug.

"I'll miss you, kiddo." I tell him.

"I'll miss you, too." He said, his voice muffled.

"Hey, I got something for you." I said before pulling away to wipe away a stray tear.

"What?"

I reach into my jacket and pulled out my worn copy of Peter Pan.

"I know you probably never want to see this book again. I mean between the amount of time I've read it to you and what happened, but…"

"Thanks, Mel, it's you who this book reminds me of."

"And I got you this too, while I was at the house," I said pulling out his old teddy bear from my other inside pocket. "I figured you might want another childhood reminder. I remember when you wouldn't go to sleep unless you had that silly old bear."

"Thanks ,sis."

I pulled him into another hug, before leaving him to go to Peter. He and the Lost Boys were standing a ways from the townsfolk. Peter held his arms out to me and I quickly ran into them, sobbing into his chest. I was losing my baby brother. I had cared for him all his life, and now I would never see him again.

"It's here." I heard Felix say. I pulled away from Peter to see this wall of green smoke heading towards us.

"Oh, God!" I exclaimed. Then suddenly a purple glow hits the curse. I turn to see Regina shooting her magic at it. It seems to be working as the curse was changing colors from the green it was to Regina's purple magic. It then surrounded us, making it difficult to see more than a few inches in from of us. I looked up at Peter.

"I love you." I yell over the curse.

"And I love you."

I then bury my face into his chest as he hides his face in my hair, blocking the curse out as much as possible.

3333333

_Third Person Perspective:_

"Welcome back, my pretties, I hope you're ready for a wicked time." a woman's voice said, as she saw the Storybrooke townspeople arrive. She let at a cackle; everything was going according to plan.

3333333

_There you are Oncers, the last chapter in Never Never Neverland, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought about it. I wanted to thank you all for reading and I will be back with the sequel very soon. _


	14. Author's NoteSequel Update

**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know the sequel is posted and ready for viewing! _

_I hope you all enjoy it!_

_3333333_

**1Anime2Freak:**_ You review gave me a satisfying chuckle. I hope you enjoy the sequel and it will answer your question. _

**Guest: **_You're request has been answered. Please review and continue to let me know what you think._

**Alice: **_I couldn't kill Felix, I enjoyed him too much. Plus I'm pretty sure Aria would never speak to Peter again if he had killed Felix and then where would my story be? Anyway thanks for you're review_

**wolviegurl: **_Thanks!_

**Revengest: **_Thanks! _

**Preview Snippet:**

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her, getting up to meet her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said arching her eyebrow.

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you walk out in the freezing cold?' she asked.

"It's not that bad, you're just such a tropical fish." I tease.

Aria scrunched up her nose before sticking her tongue at me.

"I would still feel better if you did you're not sleeping thing in the house."

"For you." I said rubbing my nose against hers.

"You know, I won't be able to go to bed now either, maybe we could keep each other company." She said suggestively. I grinned, and before she could protest, I teleported us back to our home.


End file.
